Love Is Lily
by Anna-Cate
Summary: I reached for my wand as he placed a disgusting, meaty hand on my waist, only to discover it wasn't there.' Not just another L/J fic. Changing POV Kinda Fluffy. Have been told it's funny :
1. Inlaws

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first real fanfic, and I would appreciate it of any of you guys could give me some feedback; good or bad! Thank you! Anna-Cate xxx**

Lily's POV

I was standing at kings cross station, between platforms 9 and 10 preparing to leave for my seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I had been made Headgirl, something I had been hoping and praying for since I first started Hogwarts when I was eleven, and I was burning with curiosity to find out who the Headboy would be. I hoped it Remus, he was studious, well behaved and extremely kind. Shame about his friends though.

I looked up at the clock. 10:30. 'I better get going' I told my family as I leant in to kiss my parents goodbye and turned to give petunia a hug. She looked at me with disgust and turned away, her nose pointing in the air as though she had smelt something vile. Even though I would never admit it to her, whenever she insulted me because of what I was it really hurt me. She was my sister, and no matter how much she annoyed me at times, I loved her.

My parents sent her a meaningful look, and she turned her head towards me, though her eyes were still looking in the other direction, and spat 'bye, freak!'

Okaaaaay... I wasn't getting a hug then... I began to lower my arms, but evidently someone else had different ideas. I felt someone fly into me, embracing me tightly, and with a throaty chuckle that tickled my ear, rumbled 'thought you'd never ask Evans!'

I looked over at my parents, both of whom were looking shocked but amused at the same time, my mum pointing at him and whispering 'boyfriend?'

_Ewwwwwwwwwww_. My sister looked horrified, as if she had never imagined that someone might actually _want _to be my friend.

'I didn't'. I growled at Potter, before shoving at his chest and trying to escape his arms. Wow. He was toned! He released me from the embrace, and I said a final goodbye to my parents and began to turn away, but Potter had now slung his arm over my shoulder.

'Are you not going to introduce me, Evans?' he asked, gesturing to my parents. 'I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to meet my future in-laws.' What was he playing at? I thought about making a run for it, but my parents were beaming down at us. When I didn't make any move to introduce anyone, my mother took it upon herself to do the job.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm June and this is my husband John and my other daughter Petunia', my mother said, smiling and gesturing at everyone in turn.

James grinned, seemingly pleased that someone was being polite. He stuck his hand out 'Hi, I'm James Potter'.

My dad grasped his hand firmly, and I could see him carefully measuring the handshake, according to him, a mans handshake is the best way to determine character.

My dad came away looking mildly impressed. James leant in to kiss my mother on the cheek and my dad took her role as spokesperson.

'So you're James Potter, hey? Heard a lot about you this summer, haven't we June? Never shuts up about you, does our Lily.' My dad chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. Oh Merlin, what's he doing? James looked down at me with thrilled surprise, and his smile seemed to stretch across his features, his eyes blazing brightly.

'Nothing good, I assure you' I commented dryly, but I could feel a blush sneaking up my cheeks.

'Well, no, not particularly good, but better than last summer, right Lily?' My Dad continued. Is he_ trying_ to embarrass me to death? Please just let the ground swallow me up. It wasn't that this was revealing any secret feelings I harboured for James or anything, just that me telling my parents about him would only make him think that he has a shot with me this year. Which obviously the bullying toerag _doesn't_.

James was now shining brighter than the sun. Yup, he was definitely getting the wrong idea.

James had now extended his hand towards Petunia who looked at him in horror, and jumped back about 3 feet as though he was infected with dragon pox. James pulled his hand back straight away, and ran it nervously through his mop of jet black hair. He chuckled quietly and turned back to me, his smile faltering, but his eyes still blazing.

'Anyway, we better get going' I told my parents, the awkwardness of the entire situation making me cringe.

'Oh yes dear, wouldn't want you to be late now would we?' My mother smiled proudly at me, and I swear I could see he chest swell out. 'Not with being _Headgirl_ and everything.' My parents didn't understand much about my school, being muggles, but the things they did know about, like what it meant to be Headgirl, they made a huge deal over. My whole family was aware that I had made the position, something that not only embarrassed me greatly, but made my already strained relationship with Petunia, now barely a relationship at all.

James looked down at me, his eyes gleaming with mischief. '_Really_?' He drawled.' What a _coincidence_._ I_ made Headboy'.

_What? _ I looked at him, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder, his eyes brimming with excitement but also, _fear_? So that's why he had told me in front of my parents. He was scared of my reaction, and he thought that I wouldn't cause him any harm in front of my parents. Well he was right. I wouldn't. Not in front of my parents.

'Well, isn't that nice honey, you're already friends with the Head boy.' My mum cut in when I made no visible reaction to the news.

'Mmhm' I nodded along like a bobble-head. 'I'm sure it will be just _spiffy_.' James' eyes turned from excitement to horror as I grinned evilly up at him. I turned to walk away, but my mum started talking again.

'Now honey, make sure you remember your house key when you come home for Christmas. Your dad and I won't be there, we're tied up with some family business, and your sister will be moved in with Vernon by then, so there won't be anyone there to let you in. Now make sure you write to us, and- 'she shot a look at James who seemed suddenly immersed in the train departing from platform 10, 'play nicely!' my mother told me sternly, and I could see the effort she was putting in to not wag her finger at me.

'Come on June, they'll miss the train if you keep on talking at them' my dad grinned at us. 'Now get going honey.' My dad smiled, kissing the top of my head and giving me a dismissive pat on the back. I turned to leave but my dad grasped James' shoulder, causing me to be pulled from his grip. 'Actually James, if I could just have a quick word'. I shot my dad a warning look, but he just waved at me, and I not noted my cue to scat.

James POV

'Now, James.' Lily's dad started and I ran my hands through my hair nervously. 'You look like a nice boy, despite some of things Lily has told me about what you and your friends get up to.' He raised a disapproving eyebrow at me. 'And I just want to tell you that Lily does like you_, _although she just doesn't particularly like some of the things that you get up to.'

'Um, right.' I responded coherently. 'I'm sorry sir, but why exactly are you telling me this?'

'Well son, the thing is, you seem like good lad, obviously holding a torch for my Lily'.

'Well, I don't know about that, but I do like her.' He chuckled at my response, but I stared blankly back at him. I hadn't said something funny, had I?

'And even though she might not realise it, Lily likes you.' He continued briskly, 'and to be honest, the last boy she brought over to meet us was a … let's just say he's not the brightest bulb in the box. You seem a lot better suited for her. Now, I'm not quite sure what you did that makes her hate you so much, but she_ is _beginning to like you more. You just have a bit of work to do with her, mate. But don't give up on her yet. She is rather fond of you. At least she talks about you; she hardly ever spoke to us about that idiot, Amos'. I tensed. I remembered how torn up I had been when she had been dating him. Of course it had only lasted a month or so before I put an end to that. She was way too good for that prat. However it was good to know that she wasn't ever that in to him.

'Thank you for telling me this, Mr Evans'

'No problem, lad. I want to see my Lily happy. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do that for her. However; a slight tip. Maybe tone down on the old in-law jokes. I'm not sure she finds it that amusing. Anyway, you better get going, she looks ready to murder someone. Rather you than me' he chuckled.

Well that was a good start. At least someone thought I was well suited to Lily. And I had a feeling that when the time came I would get along rather well with my extended family. Well at least most of them. That Petunia was a bit odd. Hmmm. I'll have to ask Lily about that later.

I turned around, to see Lily glaring at someone behind me before turning her wicked gaze onto me. However she didn't seem to be looking at my face. Maybe she was too angry to look at me right now. Perhaps I shouldn't have intruded on her and her family.

'What did he say to you?' Lily demanded as soon as I was in ear-shot.

'Oh, wouldn't you like to know?' I teased, tapping her nose with my finger. I held my breath, waiting for her to slap my hand away, but she didn't do anything. Wow. Maybe her dad was right: she was beginning to like me.

'Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, now would've I?' But then again, perhaps I shouldn't get my hopes up.

'Who knows, dear Lilykins, I'm no master of how your mind works.'

'Oh, will you shut up and tell me what he told you?' she finally snapped.

'Well, if you're going to take that tone with me, I don't think I will.' I knew it wasn't a good idea to taunt Lily, but I hardly ever knew something she didn't and I was going to have fun with this.

'Merlin you sound like my mother!' Then she looked up at me with those big green eyes, open wide, and looking straight into mine, and I felt like she could see right into my soul.

I nearly fell over when I heard her talk to me next.

'Please, will you tell me? Please?' Lily had never talked so politely to me. Her voice was usually pissed off, annoyed or reproachful. I grinned. Lily was being nice to me! Then I realised that she just wanted to find out what her Dad had told me.

'_Oh_, so when you want something, you're nice to me? Huh. Okay. I see how it is.'

She giggled at this, before she seemed to realise her mistake, and clamped her mouth tight shut. Maybe winning her over this year wasn't going to be as hard as I first expected. But then again, who really understands how Lily's mind works? I'm sure she even has problems sometimes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Please review! **


	2. My LilyFlower

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that added me to their alerts, and a special thank you to wiz-wolf 93 for being my first ever review! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to this on the last chapter, but I do not own harry potter. I just enjoy playing around in J.K Rowling's brilliant imagination; this is the disclaimer for the whole story. **

Chapter 2 ~ My LilyFlower

Lily's POV

Had I just _giggled_ at _Potter_? Oh My Merlin, this was weird. But then again so was Dumbledore picking him as Headboy. Maybe he knew something I didn't. Maybe James was changing?

I was pulled away from my thoughts when James, once again, swung his arm casually over my shoulder and turned to face me.

'So Evans' he said, in something which I'm sure he thought was an alluring tone of voice. 'My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?

_Okay_. James? Change? Maybe I'm getting too far ahead of myself. _Way_ too far ahead of myself.

'I prefer snickers. Get some nuts.' I smirked, way too pleased with myself for out fooling Potter.

He looked at me like I was mad. '_No_, Lily.' He was speaking very slowly, as if I had intellect rivalled only by flobberworms. 'Skitt-le-s.' Well it was clear that he only looked up the catchphrases of specific muggle confectionary. So a different approach was needed.

'No.' I said simply.

His face fell, and for a moment I felt bad for him, but before I could feel too much guilt his bright smile was back and he began whistling as he pulled me through the barrier.

Whoa. I always forget how much I love this platform. It had been one of my favourite places in the world, from the first time I set foot on it in my first year. Of course I had been standing next to Severus at the time, but it still held the same magic for me. It was like a portal to a different world, a world I loved.

I became so wrapped up in my thoughts that I forgot the weight pressing into my shoulders and that I no longer had to put up with it now that my parents couldn't see me, so I just stood there, smiling like an idiot in the direction of the train. I slowly became aware that James was staring at me like I was a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate.

'Hey, dog! Roll your tongue back up, there's drool flying everywhere.'

'Sirius?' James said stupidly.

'What?' I asked, confused, looking around for James's partner in crime.

'Oh… errr...nothing' he replied looking shifty, before grinning at me again.

The platform was quite empty and I was aware that James was gently pushing me forward, away from the barrier, and I felt myself following him easily, gazing around the platform.

'BOO!' A devastatingly handsome boy, with long silky black hair had jumped up from in front of the trolleys where he must have been hiding.

'AHHHHH!' I jumped up about 5 feet in the air. I could feel my legs shaking from the fright and I was glad that James was holding me up.

'Hey... LILY... come back...come…back down!' Sirius managed to choke out between fits of laughter. He was doubled over and clutching his stomach. I glared at him. It wasn't that he had done anything particularly bad, just that I was used to glaring at him. It sort of comes naturally.

I glanced over at James, who was looking the other way, his lips clamped together in an attempt to stop the laughter escaping, but his chest was shaking rapidly, giving him away.

Looking at Sirius rolling around on the floor, I couldn't help but smile. Then the laughter just seemed to pour out of me. It was weird. It wasn't even that funny, but I just couldn't stop the hysterics.

Potter took one look at me and burst into laughter. The three of us stood there laughing like complete idiots until Sirius managed to sober up and appraise the situation in front of him. James no longer had his arm around my shoulder, but I hadn't moved away from him. I saw Sirius' eyes glancing over us, and hovering longer than needed where our body's where touching.

I blushed slightly, and turned to Potter.

'I have to...go. Find my... place-compartment... on the… uh… t-the train. I'll see you later.' I was stuttering in front Potter?_ Jeesh_. I pushed my trolley down the platform and jumped on the train and out of sight as quickly as possible.

James' POV

I stood there stunned. Lily had just had a conversation with me, that didn't involve her glaring, hitting or in any other form abusing me. And she had laughed! Not _at_ me; _with _me! This is definitely my day. And I still have the prefects meeting to go. As long as I don't do anything stupid, things could be going pre-e-tty well for me and the whole 'I love Lily' situation.

I was brought back down to earth when I saw Sirius waving his hand in front of my face.

'Heeeeeeeeeeelloo. Prongssssyy?' Are you in there? Jaaaaames?' Sirius sang. 'Oh, hi Lily!'

'Lily?' I asked, jumping out of my reverie, my hand jumping straight up to my hair, my eyes darting around trying to find her.

'Well, that worked.' Sirius grinned. I just glared at him and tried to settle my heart back to its usual pace.

'_So_, you and Lily, hey? She seemed in a good mood today, Something you wanna tell me prongs, you dog?'

'I thought that was you?'

'Oh, just answer the question!' He sighed dramatically.

'No, me and Lily did not get up to anything that you would call having a good time with a girl, but guess what?' I asked, excitement filling my chest. Sirius would want to know this!

'What!'

'Well, you know how whenever I see Lily I ask her out?'

'Yeeeah?' Sirius asked.

'And you know how she always gets angry? And then rejects me, usually in the most embarrassing way possible, and then abuses me in some way, shape or form?'

'Yeeeeeah', Sirius was getting eager now.

'Well this time-'

'She said yes!' he practically yelled, jumping in the air, a grin plastered to his face.

'Well...no' I looked down at the floor. I had been so happy about this development, but when I think about how great it would have been if she had actually said yes...

Oh whatever! I thought, cheering myself up. This had brought me one step closer to my LilyFlower!

'She didn't attack me! See; no scrapes, cuts or bruises!'

'Yeah. Wow. That's... quite an achievement' Sirius said, sounding totally bored, his eyes glued to a girl walking down the platform. '_Anyway_, I just saw Amalie walk past' he wiggled his eyebrows and shot off.

'Bye, then' I mumbled.

I grabbed my trolley and set off towards the entrance Lily went in. Maybe I could _accidently_ walk into the same compartment as her? Then we could talk some more, and I could walk her to her the prefects meeting!

I set off at a brisk pace, happy about this new idea, peeking into each compartment, until I saw a flash of red hair... wrapped around a blonde, shabby, pale looking figure.

Anger.

'Moony, get your hands of my LilyFlower!' I all but yelled at him.

He whipped his head around in surprise and fear, obviously not having realised that I had been watching their little reunion. He instantly dropped his hands, and took a step back.

'Excuse me?' Lily exclaimed.

_Oh no. _

'_My _LilyFlower? You don't _own_ me! How _dare_ you? So what, now I'm not even allowed to hug my own friends? I'm yours and no one else's? Well newsflash you selfish, arrogant, toerag, I belong to no one! Especially not you! And stop calling me _LilyFlower_!' Then, before I could even respond to her ranting, she had stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hmm. So much for the development in the 'I Love Lily' situation.

I turned around to see Moony pressed into a corner, hands held up palms forward in surrender. I stood there and glared at him. I knew that this was my fault, I shouldn't have over reacted; Lily hugs a lot of guys. It's just that I couldn't really see the difference between Moony and myself yet she was still close to him. Besides, it's easier to blame someone else.

And now I would have to go and face the angry lion before she had even had a chance to cool off.

Now, I'm no coward, but I have to admit it; I'm a little afraid.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! If you liked (or didn't- sob) tell me! **

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	3. A Nice Potter?

Chapter 3 ~ A Nice Potter?

LPOV

I had been sitting in the heads compartment for little more than five minutes when I heard the door slowly creek open and a terrified looking Potter's head gradually move into the room. I turned away from him. Even looking at him was annoying me.

Seeming to take my silence as a good thing, his body followed his head inside, and he perched himself the seat farthest away from me. Well at least he hadn't attempted to touch me.

A few extremely awkward minutes (on Potters part- I was merely enjoying watching him squirm) passed before he finally decided that he was going to have to be the first one to talk; I sure as hell wasn't going to help him out.

And guess what he came up with; 'Giant polar bear'. Yup, that seemed to be just as far as his intellect could reach.

'What?' I asked, trying my best to sound extremely pissed off. It wasn't hard.

'It's an ice breaker'. I couldn't help the grin that broke out across my face, before I quickly wiped it off and glared at Potter instead.

'Ha! Did I just see a smile?' he teased.

'Yes. I was laughing at your complete stupidity.' Okay, so it had actually been quite funny, but I was way too angry with him right now to give him credit, and besides he didn't need anyone trying to boost his ego; who knew if he would be able to fit his inflated head back out the door?

'Ooh. Cold, Evans.'

That really set me off.

'Cold? _Cold_! You want to talk about cold? How about any boy I might like, won't come anywhere near me because I'm 'Potters Territory'? And anyone who has been brave enough over the years has mysteriously ended up in the hospital wing, or the butt of one of your _stupid_ pranks. You have even stopped my friends from hugging me!' I screamed, the words flowing freely now. 'And talking about your crappy jokes, how is it that you get away with skiving off, misbehaving, and not studying, and the teachers still like you, you get grades to rival mine, and you STILL GET MADE HEADBOY!' I bellowed the last part, as a rush of air escaped my lungs.

Potter was no completely squeezed into the far corner, his hands covering his face as though he expected me launch a physical attack on him any moment - I was seriously considering it. We both sat there in silence for a few moments, Potter hiding in the corner, and me glaring at the innocent sheep zooming past the window, when the door burst open and Black jumped in, his wand in his hand, darting around the room, reminding me of some kind of mission impossible stunt.

'Heard it go all quiet' he said suspiciously, eyeing Potter who was still cowering in the corner, 'thought you might have killed him, Evans'. He grinned.

'Marlene sent me to check it to out – didn't want Lily going to Azkaban, thought maybe I could help destroy the evidence' he explained, before moving forward and prodding Potter in the ribs with his wand, looking a little disappointed when he yelped and rubbed his side.

'Oh, thanks for your concern, mate' Potter seemed to have regained his composure, and was back to his cocky self. Maybe I should have given him a few bruises, like little reminders of his arrogance (and my superiority) every time he saw one.

'Hey! I least I came. Moony refused to even venture outside the compartment.'

'Can't say I blame him' I whispered, glaring at Potter, who at least had the decency to look at the floor, ashamed.

Black was shooting confused glances between the two of us. It must have been weird, from his point of view. He had seen us quite happy, only ten minutes before hand, and already I was screaming at Potter. Not that it was very surprising. Hogwarts had been home to many of our previous battles; it was not really a full week until there was a confrontation between the two of us somewhere within the castle.

The silence had once again become awkward, and Sirius slowly backed out of the compartment, his eyes darting between us in a meaningful way, as though trying to warn us (me) against violence through psychic vibes, before he went sprinting down the corridor, screaming 'He's alive, he's alive!' to anyone he met.

I stood up to leave. Potter was still sitting in his seat, watching me closely.

'Coming, Potter?' I snapped at him.

'Umm, where?' he asked tentatively. What, did he think I was going to ask him to follow me to his death? Actually that wasn't a bad idea. If I could just lure him to...

'The prefects meeting', I growled at him before the ideas could become any more pronounced.

He had been Headboy no more than an hour and he was already forgetting his duties. Great, this year was going to be a disaster. I stormed from the compartment and next door where all the prefects were already waiting, some giggling, some looking scared, which made me believe that they had heard the little tiff I had been having next door. Of course, they probably thought I had been talking to myself, seeing as Potter had made no move to stand up for himself. And now I was going completely red. And Potter is smirking at me. Great, just, _perfect_.

.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The meeting went alright, after the little hiccup at the start. I learnt most of the new prefect's names, handed out all the patrolling schedules (which I spent ages arranging over the summer-_without_ Potters help- so that Remus didn't have to patrol too near a full moon), gave out the new common room passwords _and _successfully ignored Potter the entire time.

I was now sitting with Marlene and Mary in our normal compartment discussing how wretched and stupid Potter is. Well I was telling them what an overprotective prat he is, Mary was trying to be sympathetic, and Marlene was just straight out laughing at me.

'What?' I eventually asked Marlene when she had once again giggled at me after I said that Potter was rude and totally stuck up his own arse.

'Nothing.' She whispered, looking out the window.

'No, what?' I exploded. 'If you're laughing at me, at least tell me what you're laughing about!'

'Okay.' She sighed. 'It's just that you always go on about how _Potter _is the one that is rude and arrogant etc...' she said rolling her eyes. 'But as far as I can tell, Potter has been nothing but nice to you since 5th year, after...' she trailed off. We all knew what she was referring to: the 'Snape Incident'. We don't talk about it. She quickly continued, 'and all the things you describe him as, you really are' she finished. My mouth dropped open in shock.

No. I'm not like that. Am I? I thought back to 6th year. I couldn't remember exactly what he had done to annoy me, he just _had_. Marlene had the wrong end of the wand.

I. Am. Not. Like._ Potter._

I huffed away from Marlene and glared at the seat next to me.

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and people coming in but I was in a daze and didn't bother to check who it was. After a while I heard Sirius's loud, intrusive voice.

'For Merlin's sake Prongs, will you just sit down!' I looked up at James who was standing huddled by the door.

A soft thud told me that Sirius had pushed Potter down into a seat. The seat I had been staring at. Anger bubbled in my veins, and I turned my face away and looked out of the window instead.

Then I remembered what Marlene had just told me about my rudeness to Potter. I was being mean to him right now; I wouldn't even look at him. And I think he had just been standing up because the only free seat had been next to me. Maybe he didn't want to upset me? Or be attacked by me? Either way, it was because I was being rude that he had been standing there for the past 15 minutes. I shook my head. I had a reason to be angry at him this time.

I was shocked when Potter didn't try to put his arm around me, but decided that he probably wanted his limbs intact by the end of the journey.

A good while later I heard someone calling my name, but it was muffled as if someone had cast the hairy ear charm on me.

'Evans' it murmured 'the trolley is here, do you want anything?'

I shook my head silently, afraid that if I talked I would snap out of this peaceful daze. Much to my embarrassment my tummy rumbled, giving me away, and the same deep voice as before chuckled softly from somewhere above me. I felt something being thrust into my hands but I refused to hold whatever it was. I heard an exaggerated sigh, and I yawned quietly, at which point something chocolaty was shot into my mouth. Mmm, it tasted so good. I felt a small smile spread across my lips and I decided that now would be a good time to join the group.

I opened my eyes slightly, to find that it was nearly dark outside, and Potter was grinning down at me. I was about to scowl, when I noticed the bar of Honeyduke's chocolate in his hands. Ohhhh. It was him. Figures. Like I said before, over protective, couldn't have his Evans going hungry.

I was staring at his hands, and he laughed at me again, flaring up my anger, but he passed me the bar, and my annoyance was quick to vanish. Merlin it tasted good!

My eyelids started to droop and another yawn escaped my lips. So much for joining the group. I held them open (a feat that I was quite proud of) long enough to see what fun I was missing out on. Not much apparently. Remus was reading his DADA text book next to Peter who was staring at Sirius who was staring at Marlene. Hmmm. What's going on there? And lastly Mary was sitting opposite Remus and was... watching him r_ead_? Sounds like something Potter would do to me. Okay this was getting extremely weird. I looked up at Potter who was also looking around the compartment with a curious look on his face.

I smiled and handed the chocolate back to him, but he refused to take it.

'Take it. Besides the last to eat from it has to chuck the wrapper away' he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. But I was happy. I spontaneously decided that I would count the nice things Potter did for me, against the mean or annoying things. I would be fair, to see if Marlene was maybe onto something. So it was 1-0 to Nice Potter.

I felt myself thinking back to last year. Trying to remember him hexing any Slytherins for no reason, or teasing first years to prove my Arrogant And Mean Potter theory, but nothing came to mind. Hmm. Strange. My brain must be too tired to function properly.

Then all of sudden I remembered the day that Marlene had dragged me and Mary over to sit with the Marauders at lunch. It had been 6th year, a few days before Halloween. Marlene had had a _massive _crush on Sirius at the time, and hadn't wanted to go over there by herself. So we were all carted along up the table to eat lunch with them. James had pushed Peter off of his seat so that I could sit next to him, something that I felt bad about later, but I had been tired at the time so I had just giggled and sat down. The main thing I remember was the massive grin Potter had given me when I had sat down next to him over the empty spot next to Remus. It was the first time we ever had a civil conversation. Of course I can't remember what we talked about; I just know that we didn't argue the entire time. It was really nice. Then as I walked away he had asked me out. End of polite conversation.

However, Mary and Marlene had enjoyed themselves too, and when we entered the Great Hall for dinner, the Marauders had waved us over to sit with them again, and now we had become our own little group. We ate meals together, hung out in the common room together, and studied together, well everyone apart from me. I need silence to study and that isn't one of the many talents of the Marauders. However I really enjoyed spending time with them, they were fun. They just got on my last nerve sometimes. And by _they_, I mean Potter, and on occasion his partner in crime; Black.

I felt sleep washing over me, my head tilting to the side, finding a nice soft spot on the wall. I shivered slightly, it was getting cold. Damn this stupid t-shirt. I was just about to pass out, when I heard an audible moan of pleasure from somewhere above me. Odd. However, I couldn't stay awake to ponder this any longer, and I fell quickly into slumber.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter; it was quite enjoyable to write. **

**Anyway, if you like it, or don't, review and let me know!**

**Thank you, Anna-Cate xxxx**


	4. Is He In A Coma?

**A/N: So I was listening to Cheap Trick: 'I want you to want me', while I was writing this, and I think it fits Lily and James complicated relationship. Give it a listen, and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 4 ~ Is He In A Coma?

I woke up extremely comfortable. I was nice and warm, like I was wrapped up in a big duvet. Mmmm. I snuggled in closer. I couldn't remember going up to my dorm, hell I couldn't even remember going to the feast.

'Oh crap.' My eyes shot open and sure enough, I heard Potters telltale chuckle from above me. He was looking down at me, and I was wrapped up in his arms. I realised what had woken me. We were no longer in the compartment, or on the train. Potter had carried me all the way to the carriages and his walk had jostled me.

'Put me down' I mumbled. He just chuckled at me, and pulled me even closer to his toned chest. It was quite hard to refuse this method of travel, but I wasn't going to let Potter continue to carry me like I was some kind of cripple.

'Potter, let me down.' I said in my firmest voice. People were staring at us now, wondering what the hell was going on, and I felt my face going bright red.

'Aww, you're going all red' he teased.

'Potter!' I snapped, losing my patience when two Slytherins sniggered as they strutted past.

'Fine' he huffed and placed me lightly on my feet.

Wow its cold. I knelt down to grab my trunk but Potter had already marched away with it. Grr. Does he think I'm incapable? Well that's defiantly a point against him. 1-1.

I went to walk forward when I felt something slipping off my shoulders. Potter had given me his cloak. He must be _freezing. _I pulled it back up and continued up the path towards the carriages. Potter was standing by one with all the others, holding the door open for me, my trunk and cat basket already loaded in. I couldn't help but smile.

Climbing in I took the only vacant seat which was next to Potter. As I sat down he reached over and wrapped his arm, once again, around my shoulder. He leant in towards me, so that I could feel his breath tickling my cheek.

'I'm sorry, for flipping out earlier. It was just a shock seeing you, that's all.' He murmured into my ear.

Some of my forgotten anger shot back at me, but shock washed it away. Potter had just _apologised. _Potter _never _apologised. I smiled up at him, hoping that he realised that I accepted it. He beamed down at me. Apparently he did. Although he probably would have thought that I did even if I hadn't.

I tried to playfully shake his arm off because for some reason I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he didn't budge his grip and I gave up. Besides, despite the fact that he didn't have a cloak on, he really was warm.

The carriages trundled up the drive, and we eventually made it to Hogwarts. The sight of it still took my breath away, even after all these years. It was upsetting to think that we would be leaving all this behind at the end of the year. I would have to make the most of it while I still could.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Potter asked. I nodded silently as he helped me clamber down from the carriages.

The feast, as always, was spectacular, and I ate until I was fit to burst. I had quite some trouble getting up at the end to go organise the prefects.

At least I didn't have to go carting the first years around. One of the many perks of being the Headgirl.

I was surprised to notice during the feast that I had been changed into my robes. I would have to remember to thank the girls for that later.

September the 1st this year had fallen on a Saturday, meaning that everyone got tomorrow off, so the majority of people were staying up, chatting animatedly to their friends in the common room about their summers, while some 5th years where hiding in the corner trying to finish of their holiday homework in enough time to play the next round of explosive snap. It was way too loud for my liking and I decided to head straight to bed. My nap earlier had done little to douse my tiredness, and I trundled off to bed.

James' POV

What. A. Day! First of all, I meet Evans' parents. Then I piss her off, and the inevitable argument (Lily monologue) ensues, then she falls asleep on me, (after not throwing a fit about me sitting next to her), and doesn't attack me, when she finds out that I carried her to the carriages, AND she allows me to put my arm around her (although I did feel her measly attempts to throw me off) and didn't throw my cloak back in my face.

Quite a successful day if I do say so myself. Sure Lily got a tad pissed off, but its Lily, when has she ever gone through an entire day without shouting at someone? (And by someone I mean me.)

This is my year. The year I finally get Lily Evans! It's got to be. This is my last chance.

But what if I don't? What if she leaves Hogwarts and completely forgets about me. It doesn't seem like much of a life to me.

On this cheery thought, I decided to call it a night and head off up to bed, into my welcoming 4 poster. I fall asleep instantly.

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

All I can think about is Lily.

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Peter' snoring is too loud.

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

All I can think about is Lily

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Sirius' incessant sleep barking is too loud

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Lily

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Remus' wand is alight; trying to read

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Lily

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

It's too hot; I can feel the sweat dripping off of me.

I can't sleep. I roll over and try to sleep.

Lily

Lily

Lily

Lily

'AHHHHHHHH!' Merlin, I can't take it anymore! I need to go and walk around for a bit. I look at my clock. 5:30. No one will be up yet.

I grab the cloak and sneak downstairs, throwing it over me as I go. I hit the last step and stop dead. There is someone sitting on the sofa, lying in their duvet by the fire.

I see a flash of red from a hole somewhere in the blanket. Lily! What is she doing down here?

She is staring straight at my feet. Panicking I look down making sure the cloak is covering my feet. Yup.

It's like she knows that I am here. Her gaze moves upwards, stopping just below my eyes, before she blushes violently, and turns away, back towards the fire.

I feel my heart beat restore back to its usual pace, and a feeling of immense calm washes over me, as I move closer to her.

Well, being with the real thing is better than my imaginary Lily: even if this one is capable of inflicting pain.

Taking off the cloak I crept behind the sofa she was curled up on.

'Hello, Evans' I whispered into her ear.

She leapt from her seat, whipping her head around with angry eyes. Oops. I took a few precautionary steps backwards.

'How do you _do_ that?' she asked.

'Do what?'

'You know, when you suddenly_ appear _from thin air'.

'What are you talking about Evans? I just came down the stairs. It's not my fault you're going deaf'.

She turned around to say something and by the look on her face I presume it would have been bitingly sarcastic, but seemed to choose not to at the last minute, and turned her gaze back to the fire.

'So, why are you up so early?' she enquired politely.

'Couldn't sleep, you?'

'Yeah, me neither.'

'Well, I'm sure you got enough on the train.' I teased.

She turned to look at me, and seemed shocked at how close I was, like she hadn't expected to see me there.

'Well, I just wanted to say... thank you, for you know, earlier on the train, not just leaving me on there, or throwing water all over me to wake me up.

Wow! Lily Evans had thanked me! This means that she had _recognised_ that I had done something nice for which she wanted to thank me.

'Yeah, that was Sirius's first idea, but I didn't think you would be too pleased with that whole arrangement'. I was vaguely aware that I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but I couldn't help it.

'Are you cold?' I asked, eyeing the duvet. She giggled quietly, and nodded her head.

'Are you?' she asked suddenly.

'Ummm, a bit I suppose...' I trailed off.

For some reason she began blushing furiously and after some movement within her makeshift cocoon, she pulled out,

'My cloak! Oh _yeah_, I gave it to you on the train! I had forgotten about that. Sleep deprivation can do that to you.' She giggled again, and I was entranced by the sound. I saw her attempting to roll herself out of the duvet, but it was all twisted up around her, and she seemed to be having some difficulty.

I hid a laugh at the look of total concentration on her face, as I saw her kicking and punching the covers, but seeming to knot herself up even more. Finally she managed to roll herself out, and dumped herself straight onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

She was sat on the carpet, her red hair falling out of her messy ponytail and trailing loosely across her beautiful face, her arms crossed across her chest and glared angrily up at me.

After I regained my composure I decided that seeing as she hadn't assaulted me yet, I would push my luck, and grabbed her under the armpits pulling her back up, straight onto my lap so that her head was resting just below my shoulder. I saw her smile at this, before I grabbed the duvet and set it down around the both if us, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and I was out like a light.

Lily POV

How do I get myself into these predicaments? One moment I am happily gazing into the fire I had conjured up, and then next moment, I am sitting, _or lying_, in none other than _James Potters_ lap, in the middle of the _common room._

And then before I can escape his arms, and this extremely awkward and embarrassing situation, he _falls asleep. _No I am not joking.

So now I have been trapped in this position for around 15 minutes, Potter snoring loudly in my ear, and me struggling to break out of his arms, which are holding me like a body bind curse.

Oh, Merlin, it's hot under here! I can feel my face reddening, and the sweat beads are gathering on my hairline.

I reach for my wand where I usually keep it in my waistband but...

'Damn!' I left it upstairs, lying on my bedside table. Oh mother of Merlin, this just keeps getting worse. It's getting late and people will be coming down for breakfast soon, and I do not want people seeing me and Potter lying together on the sofa.

I try pulling my arms from where they are trapped by my sides, but to no avail. So I try poking him in the thigh. I don't think he even feels it. Stupid Quidditch making people strong' I mumble to myself, venting my anger.

I whip my head back around and hit it on the underside of the idiots jaw.

'Owww!' I yelp in pain, trying to rub it, but my arm is still trapped.

'I hate you Potter' I whisper threateningly, while rubbing my forehead on his neck. He moves, the first time he has since he fell asleep. I swear he sleeps like a log. I was screaming at him to get off for ages, but he didn't even stir. Crazy idiot.

So I decide a new tactic is needed.

And that's when a gaggle of 6th years descended from the boys dormitories. Yup. Right when I was licking potter's cheek.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Oh Merlin, my face had passed by red, passed by crimson, their needs to be a whole new colour for what my face looked like right then.

They were all laughing hysterically at my expense, and just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse, none other than Sirius Black emerges from the middle of the group, and I swear I could actually here is jaw thud as it hit the floor.

Then he burst into laughter.

'Evans! Never thought you would have it in ya!' he shouts in between fits of laughter.

I wriggled mercilessly, trying fruitlessly to wrench myself free from Potters grip.

More people were venturing into the common room after wondering what was causing all the commotion.

More hysterics followed, and whispers of...'Evans?...didn't think she was like _that_...finally, thought she would never see sense..' And Potter continued to sleep through the entire thing. I have a suspicion he may just be faking it to embarrass me. Either that or sleeps like he is in a coma. Maybe he should see Madame Pomfrey about it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Remus walked down the stairs, appraised the situation, and conjured up water to splash into Potter face.

He jumped up, a string of profanities leaking from his mouth, and in the process dumping me straight on to the floor.

I didn't wait to see what happened next. I shot off up the stairs and into the safety of my dormitory and dived straight into my bed.

Merlin, please kill me!

**A/N: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, I think I could have done it better, but my wonderfully suarve brother was rushing me of the laptop! Sorry. If you guys think it is totally awful tell me and I will take it down and rewrite it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Anna-Cate xxxx**


	5. I Fell!

Chapter 5 ~ I Fell!

'Moony!' I yelled, ice cold water soaking through my shirt from my now dripping hair. 'What the hell was that for? It's a Sunday!' But I wasn't looking at Moony.

'Sirius' I gulped 'why are all these people in our dorm?'

He grinned and shook his head to get the hair from his face, making him look like a muggle glamour model. Not that I would know about such a thing.

'Well Prongsie, that_ may_ be because you're in the common room' he stage whispered, talking to me like I was about as sharp as a quaffle.

What the hell am I doing down here? Hmmm, must have fallen asleep. Why is everyone staring? I looked to see that I was fully dressed. Check.

'Guys, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?' I suggested, seeing Sirius' fan club edging ever closer.

'I think we're friends!' I exploded once we were sitting in some comfy armchairs in the corner. 'Me and Lily I mean' I added upon seeing their baffled expressions.

Remus looked like he was constipated, whereas Sirius looked like he _really_ needed to pee.

'What?' I enquired slightly anxious about the silence that fallen around us.

'Looks to me like you're _slightly_ more than friends' Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'What are you going on about Padfoot? I only carried her to the carriages.' Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing glances, before leaning in and whispering in each other's ears.

Sirius's eyes were shining with mischief, but Remus shook his head and the fire died. Good. No one wants Sirius grinning at them like that.

'Fine' Sirius seemed to have given in but livened up again as his hand shot into the air whilst bouncing wildly up and down in his chair.

'But I get to tell him!'

'Okay'. Remus conceded, rubbing his eyes.

'Well Jamesipoo, it would appear that you spent the night with one Miss Evans, on that sofa over there...' He paused for effect and pointed towards the offending sofa before continuing '…under a duvet.' He grinned and raised his hand for a high five.

'I thought that was just a dream!'

'Ewww. Prongs! Keep it yourself. We don't need to know what fun you get up to under your covers.' Sirius said, twisting his raised arm so that it was directed at Remus who completely ignored it.

'Oh shut up Padfoot!' We never do anything, I respect her to much'. At this Sirius' face fell slightly, as though he was disappointed in me. 'And at least you don't have to listen to me actually _doing_ anything, while trying to sleep in the next bed.'

Sirius didn't seem to have a comeback for this one; he just slapped on his trademark smirk and popped his collar, the 4th year girls watching him from a few tables away nearly fainting.

'Oh shit!' It finally dawned on me what everyone else would have interpreted from our little nap.

'Evans is gonna murder me!' I leapt over the sofa, vaguely aware of Moony saying 'thought he'd never catch on' and sprinted up the stairs towards the girls dormitories.

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to her, but I definitely needed to apologise. Of course I wouldn't know what I would do if she did my mother's favourite trick of 'what are you apologising_ for_?'

However, I may not need to think about this for a while as looking down I realised that the stairs were no longer there. I grabbed the walls, and would have managed to retreat back down the staircase with some dignity (as much dignity as you can have when zooming down a set of steps ) when I heard a scream of surprise and pain as something slammed hard into my shins, causing me topple over backwards, and slide headfirst down the ramp.

I came zooming out the bottom of the staircase, my head acting as an impromptu brake as it smashed into the back of the sofa, with something squishy landing on my chest while something heavy and feeling exactly like a boulder, smashed into my head. I saw a flash of red and then darkness.

'Do you think he will be alright?' Remus was whispering.

'Who knows, maybe we should just leave him here until he wakes up.' Sirius pitched in.

'He's not sleeping you dolt' Remus shot back. 'I think he might be concussed'.

'Hmm' Sirius sounded deep in thought. That's never a good thing. 'That could be interesting'. I could almost hear him grinning.

'Maybe we should take him up to the hospital wing?' The voice of an angel suggested.

'Aww, do we have to? We can't just keep him here for entertainment purposes?' Sirius complained, sounding like a child who's begging their mum to let them keep the flea infested puffskein they found out in the street.

'Black' the girls voice scolded.

'Fine, but I'm taking him.' he said, sounding territorial.

Lily's POV

'Alright, but be careful.' I gave in.

'I'm always careful'. Oh Merlin, this is going to be a disaster.

Sirius levitated Potter into the air, and began walking along. His fan club were giggling and creeping ever closer, and he felt nice enough to give them a flash of his trademark smirk, but multi-tasking did not seem to be one of his various skills, and Potter went crashing, yet again, into the couch.

'Black!'

'All right, don't get your wand in a knot, a few bumps won't hurt him' he mumbled as he flourished his wand, and continued on his way, his tongue sticking out and his face in a look of utmost concentration.

The portrait swung open to reveal Marlene and I waved as Potter was sent crumpling to the floor. Sirius was standing next to him, his hand hovering awkwardly half up half down in the air, like he was unsure whether or not to wave at Marlene. How the hell has Potter survived so long with Black for a best friend?

'Sirius! Let me take him, you don't seem capable.'

'Wha-'?' he asked, a faraway expression plastered on his face.

'Merlin, how do you manage to wipe your own arse?' I questioned.

'Well, Peter usually lends a hand' Remus snickered, before his eyes went wide, like he couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud.

I laughed heartlessly. Why Peter is a marauder I will never know. In fact, why he is in Gryffindor completely baffles me. But I suppose the sorting hat must have seen something in him. And James took him under his wing when he had to share a dormitory with the other boys. I'm pretty sure that the others don't like him that much, but make an effort because James accepts him.

Flicking my wand, I picked up Potter and floated him out of the portrait hole and up the stairs to the hospital wing. Remus ran ahead of me to get the door, but I misjudged the height and sent Potter's head slamming into the doorframe.

'Oops'. I winced.

'Poppy!' Sirius bellowed as I dropped Potter onto a nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office, and upon seeing James her expression became amused.

'Do I even want to know?'

'He fell down the stairs.' Remus supplied.

'Well someone' Sirius coughed and nodded his head towards me '_pushed_ him'.

'I didn't. He _fell_!' I replied stiffly seeing Madame Pomfrey's eyes narrow at me. 'At least _I_ didn't drop him. Twice.'

'Well at least _I_ didn't slam him into the doorframe.'

'Well at least _I_ wasn't going to leave him wounded on the floor for 'entertainment purposes''.

Sirius glared at this

'Well at least I didn't jump on top of him' he grinned, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

'What!' I exploded.

'And _then_ proceed to beat him over the head with a book the size of Peter!' he then mumbled something that sounded like '..pure genius..'.

'Whoa! Hold the patronus! One, I _fell_ on him.'

'Heard that one before' Sirius muttered.

I continued as if I hadn't heard him 'and two, I _dropped_ the book when I fell.'

'_Mmhm_', he nodded sarcastically.

Desperate not to be beaten by Black I retaliated.

'Well... at least I'm not-not-not a player!' Yup that is as far as my intuition would reach.

Sirius was looking vaguely pleased with himself, clearly having taken it as a compliment. Even Madame Pomfrey was laughing delicately at my lame comeback, which is when I realised that her and Remus had been standing there watching our little disagreement like spectators at a tennis match.

I could have jumped for joy when the doors burst open, diverting everyone's attention from me and my quickly reddening face.

Once I saw who in fact had entered I wasn't so thrilled.

There were lots of frantic gasps of horror and the Potterettes began crowding around James and a lot of OMM is he alright?s, will he be Ok?'s and what happened?'s ensued.

One 6th year Ravenclaw with straight black hair and a pointy face detached herself from the crowd and marched over to me, her pretty features contorted with rage.

'What did you do to him?' she demanded prodding me hard in the chest.

'What do you mean what did _I _do to him?'

'Oh come off it Evans, it's always you. So come on. What did he do to you this time? _Look _at you?'

Ouch. Was I really like that to him? I had always thought that Potter had been the problem but perhaps it _was_ me. This news only confirmed Marlene's theory and now I am definitely going to be sticking to my point system, or as I have code named my little plan; Potter: Nice or nasty?

'Out. Now!' Madam Pomfrey screeched, the arrival of the screaming girls seemed to have reminded her that she had a patient, as she ran around flailing her arms about and shepherding the more persistent Potterettes towards the exit.

As the crowd of girls were all but pushed through the door, a mountain of wizarding confectionary appeared where they had all just been congregated. There was enough chocolate and sweets to stock Honeydukes for months!

I stared as Sirius ripped open a packet of drewballs, Remus tore the head off a chocolate frog, ('Aww. I got Mad-eye again!') and Madam Pomfrey chewed on a liquorice wand as she began fussing over Potter.

I, however, dropped into a chair slightly away from the others. Why would Potter like me over all those other girls? I mean they obviously adore him; they must have sacrificed their entire stashes of chocolate for a few bumps on the head. He wouldn't have to work so hard to please them, a few grins here and there. Plus they were all positively gorgeous! It's not like I'm anything special, yet he still fights for me, even though I always turn him down in the most embarrassing and cruel ways I can think of.

I looked over at the unconscious Potter to find that his face actually looked rather peaceful and sweet when it wasn't ruined by his usually smarmy expression.

Jees. Potter looking nice. Maybe I better get _my_ head checked out.

**A/N: hey guys! I know this took longer to put up than usual; I'm sorry!**

**I hope the grammar is better than usual, I proof read it about 100 times!**

**Please review!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	6. Of Course You Snore!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm back!**

**I know this has taken me FOREVER to put up, but I'm back at school and my teachers are just piling on the c.w **

**And I need to apologise for keeping you waiting for so long, and them giving you such a short chapter, but I have the next two ready, I just need to type them up, so I might get another one on tonight, if not, it will definitely be up soon. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Anna-Cate xx**

Chapter 6 ~ Of Course You Snore!

JPOV

Eugh. I feel like I have just been hit in the head by a bludger. I can vaguely here Sirius chattering away to what I can only presume is himself, as there was no one talking back, although it's not like he was giving them a chance with the pace he talks at.

Forcing my eyes open I saw Sirius's features shooting towards me, as he waved his hand rapidly in front of my face, his cheeky grin bobbing up and down behind it.

'PRONGS! You're up!' he bellowed making my head throb painfully. 'Well, I'm off to lunch' he announced. After throwing a meaningful look behind him, he skipped from the hospital wing, whistling something that sounded scarily like show tunes.

I looked blearily round my bed, and got excited when I saw a pile of sweets, before noticing that it was a pile of wrappers. Aren't my friend's just brilliant? They leave _after_ eating all the sickness chocolate.

I slumped back down into my pillows, wondering what had happened for me to end up here on the first day back. Last thing I can remember is falling down the girls' staircase, Lily's face inches from mine, and then pain. Lots of reoccurring pain.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake.' Poppy came bustling in. 'It would seem you have taken quite a –ah- _fall. _Multiple head wounds and bodily bruises. You must have landed very, erm' she coughed slightly '_awkwardly_. Now you will suffer a slight concussion' she continued briskly after her slight pause 'but drink this' she shoved a steaming cup of lumpy blue liquid into my hand 'and it will clear up within the hour. Now, once I have healed your cuts, I see no reason why you should have to stay the night' she smiled kindly at me before she left for her office.

Shooting a disgusted look at the potion, I prepared myself to down it in one when Poppy gave out a small scream.

'Oh, Ms. Evans!' _Lily?_

'I didn't realise you were there, gave me quite a fright.' I could practically see the stern look that would accompany the voice as she continued. 'Visiting times really are over…' when she faltered, and I couldn't imagine what would make her voice sound so soft '…but you can stay I suppose, just don't disturb him, he needs his rest.'

As Poppy wandered away my eyes scanned the chairs surrounding my bed, but I couldn't see Evans. Where did she go?

Then from some distance away, I heard Lily's slightly chastising voice saying 'you better drink that, I don't think I could handle you concussed.'

Nodding like a small child I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position, but the walls began spinning wildly and I fell back down. Thinking I was extremely clever, I began trying to tip the liquid from height into my gaping mouth. I do not recommend this idea. Potion: everywhere.

A giggling Lily walked over, and cleared up the spilt drink, returning it to its glass before handing it back to me.

I felt a soft pressure on my arm, then the other, and a small force tugging me upwards.

'Come on' Lily spoke into my ear, her breath brushing delicately around my cheeks. I literally jumped into the air out of surprise, whacking my head on hers.

'AHH!' she cried, jumping backwards, a hand shooting up to one of her eyes, the other one beginning to pool with tears. I clambered out of the bed, knowing that I wouldn't be of much use, but intending to try anyway, resolutely ignoring the fact that the walls were closing in on me.

I tried to step forward, and the floor came rushing toward me. 'Owww' I complained into the floor, so it came out more like 'agghh!' before leaping back up, determined not to look stupid in front of Lily.

I wobbled as I took a tentative step forward, and a hysterical Lily tried to push me back onto the bed. Problem was, she still had one eye covered, and completely missed me, meaning that she went toppling forward, rebounded off the bouncy bed and rocketed backward, tripped over her own feet, and collapsed, her head hitting the floor with a sickening thud as a scream burst free from her lips.

I was making slow but frantic progress towards her when Poppy, obviously having heard the commotion, came flying back in.

'Potter, lie back down! And drink that potion!' She ordered before rounding on Lily. 'Ms. Evans what _are_ you doing on the floor?'She offered he hand to Lily who was lying helplessly on the floor. Lily removed her hand from her eye to take her offer, but fell unceremoniously back down onto her butt when Poppy let go of Lily's hand, hers flying up to her chest in shock.

Lily's eye was so swollen you could barely make out her perfect green eyes, and her skin was already turning a nasty purple colour.

'And how exactly did this' she gestured at the red head who was gazing up at her, 'happen' she checked her watch, 'in the last five minutes?' she asked as she managed to haul Lily off the floor and guide her towards the empty bed next to mine.

Lily didn't reply, just pointed at the back of her head, her good eye turning red and pooling with tears.

'Merlin!' Poppy exclaimed, making me want to go and make sure she was OK. Poppy threw her down on the bed and began muttering incantations at the back of Lily's head. After a few minuetes she finally lowered her wand, and whipped around.

'Drink that potion Potter! She scolded me before once again charging back into her office.

I threw back the sticky solution, and just about managed not to spit it straight back out. I looked over to check on Lily. She glanced back, smiling weakly at the lamp on my bedside table while her eyes were gazing at a point above my head, giving her the overall effect of a mountain troll.

Poppy appeared at the side of Lily's bed with a potion identical to mine. Turning around to take the glass, I saw the back of Lily's head for the first time, and let moan. It was covered in a glistening red liquid.

Both girls turned towards me, Poppy waving her wand, and disappearing the blood from Lily's hair.

'It's just a scratch' Lily assured me waving her hand nonchalantly, and nearly flinging the glass right out of Poppy's hand.

'You will both be able to leave in an hour or so.' Poppy informed us, looking more than a little relieved at this prospect, 'I have to go visit the headmaster, neither of you move from your beds.' She warned us both, although her eyes never left mine.

'I'm sorry, Lily' I rushed out as soon as I heard the door snap shut.

'Calm down, it's just a scratch' she assured me again. I nodded my head, knowing that she was right. Poppy could fix anything.

'So what were you trying to get up to the girls dorm for anyway?' she asked, her voice straining as though she was having to try very hard to have this conversation.

'Well, actually, I wanted to see you. Why did the stairs disappear anyway? You girls have visited us in our dorms before.' And all of Sirius' 'girlfriends' although best not mention that to Lily.

Lily chuckled at this, nodding her head knowingly. 'Girls are supposedly more trustworthy than boys' she explained. 'And why exactly did you want to see me?' she asked curiously.

'Well, the thing is...' I paused, trying to think of a way to apologise for the duvet thing, without angering her.

'Oh, will you just spit it out!' she snapped. _Too late_.

'I'm sorry for last night. You know under the covers. I didn't really ask your permission to pull you under.'

I recoiled back into my bed, pulling up the sheets to my eyes like it was some kind of protective shield, and prepared myself for the verbal onslaught that was surely coming.

However, much to my surprise (and all the portraits that had appeared in the various pictures surrounding us hoping to see a good argument), Lily began… laughing.

'Well, you didn't give me much opportunity to refuse. You fell asleep within three seconds.'

I silently scolded myself for not treasuring every precious second.

'You sleep like the dead' she accused 'I mean it.' she added upon seeing my disbelieving expression. 'I was lick-' she stopped abruptly, blushing furiously '-umm, poking and shouting at you for ages.' She finished lamely her face now tomato red, her eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at me.

'And the _snoring!' _ she proclaimed, quickly getting over her embarrassment to pursue mine.

'I do not snore'

'What?' She burst. 'It sounded like a chainsaw!'

'Now I know your pulling my wand Evans, I am _not that_ bad!'

'Oh, so you admit you snore than?' she teased. 'And I didn't say it was a bad thing.' She tagged on the end. 'Kind of sweet and reassuring'' she murmured so quietly I wasn't sure I had even heard it, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, as red began pooling around her cheeks.

I smiled widely as the portraits stalked away, complaining loudly about 'let-downs'.

Could Lily Evans possibly find me –sweet? I couldn't wait to tell Sirius!

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me guys! **

**As always, please review!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	7. Heavy?

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 7 ~ Heavy?

I knew I was staring, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Lily was lying on her bed, reading a book she had brought up earlier when she had been visiting me. Although reading may not be the right word, perhaps, _devouring_? And definitely not book. Maybe boulder was a better description. Anyway, watching her read was relaxing me; she looked so peaceful when she read. Maybe I ought to give it a try, you know… reading for fun. _I really must be concussed. _

'Yes Potter?' Lily turned to glare at me.

'What?' I asked confused. _What had I actually done?_

'I'm not a bloody television! Stop staring at me. It's creeping me out.'

'A … _telyvin_?' I asked perplexed.

'For Merlin's sake Potter, just stop looking at me!'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to' I apologised.

She looked at me like I was crazy and I quickly faced the other direction. No need to get her worked up.

However it was only seconds later when I felt my eyes straying over to her again. It was like they had taken on a life of their own. As much as I tried to pull them back, they kept on turning until they came to rest upon...

'_Ow_!' What the bloody hell was that for?' I bellowed, rubbing my nose which was swelling rapidly, and pulling off my smashed glasses, making everything go blurry. I didn't need good eyesight to imagine the smug grin on Lily's face now.

'I asked you to stop looking at me' she reasoned, as if this was a perfectly acceptable reason to lob a book the size of Peter at someone!

'You're lucky I like you, Evans' I grumbled as I repaired my glasses, and tried to sooth my burning nose.

She just laughed delicately, having already acquired another book from her bag.

After an hour of idle silence, Madame Pomfrey returned, finished healing my cuts and grazes, pursed her lips at my nose, but thought better to ask how it had happened, as Lily looked on in apparent horror. Aw, she was worried about me.

'Just a few bumps my Lilyflower, no need to worry.'

She narrowed her eyes angrily at my nickname, but thankfully refrained from throwing another ridiculous size book at me. I think I'm finally beginning to get somewhere with her.

'You two can go now.' Madame Pomfrey dismissed us hastily after quickly checking the back of Lily's head; happy to see the back of us.

Swinging her legs fluidly over the side of the bed, her blazing red hair shining in the sunlight pouring through the window, Lily wandered over to retrieve her hardback from the floor and skipped lightly over to where I was waiting by the door, giving me a slight smile as she looked up at me.

I beamed down at her, holding the door open as she stepped timidly through, her arms wrapped firmly around the book.

'Here, let me take that for you' I offered, motioning to the atrocity. She grinned manically at this, making me take a step back from this evil looking Lily, as she dropped the book into my waiting arms.

'_Whoah_!' I exclaimed as I struggled to keep myself from falling flat on the floor, as the boulder pulled me down, almost ripping my arms from my sockets.

_Merlin! How does Lily manage to carry this around all day?_

I saw her staring at me, concern and mockery evident in her features. I heaved the book back up from its place on the floor, and attempted to grin at her.

LPOV

That's odd. I think I might have actually gotten along with Potter, for the first time... well, _ever_.

I looked over at him and saw that he had a grimace plastered on his normally cheerful face. A small bead of sweat was gathering on his hairline, and I couldn't help but tease him.

'You alright there?' I asked, feigning innocence. He just nodded slightly back at me, concentrating on keeping his balance, as he made his way down the stairs.

'I can take it back...' I trailed off, knowing that his pride would never allow it.

'No, that's quite alright Evans. I am more than capable' he panted 'I mean, I _am_ Quidditch Captain.' Even gasping for breath, he couldn't help but brag.

I felt a chuckle slip through my lips, not finding his comment arrogant like I usually would. What was wrong with me?

I smiled up at him, sweat trickling down his face, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose.

I have to stop being so nice, he will get the wrong idea. I chanced another glance up at him, to see that he was grinning widely. _Too late._

I shifted my hair over my shoulder to shield my burning face from his curious gaze.

Once, when I peeked through the curtain of my hair, I saw him flicking his eyes quizzically between my scrawny little arms, and his quidditch toned ones, before he tensed his muscles and pulled what I am sure he thought was a intimidating, masculine face, but reminded me of an angry kitten; cute but not altogether dangerous, and I couldn't stop myself from bursting into hysterical laughter.

By the time we arrived at the great hall for lunch, Potter was hunched over, his face glowing red with sweat pouring in torrents down his face. He dumped the book on the Gryffindor table with a thud, causing a dish of bread rolls to be flung into the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity when he glared accusingly at the book.

'What?' he asked, as I wiped away the tears of mirth.

JPOV

'You don't _actually _think I could carry that around all day, do you?' she asked, finally calmed.

I couldn't work out whether that was an insult or a compliment, so I said nothing and waited for her to expand.

Seeing my confused expression seemed to set her off again. I had always wanted Lily to laugh in my presence, having admired it from a distance for so long, but whenever I had imagined it, Lily was laughing at one of my witty_ jokes_, notat _me._ This was just embarrassing.

'I cast a featherweight charm on it, you dolt'. She explained. I looked up at the stairs I had just dragged the monstrosity down, and threw myself into onto the bench, spearing my fork angrily through a sausage, as Lily continued giggling at me.

'You alright there Prongs?' Sirius enquired from his seat further down the table, his mouth full of mashed potato. 'You look a bit flushed.'

I heard Lily burst into fits of laughter from where she was sitting with Alice, and growling stacked my plate full of food and exited the great hall in a haze of embarrassment, grumbling incoherently to myself the whole way.

LPOV

I watched Potter stalk from the great hall, his dinner threatening to topple from his plate at any moment, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. I must have bruised his ego. He probably deserved it though.

I racked my brains, trying to think of something he had done that would excuse my meanness earlier, but came up blank.

Damn. My plan wasn't going to work if I didn't change a little bit as well.

_Stupid Potter_. I know he didn't actually do anything, but it always made me feel a bit better to blame things on him. I did it so often it was a knee jerk reaction.

Wondering why in earth I was actually doing this stupid plan, I gave nice Potter a point for carrying my book down seven flights of moving stairs.

I spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about in the heads common room. One of the perks of being a head was that we got our own common room and bathroom.

I told myself that I was only up here to take a look around it, familiarise myself with the place, but if I was being honest with myself, I knew it was because I wanted to see Potter and apologise for earlier.

I prided myself on being a nice person. And I know I wasn't always, (okay, practically never) nice to Potter, I was only mean when he had been, or he and his little gang did something stupid. So having excepted that I had done something mean unprovoked, I wouldn't be able to relax until he had forgiven me.

JPOV 

An interesting (and helpful) point about Lily Evans is that when she is alone she talks to herself. I don't think she even realises she does it, but it did mean that over the years I had learnt a lot about her.

And this is how I came to know that she wanted to apologise to me for earlier, and that she may actually be beginning to like me. This new found information cheered me up greatly, and I was looking forward even more than I had been all summer, to rounds tonight.

I was waiting in the entrance hall for Lily, when I heard the doors open, and a cold breeze fly in and ruffle my hair. I turned around to see the redhead walking towards me, and I began grinning like a fool.

'Hi' she greeted me timidly, looking at her shoes which she was scuffing along the floor.

'Hey!' I greeted her, my hand jumping automatically to my hair, before I remembered who I was with and forced it back down again.

'S. S-s-s.' Lily attempted to speak, but every time she tried to talk, nothing more would come out.

'Lily?' I asked worried. How hard must it be for her to apologise?

'Look Potter' she rushed. 'Sorry for the book thing'. Her eyes were darting around, looking anywhere but at me, before they came to rest back on her shoes.

'Why?' I chuckled.

'You were angry at me' she stated, baffled.

'Yeah, I was angry. But not at you, never at you.' I told her, filling my words with the emotion I felt.

She looked up at me, confusion clear in her eyes.

'It was a funny prank Evans. I'm just not used to them being played on me. It came as quite a shock to be honest' I explained, trying to show her that I wasn't angry at her.

'It wasn't a prank.' She clarified.

'_Okaaaaay_, if you say so.' I teased 'but I do believe that hanging around with the marauders has finally worn off on you.'

I laughed as she scowled at me and stalked off toward the stairs.

'What were you doing outside anyway?' I enquired, wanting to start up a conversation and genuinely curious as to whether she would tell me the truth or not.

'Walking. It's really peaceful to just go for a wander around the lake in the evening.' Wow. She actually told me what she was feeling. I of course already knew why she liked to go on later night wanderings, having followed her on more than one occasion. No need to tell _her_ that though.

'Yeah, it is' I agreed. I wondered how she would react if she knew that I basically stalked her around the castle, or followed her on the marauders map, and grimaced at the vivid mental image of a furious Lily brandishing her wand angrily inches from my face.

The patrol carried on much like this for the next hour and a half. Lily joking and making idle chatter, and she let me see a side of her I had never been allowed to experience before. And I don't know how it is possible, but I became even more in love with her than I had been before.

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit boring, and not much happens, but I had fun writing it so I thought I would post it anyway. :D**

**As per usual, let me know what you think!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	8. Broom Cupboard?

**A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person for making you guys wait so long for an update, but school has been crazy with coursework and everything. Sorry.**

**Anyway, this is an especially long chapter for all you guys for sticking with me for so long!**

**I love you!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**

Chapter 8 ~ Broom Cupboard?

'So you're telling me that James was a gentleman and carried your belongings for you, and you added a point _against _him?' Marlene was asking as though I was insane.

'Well, when you say it like_ that'_ I mumbled as the girls burst into laughter.

I had just informed them of my Potter: nice or nasty? Plan and they were all for it.

It is Monday morning and the first school day of our last ever year. Sirius and Peter are still in bed according to James, who has just arrived and plonked himself next to me, his arm as per usual, flung over my shoulder.

_Smack_! With the heavy volume I had been reading while eating my cereal, I whacked it into his stomach.

Slightly winded I heard Potter grumble 'well _you're_ feeling better. Was wondering who had abducted the real Evans' as he removed his arm but sidled up the bench so that he was closer to me, causing his arm to brush lightly against mine whenever he moved and sending a tingly feeling to shoot through my body whenever they did so. It was unlike anything I had experienced with Amos or Severus, and I have to say, I like it.

Twenty minutes later, after professor McGonagall had finished with the younger students; she finally came over to give us our timetables.

I groaned when I saw my first lesson: transfiguration. The one subject I have trouble with at Hogwarts, but you need it to become an auror. It is also the subject not one of my girlfriends takes with me.

Not to worry though! The marauders, (minus Peter, he didn't get the necessary owls to continue on with the course) always seems to be there to keep me 'entertained'- as they like to call it. I, along with any _sane_ people, like to call it annoying the hippogriff out of me.

Of course when I looked Potter was smiling hugely, and it just seemed to grow larger as he compared our timetables.

'Why Lily, it would appear that we share the same subjects, except when you have arithmancy and I have muggle studies.' I was again struck by the question of why Potter, who comes from a line of respectable wizards, would feel the need to take muggle studies.

'Oh joy' I muttered sarcastically, throwing back the last of my pumpkin juice.

'Come on, we better get going' he said, as he jumped from his seat and stole some toast from a Potterettes plate.

This was _after:_ two large bowls of cereal, five slices of toast, two bacon and egg sandwiches and three sausages.

I looked at Potter, and noticed for the first time how…_big_ he had gotten. For some reason I still had the picture of the cocky, scrawny, messy haired individual who had asked me to Hogsmeade in third year.

But he has become really…_toned._ Looking at his flat stomach I couldn't fathom where all that food could go, nor did I care as I sat ogling this new (to my eyes anyway) Potter.

'Umm, Lily, are you coming?' Potter asked warily.

Everyone was staring at me._ I_ was staring at Potters tummy. Oh Merlin. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

'Yeah' I coughed, muttered a goodbye to my grinning friends then clambered from the bench.

'So Evans, I couldn't help but notice your staring' He teased once we were out of earshot of our friends, for which I was grateful.

'Don't flatter yourself.' I snapped. Merlin knows his ego needs no more encouragement. 'I was considering what a messy eater you are actually' I invented wildly.

He started inspecting his shirt for stains but couldn't find anything. As much as he ate like a complete pig, he never actually seemed to spill anything down him. Which is more than can be said for me. Nearly every meal I would end up with spaghetti, or gravy down my front, no matter how neatly I tried to eat, or how small the bites I took. I was just too clumsy to eat posh.

'What?' Potter asked, looking at me like I was going loopy. Hmm. There's a thought.

'Yeah, you have a splodge of jam right… _there_' I said, flicking some I had just acquired from the Ravenclaw table onto the middle of Potters otherwise spotless shirt.

Potter stopped, looked down at the jam that was slowly dripping down his shirt and…_burst into laughter_? I didn't really understand what was so funny (I _had_ just smeared jam all over his shirt) but it had the desired effect and he forgot about my staring.

'Ohh Evans, Evans, Evans' he shook his head at me, sounding disappointed 'You're going to regret that'.

He vanished the jam stain, and I gave him a quizzical look as I walked through the door he was holding open for me.

We were the first in the class so could choose the best seats. I walked straight towards the front row, but Potter grabbed the strap of my bag, and pulled me back to his normal seat; closest to the door, furthest away from the teacher.

'Potter, what are you playing at?' Looking up I saw that he had a deadly serious look on his face, something I had always wanted him to do, but never actually witnessed before. I hated it.

'Why so serious?' I asked, and realised just how serious he was, when he didn't even crack the 'Sirius' joke.

'Evans, we can be friends this year, can't we?' He looked down at me, his eyes full of meaning that I didn't understand, and before I could find the breath to answer he had ploughed onward.

'Well, you know, with being head boy and girl together and everything, I think it's important we at least try 'he reasoned.

'Of course we can.' I agreed. 'I mean either you've gotten better, or I've become more tolerant, and we can hold a civil conversation without it ending in a screaming match.' I would agree to anything to get that half serious, have totally depressed expression of his face.

I smiled and he grinned shyly back.

Since when was Potter shy?

'So, friends sit together right?'

'Yeah, I suppose. But I'm sitting at the front'.

He finally let my eyes go, and I was amazed to see that the classroom had filled since we had arrived, the front seats had already having been taken by two Ravenclaws. Damn.

I moved to the second row, and dumped by bag down on the floor.

'Aww come on Lily, I'm not sitting _there_.' Potter complained.

'Suit yourself' I responded and started unpacking my quills.

No way was I getting dragged in to sitting with Potter at the back. He would never allow me to get any work done. Just because _he_ can miraculously pass all his exams without studying.

Professor McGonagall swooped into the room and cast a quick glance around.

'I want everyone sitting in pairs' she announced.

I glanced quickly around hoping beyond hope that Potter wasn't my only option. Breathing a sigh of relief I saw Remus sitting alone at the table beside Potter. Thank Merlin.

I stuffed my belongings back in my bag and made a mad dash toward the free seat.

I was halfway across the room, having only tripped over my feet once, when a long haired individual sauntered into the room, looking as though he had just rolled out of bed (and probably had) but still managing to look extremely handsome and well kept.

He made his way over to the free seat next to Potter, but as he pulled out the chair a hand shot out of nowhere and pushed him into the empty seat next to Remus. He fell into the seat, confused, but upon seeing me tumbling across the room he began grinning stupidly.

I stopped my bull like charge, wondering if I should just sit back down, and see if I could convince Potter to sit with me at the front. Not likely, Potter was rather stubborn, just like me.

'Ms. Evans, if you would kindly sit next to Mr. Potter' McGonagall said in an annoyed tone.

I grudgingly made my way over to the desk at the back as McGonagall glanced at the various pairs scattered across the room before nodding approvingly. 'This will be your seating plan until further notice.'

Groaning I dropped into my seat, and turned to look at Potter who was grinning manically, his hand running through his hair.

I turned to McGonagall who had started her lecture on the importance of NEWTS.

I was slipping into a daydream when something poked my arm.

I looked around to see what Potter wanted, but he wasn't even looking at me. _Odd_.

I turned back around and began doodling idly in the margins of my parchment when something poked me again. I whipped around, intrigued to find out what was prodding me, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, turned back to the front once again.

I was concentrating on the fly that was zooming around the board, when I felt something tickle my ear. I jerked around to see Potter staring intently at McGonagall which only confirmed my suspicions. _Since when did Potter pay attention to the Professor?_

I decided not to scold him, but play along, whipping around and staring in confusion at the empty air as he hid whatever he had prodded me with. It was actually quite amusing (even though I am sure he is aware that I am just humouring him), better than listening to McGonagall drone on anyway.

The lesson passed quickly in this fashion and I soon found myself walking with the marauders towards my favourite class, charms.

Charms was much the same, except I had raced in and secured my seat next to Marlene before Potter could rope me into sitting next to him again.

Even from his seat across the room, he somehow managed to continue prodding me. It was beginning to annoy me, especially seeing as Flitwick had actually decided to teach us something, and I was trying to concentrate on the complicated household spells he was lecturing us on. I was finding it increasingly hard to take notes when my ink bottle kept bumping my head.

Arithmancy, my only lesson without Potter was…_boring_, to say the least. Professor Juggles had also taken to the idea of a NEWT lecture, and without Potter to entertain me I was sitting there, reduced to shaping my fingernails in a silent daze.

I was sitting next to a quiet Ravenclaw, who said nothing except his introduction as being Tom at the start of the class. Hmm, I would have to find some way to get him talking or this lesson could become tedious.

The lesson passed painfully, and I found myself yearning to get to Potions.

However, once I got there I wish I hadn't.

Potions today was…_entertaining_.

Slughorn had already paired us up into partners that he thought would work best together. Unfortunately Slughorn was still innocently unaware of the 'Snape incident' and seeing as how well we used to work together, he paired me with Severus.

The scene went a little like this:

'_Potter and Mulciber' Slughorn boomed, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. Potter grinned peevishly, but I could tell that he was upset at having to work with a Slytherin. Why they put us in classes together I will never know. Something about inter-house co-operation. It will never work. It just makes more opportunities for duels and violence. _

'_Black and McKinnon' Slughorn continued, Marlene groaned, while Black sauntered forward to take his place beside her. _

'_Snape and Lily' he beamed down at me, as if he was doing me a huge favour. _

'_I know, I know. You can thank me by attending my little get together this Friday, a sort of welcome back party for my favourite students' he rambled, obviously having taken my exclamation of horror as a squeal of excitement._

'_No.' The voice was quiet but firm as everyone turned to star at Potter, who was glaring at the ecstatic Snape from his chair. _

'_Excuse me?' Slughorn asked, confused and shocked at this interruption. _

'_No' Potter repeated._

_My eyes were flicking wildly between Potter and Slughorn, waiting to see what would happen. _

'_Will you take your seat please, Lily?' Slughorn instructed, having made the decision to ignore Potter. _

_My eyes were wide with horror as I traipsed over to the chair next to Severus. Severus was trying to conceal his glee with a look of disgust, but was failing miserably. _

_I dumped my bag down and went to sit down. I was just about to flop into the seat, when it scooted away from me. I shrugged and followed it and tried to sit down. Once again it scooted away from me. _

_After five more embarrassing attempts I was getting flustered and tried a running leap at the seat, trying to take it by surprise, and failed miserably as the chair zoomed away from me and crashed into the line of shelves behind me. _

_The shelves collapsed, raining heavy black caldrons down on my desk, many managing to suspiciously land on Severus, while all of them miraculously missed me by centimetres, as I stared up at the scene from my position on the floor. _

_Laughter erupted around the room, and I sneaked a look at the main suspect, to find that Potter was not laughing madly like the other marauders, (minus Peter- once again didn't get the grade) but was looking at Severus with a smug grin set across his features, and I found that I wasn't even mad at him._

'_Everyone QUIET!' Slughorn roared, taking control of the situation as Mary and Marlene ran forward to help me up off the floor. This proved harder than expected as both were roaring with laughter, and unable to stand without bending over and clutching their stomachs. _

'_Mulciber, take Snape to the hospital wing' he ordered, flourishing his wand, and sending the caldrons back onto the now repaired shelf. _

_I finally managed to scramble up from the floor, and watched as Mulciber left the now silent room, leaving the bleeding Snape to drag himself out of the embarrassing situation. What a good friend he is. _

_Appraising who was now left in the class, Slughorn paired me with James and he went from cocky to scared as I marched over to his desk and flopped gently into the unmoving chair. _

'_Thank you' I mouthed at him, his shock spreading rapidly across his features, before it was replaced with a large grin, his eyes dancing. _

_The end of the lesson came around quickly and after making a perfect draught of living death, Slughorn decided that perhaps we would be better paired together, and Snape and Mulciber would pair together next lesson. _Oh joy.

Lunch zoomed past and before I knew it I was sitting next to Remus in double DADA with James glaring daggers at us from his seat across the classroom.

I was made to endure_ yet another_ NEWT lecture and longwinded introduction from the new teacher.

Thankfully, the professors seem to have taken this as the day to drill into us the importance of NEWTS, and we were free from homework, for one night at least.

JPOV

Today was…different, but I have to say an altogether success.

I sat next to Lily in _two_ lessons, _and_ she sat next to me at lunch over the empty seat next to Mary. _Plus_ she had played along with the poking game, although she was getting a little angry by the time we reached potions. And then, she thanked me for basically raining cauldrons on Snivilus. I guess she really hadn't wanted to sit next to him. I had been preparing myself for some sort of attack.

Just rounds to go now. This will be fun.

The patrol had been much like yesterday; fun and comfortable, and as we came to a stop outside the portrait of the fat lady I tried desperately to build up my courage.

It was hard when I was nearly 100% sure that she would just reject me without a second thought. But I think she may be beginning to like me, and if I don't keep asking her out, how is she supposed to know I like her?

'What do you say, Evans. You, me, broom cupboard, 12 o'clock?' I froze, not believing the words that had just escaped my mouth.

'SMACK!' Lily's hand connected with my jaw. And I recoiled backward against the pain.

'How dare you!' she shrieked

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that.' I bumbled an apology.

'I'm not one of your little Potterettes that follow you around like dogs! I demand respect form you!'

'I know, I know, it just slipped out' I tried to explain.

Lily opened her mouth to continue her rant but snapped it shut, her eyes pooling with tears as she turned and tore through the portrait hole.

I dashed in behind her, trying to catch her before she disappeared up those damn stairs, but when I reached the bottom of the staircase, I saw a flash of red hair, and heard a resilient bang as she slammed the dorm room door shut.

I ignored the questioning eyes of the people in the common room, and hands shaking angrily, dragged myself up to my dormitory and crumpled onto my bed.

Stupid, stupid,_ stupid_. Leave it to me to ruin a perfect day.

Why in the name of _Merlin_, did I have to say that?

I made Lily _cry_. I'm a terrible person.

LPOV

That arrogant, stuck-up, self-centred… I trailed off, having no word for how angry I was with him at the moment.

I wiped furiously at the tears that were pouring from my eyes.

I can't believe I had actually been beginning to like _Potter._ I thought he had changed, but he was still the same arrogant toe-rag he had been back in fifth year.

A _broom cupboard_? What kind of girl does he think I am? And what kind of guy does that make him?

If I was being honest it was his last comment that had been the icing on the cake. 'It slipped out' It brought back memories of Snape's betrayal.

I give nasty Potter 1000 points! Or better, I'm forgetting about the stupid plan! How dumb was I, even contemplating that Potter was capable of change?

And now I had gotten close enough to him for him to hurt me. I knew this would happen. I'm so sick of boys!

I heard Mary and Marlene come in and feigned sleep, to angry and upset to talk, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: So you guys probably hate me for this chapter right now, but since when was Lily and James' relationship ever perfect?**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think.**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	9. Empty

**A/N: Quick update huh?**

**Sorry if there are any huge mistakes, I'm sitting in business writing this :S and my teacher keeps coming around to check that we're doing our work properly! **

**And I want to get it up before the end of the lesson.**

**So enjoy! **

Chapter 9 ~ Empty

JPOV

The morning after I tried to apologise to Lily at breakfast, but as I sat down she took her plate and walked off to sit with some sixth years.

In lessons she talked to me only when absolutely necessary and acted like I didn't exist the rest of the time, save for when we had to discuss head duties.

Patrols were done in complete silence, and the only time I could see the real Lily, was when I followed her around under the cloak.

After two weeks of apologising whenever the opportunity arose (whenever I saw her), I stopped and decided that perhaps if I gave her a chance to cool off alone, she would forgive me.

Four weeks later and we still patrol in silence.

My life has become worthless. There doesn't seem to be a point to it without Lily. I can't stand this stony silence; at least before she would shout at me when she was angry.

'Prongs mate, you gotta get over her' Sirius said, pulling me out of my reverie.

'How can I? I've been in love with her since fifth year.' I moaned, feeling sorry for myself.

'Why don't you apologise?' Sirius suggested wisely.

'Yeah, you know what, great plan, because I never thought of that before!' I spat back sarcastically.

'Alright, calm down, just trying to help' Sirius muttered darkly, before crossing the room and muttering frantically in Remus' ear.

I know they are worried about me, but I can't help it. I'm depressed.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of excitement for Halloween, and a mixture of girls asking me to go to the ball with them, and then tears after I rejected each ones invitation: mainly coming from Sirius.

The truth was I only wanted to go with one girl, but I knew she would never agree to go with me now.

LPOV

Since Potter degraded me after patrol, more than six weeks ago now, my life has become a whole lot simpler. Of course my life has also become a lot more boring.

I have since calmed down after Potter managed to stop apologising to me every two seconds, and I may even be beginning to miss his annoying pranks that, even though annoying and highly inappropriate, also helped cheer me up and take away the boredom of a slow day at Hogwarts.

The marauders had become quite legendary actually, but the students of Hogwarts have not seen hide nor hair from them since we returned. And I can't help but feel that it may have something to do with me, and a boy that likes to go by the name of Prongs.

Classes and lunch that were normally filled with marauder pranks, James being a prat and him following me around, were now filled with awkward silences.

My friends desperately wanted me to forgive him, and tried to explain that what he said must have been a slip of the tongue. Sirius, deeply affected by his best friends distance had taken to following me around the castle begging me to give Prongs back. Apparently I had stolen his 'humanity'.

I had ignored James for so long, that he didn't even acknowledge my existence anymore, didn't even nod when I sat next to him in Transfiguration and Potions. And it hurt.

Sometimes I found my eyes straying over to him, expecting to see the bright smile he saved only for me, and I would sit disappointed when I saw the ghost of his once cheerful face.

If I was being honest, I had forgiven him a long time ago, but I was scared, scared of forgiving him and giving him the opportunity to break my heart.

'Crash!' the door to the heads common room where I had been sitting burst open revealing…nothing. No one came or went, and then suddenly the room felt cold, empty.

I needed to walk. Grabbing my cloak form where it hung over the sofa, I made my way down to the entrance hall.

After the long walk through the silent castle I finally made my way out into the moon filled night, breathing a sigh of relief as the crisp night air cooled my lungs.

My feet took me along my familiar path around the lake with no guidance, leaving my mind free to wander.

I stopped when I reached the other side of the lake and lay down on the floor to admire the shining moon. It was so beautiful and I was soon transfixed.

**A/N: So this is an insanely short chapter, but it's kind of a filler, letting you guys know Lily and James' emotions at the moment and setting up the scene for the next chapter. **

**I was going to post this one and the next chapter together as one huge chapter but it felt wrong. **

**So let me know what you think!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	10. Remus?

**A/N: ****Important****: I added a bit extra onto the end of the last chapter, so if you read it on the first day, you may need to check back and just read the last few paragraphs, Sorry. **

**WOW! 25 reviews! And 20 alerts!**

**I'm so happy! **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 10 ~ Remus?

I was vaguely aware of a savage barking in the background, and a pained howling that threatened to penetrate my daze, but I brushed it off. Such noises had no place in my dream.

I felt something soft but urgent nudging my foot and I shook it off.

The howling was becoming louder, and the incessant barking was coming from just behind me.

There was another heavy push on my foot followed by a pained whine.

I froze, suddenly scared stiff, and slowly built up the courage to open my eyes.

'_Potter_?' I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, sure I must be seeing things. But no, there he was James, standing in front of me, the dog I had heard barking earlier pawing at his legs and shaking his head vigorously toward the castle, obviously trying to tell Potter something vital.

Taking a deep breath Potter seemed to decide something, nodded his head and walked to my side.

'Lily' his voice sounded strained, as if he was in pain. 'I need you to come inside with me. Please' he asked, and hearing the note of panic in his voice I agreed with a small nod of my head.

Potters mouth visibly dropped as he stared at me in surprise. I looked into his eyes and knew that no matter how much he annoyed me, my life was empty without him.

James jumped into action when the dog snapped angrily at him. He pulled me up from my position on the ground and I quickly moved away from the grim like dog. Its hair was long and shiny, and I'm sure really soft, but it looked like the kind of animal that would hump your leg given half a chance.

James grinned widely when he saw this before the howling tore through the air once again, throwing him into action.

'Let's go.' He commanded, and we began running in the direction of the castle.

I was stumbling like crazy; I really wanted to look back and know what I was running _from_, but I didn't want to trip over and get eaten.

Obviously realising that I was having difficulty, James grabbed my hand, helping me keep my balance _and_ keeping the pace up.

My legs were whirring as fast as I could make them go, but I was still lagging behind James, so that he was basically dragging me along.

I was nearly bent over double; the stitch in my side was stabbing at me, my breathing ragged and painful, only fear pushing me forward.

Most annoyingly however, was the fact that Potter looked like he was taking a stroll in the park. Stupid quidditch.

Suddenly deciding I was too slow, Potter grasped me tightly around the waist, and flung me softly but firmly over his shoulder, barely breaking his stride.

I squealed in surprise as Potter suddenly changed direction, leading us into the forbidden forest.

I clamped my eyes shut, partly out of fear of seeing the mystery monster, but mostly because James was now full out sprinting, and I was being thrown about like crazy, but his hands remained firmly around my waist, keeping me somewhat in place.

Once Potter had taken a few steps into the forest, he swung me down, before once again grabbing my hand and pulling me behind the nearest tree.

I allowed him to curl me into him, so that his rapidly moving chest was pressing against my back.

He was fumbling with something in his pocket with one arm, the other on wrapped around my middle and pulling me tight against him.

He retrieved whatever he was looking for, and threw a soft material over the two of us.

I stood there, my heart beating so hard I was sure it was going to break through my chest, breathing fast and absolutely terrified of the crunching footsteps that were coming ever closer.

Then I saw it, my heart stopped, and my legs buckled, leaving James to hold me up. He pressed a warm hand over my mouth to muffle the scream that my dry throat would never release.

Even though I was terrified, I could not pull my eyes away from the beast, knowing that in a few short seconds it would see us and kill us.

It turned its head until its beady yellow eyes were looking directly at us. I tensed myself for the pain, but the werewolf turned away, his eyes having passed over us like we weren't there. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and felt James's hand quiver softly, making the see-through cloak covering us tremor slightly.

The wolf was sniffing wildly, following an invisible trail that would lead right to us.

The growling was getting louder, the beast speeding up with excitement as it got closer and closer to its target, and I spun my head around to bury it in Potters arm as a ravaged barking cut through the night joining the werewolves snarling. The growling and snapping gradually become quieter, the animals moving away from us, deeper into the forest.

I realised the danger must be gone when James dropped his hand from my mouth and slowly withdrew his arm from its death grip on my waist, and took a cautious step away from me.

I didn't understand the immense feeling of depression that coursed through me, until I felt the tear trickle softly down my cheek and realised the deep, gut wrenching feeling of rejection.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I realised that James would feel like this (or maybe worse) every time I heartlessly put him down for asking me out, even when it he asked really nicely.

I smiled weakly at him.

'Sorry you had to see that' he gestured toward the forest the werewolf had run into, having missed the tear I hastily wiped away.

'It's not your fault' I whispered quietly.

'Let's get back up to the castle' James suggested, turning back to the grounds and leading me silently out of the forest.

I am sure that if I had been coherent the walk up to the castle would have been unerringly awkward, but as I ambled along I was in a world of my own.

_Does James till like me? I never expected him to ignore me so completely back when I froze him out, and from his little display back in the forest it's quite clear where he stands._

_It's weird, since third year I'd wished that James Potter would like somebody else, follow around and annoy someone else. But without him I felt empty. I hated it._ And I didn't know how to get him back.

'James' I started once we reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you out' he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, it barely reached his lips.

'Actually, about that...' I tried to start but he cut me off.

'I really am sorry, I was nervous, my mind was jumbled and the next thing I knew I had said _that_.' He rushed out quickly, afraid I wouldn't listen to him long enough to hear him out.

'I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes' I grinned. 'I shouldn't have frozen you out like that. I...over reacted.'

James pulled a face at 'over reacted' as if that were an understatement. I swatted his arm.

'That was Remus.' I made it sound like a question, motioning back down the stairs.

Potter contemplated me with his large hazel eyes and then silently nodded his head.

Wow. Severus was right. Once he told me I had looked onto it, and thought he was right. But it was still a shock to hear it for certain, even if it was just confirmation.

'Okay, well 'night' I bade James good night, but before I could walk more than a few paces he caught my wrist lightly, spinning me back around to face him. I couldn't help but notice the goose bumps that soared up my arm at his touch.

'That's it? You're not creeped out? Scared?' he questioned, clearly confused but happy at my reaction.

'It's just Remus' I said pulling my hand from his touch and escaping through the portrait hole.

JPOV

How could I have been so stupid? Allowing Moony out of the shrieking shack? _Stupid. _

I almost got Lily killed. And Remus would never have been able to live with himself of he had hurt someone. We are supposed to look after him when he's turned. I'm a terrible person.

I've already hurt Lily once this term and nearly had her killed.

I thought about what I had overheard earlier, when she thought she had been sitting in the common room alone, and I had been hiding like a coward under the cloak; 'Giving him the opportunity to break my heart'. I couldn't let myself do that to her. I have to forget how much I love her,_ for_ her.

Well, I couldn't ever _forget_, I would just have to admire from a distance.

**Review?**


	11. Silence For Love

**A/N: Another terribly short chapter, but I wanted to let you guys understand how James feels right now.**

**I think I might be doing James a bit feminine, but who knows, I am no master of the male mind. **

**Anyway, Enjoy :D**

Chapter 11 ~ Silence For Love

LPOV

I don't understand what I have done wrong. I thought we had forgiven each other. I thought we were friends again. Apparently not. My heart throbbed painfully at the thought.

It's been a few days since the full moon and my near death experience, (which I have gotten over alarmingly fast) and I still find myself sleeping on a wet pillow. Honestly, how can I be so affected by one stupid boy, we've never even really been great friends.

Mary and Marlene were alarmed when they saw my puffy eyes, and tear stained face, as I finally rolled myself out of bed.

I have told them about Potter, and me forgiving him (I skipped the part about Remus- that's his secret to tell) and they have also noticed Potter's distance, but reassure me, telling me it's probably just a temporary thing.

I don't say anything, but it seems like more than that.

The Halloween ball is tomorrow and I am still dateless, James Potter is still ignoring me, and I'm still feeling mightily depressed about it. Although, _why_ I am still not sure.

He has been ignoring me to my face since Friday, when I _thought_ we had forgiven each other. However, I have caught him staring at me from across the classroom on a number of occasions when he didn't realise I was looking, which makes me feel a bit better.

I am currently in potions and have attempted a conversation with Potter a number of times, but to no avail.

I have officially given up trying to talk to him. If he has decided to ignore, I can do the same to him.

My tummy rumbled angrily at me as the bell finally rang for lunch, and I found myself tearing from the classroom; and ran straight into Johnny Waters of Ravenclaw.

JPOV

I stopped and had to suppress laughter as I watched Lily crash straight into someone. I took a sharp intake of breath as I recognised him as Johnny waters, a prat who played and cheated on all if his 'girlfriends'.

The guy wasn't even good looking like Sirius, so as to how he managed to dupe so many girls into going out with him is beyond me. At least Pads dumps his girlfriends before getting off with someone else.

I watched as Waters held Lily's waist to keep her from falling down. What a prat. Lily gave him an apologetic smile and scurried away, her head down in obvious embarrassment. I had to restrain from leaping on him as I noticed him staring at her bum as she walked away.

I was about to follow him away and teach him some manners when he called her name causing her to twirl back around, her hair red hair swinging around reflecting the sunlight pouring through the window.

'Yeah?' she squeaked.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me?' Waters asked pompously.

If possible, Lily went an even brighter shade of red. 'Umm... I wasn't actually planning to go' she stuttered.

Good, she could so much better than Waters. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that_ I_ thought that I was a lot better than him. No, nothing at all.

'A pretty girl like you, sitting alone in her dorm, that's a sad picture' Waters pressured, and I was pretty damn sure that that sort of flattery would not work on Lily.

'Okay, sure, I'll go with you' she agreed. _What?_

Lily then turned and took off down the corridor, leaving Waters grinning in a disgustingly sick way, that told me has thoughts were far from innocent. _Scumbag._

The only thing that stopped me from following him into a quiet corner, and teaching him how to treat Lily properly, was Lily herself.

She would have been upset if she thought that I had gone back to my old ways of picking on people for no reason. Even though I did actually have a just reason this time. But she kept me straight, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her now.

Besides, I was letting Lily go, and I couldn't let her go and not allow someone else to take her, to make her happy the way I want to, the way I could.

I would have to watch Lily grow older, without me in her life. See her start dating someone, marry someone, and make a family with someone else, knowing that all I want is for that to be me. But I can't let that happen because I will hurt her. In the end I always do. And I won't do that anymore.

But I will watch. I will make sure she is safe. I will make sure she gets the love that she deserves, no matter how much that hurts me, because I love her.

So Johnny Waters ought to know that I am watching, and I will see if he tries to pull anything.

**Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	12. Need A Lift?

**A/N: To make up for my extremely short last chapter, here is a longer one I hope you will approve of. **

**I was going to fit the ball on the end, but this chapter was huge already, and a**_** lot**_** happens at the ball so... you shall have to wait for next time.**

**+I was reading over this last night, and I noticed how much my writing style tends to change depending on mood, sorry about that.**

**+I saw that I hardly ever right about Lily's two best friends in the world: Marlene and Mary, so I'm going to be writing a few scenes with them in. Hope you like. **

**Oh yeah, if I ever refer to Alice in this chapter, I am talking about Mary. I keep thinking I put Alice Prewett in this story, but I used Mary instead so... sorry :( It doesn't help that I am extremely excited about 'New Moon' and can't get the Cullen's or the Wolf Pack out of my head. **

**NOVEMBER! SO EXCITED!**

**Anywho, if you have actually gotten to the end of this incessant monologue (it's becoming longer than the actual chapter) all I have to say is... ENJOY! ...Hopefully :S**

Chapter 12 ~ Need A Lift?

LPOV

Today is Saturday: the day of the Halloween Ball. Oh _joy!_

I was not particularly enthusiastic about my date for the ball, but at least I wasn't going alone, and this way I could get in without looking like a loner, and hopefully steal a dance from James, and we would be fine again.

Okay, so it was a bit of a farfetched plan, but it was all I had, and it was a lot better than sitting alone in my dorm, as Johnny had so kindly pointed out to me.

I remembered when I had told Mary and Marlene about my date at dinner.

Marlene had had a sane reaction. Laughing and telling me to be careful; he had quite a rep. Mary had also laughed but was rather excited about it, and then continued to swoon over how gorgeous he was; _Ew_.

Either way, they had both agreed that this would be a good time to try to get James Potter back to being my friend again. Of course their plan was a little different than mine. All I wanted to do was find him, perhaps guilt him into a dance, show him how much fun we have together and then he would forgive me for the mysterious things I had done wrong.

Mary and Marlene had a completely different idea. They thought the way to get him to forgive me was to make me drop dead gorgeous, and make him totally jealous when he realises that I am already taken.

I prefer my plan, it doesn't involve hours of mindless preening beforehand. But Mary cannot be reined in when she gets excited about something and Marlene agrees that I should be looking nice as well, so I gave in gracefully.

I am beginning to regret that decision now.

'LILYKINS! Out of bed!' Mary ordered. 'You have a big day ahead of you'

I groaned and rolled over, dumping myself right onto the floor.

'Mary! It's 6 o'clock!' I yelled back, appalled that she had awoken me so early.

'Miracles don't happen in a few hours you know. I'm going to be spending the first half of the day finding you something to wear; Merlin knows your cloths will never do.'

I pouted at his, rather offended but Mary just laughed it off.

'You didn't honestly believe I was going to let you go in the same dress you've worn to every school dance since fourth year.' I blushed, embarrassed when I realised that I do actually own the one dress.

But in my defence I really don't have a need for them! I've only been on one date before, with Amos Diggory to Hogsmeade, and James had interrupted half way through by blowing Amos' ears up the size of an elephants. Needless to say, Amos never asked me out again.

Thinking about James made me angry. How can he be such a huge annoying part of my life for so long, and then one day, just decide that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? He has stopped any guy from asking me out, because I'm 'Potters Territory' and since no one wants to get on the wrong side of him and his friends, even when he's not interested in me anymore, the only invitation to the ball I got was from _Johnny Waters_.

'What are we doing the second half?' I asked, my voice sounded strained even to me, as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

Mary looked at me strangely, 'hair and make-up' she said slowly, looking at me like I was going to spontaneously burst into flame.

I nodded my head slowly, as I scrambled up off the floor, and tried to climb back under my covers.

'What are you doing?' she shrieked.

'Going back to bed'

'Oh no you don't. You're going down to the great hall to eat some breakfast, I know you'll never last sitting still for a few hours if you're hungry, and I need you up here to try on some outfits, see if the colours match your complexion...' Mary continued on, and I dazed out after complexion, the unknown word sounding bizarre and scary to me. I lay my head slowly back onto my warm pillow, waiting for her to finish her little monologue.

'AHH! Mary! What in the name of Merlin was that for?' I leapt up from my bed, the water she had just dumped on me spraying everywhere as my wet hair swung around after me.

'I told you not to go back to sleep' she told me unabashed. 'Now skip your little butt down to breakfast. And make it snappy. I've allocated you a generous 45 minutes for breakfast and you've only got 40 of those left.'

Grumbling, I turned back to change into something a little more appropriate than my tank top and skimpy shorts. Mary just flung my pyjama bottoms at me, which could always be found balled up at the bottom of my bed after I yanked them off in the middle of the night and told me to hurry up.

'What are you waiting for?' Mary asked as I stood there in my teddy bear pyjama bottoms, oversized gap hoodie, my messy hair frizzing out in all directions.

'Aren't you coming?' I asked in horror. She wasn't expecting me to go around like this by myself, was she?

'I have to set things up here. 37 minutes' she reminded me, as she pushed me from the dorm, nearly causing me to fall straight down the stairs.

Rather grumpy and incoherent I stumbled blindly down the stairs, my eyes clamped shut from the early morning sun pouring through the windows, and plodded slowly across the silent common room and through the portrait hole.

'Merlin!' I exclaimed as my bare feet hit the freezing stone floor.

I skipped from foot to foot, trying to decide whether Mary would kill me if I turned up at the dorm to get some socks without having eaten.

Deciding that I would prefer to have my life and cold feet, compared to no life at all, I set of skipping through the castle to breakfast, trying desperately to keep my feet from touching the floor long enough to turn them to ice.

I was concentrating intently on hopping along when I looked straight up into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

His eyes lit up in excitement when he saw me, as they do every time he is away from his little deatheater posse. However, I only have 35 minutes left for breakfast, and I get cranky if I don't eat, so I knew I would have to avoid Severus and his meaningless apologies if I was to have any chance at food this morning.

'Hey Li-'He started his apology monologue, but I turned around, running in the other direction.

'Uh, I got to go, umm, late for…something…important. Very important. Must dash' I called over my shoulder leaving a bewildered Severus in my wake.

In my rush to escape the extremely awkward situation I fled straight toward the stairs, tumbled over my own feet and went sprawling down the steps.

'Ahhh!' I found myself shouting out in fear as I hurtled down the stairs, and crashed into something warm and squidgy at the bottom, breaking my fall.

My first thought was that Severus had conjured up a pillow or bean bag for me, but my surprise and thankfulness quickly shattered when the 'cushion' started moving.

'Gaaaaah!' I screamed, pushing on the unknown lump, and scrambling up, trying (unsuccessfully) to style it out by brushing myself off, and sweeping my long locks out of my face.

I looked swiftly from side to side, searching for any potential witnesses to my embarrassment. My eyes narrowed when I saw a greasy, black haired boy shaking with laughter at my misfortune. The idiot had been apologising to me seconds earlier, and now he wasn't even checking to see if I was ok. This is why I would never accept his apology, because he didn't really mean it.

'Oh no! I'm fine, really, I'm Ok!' a voice grumbled from the floor.

'Oh Merlin, I'm sorry' I apologised remembering the person I had just crushed, stretching out my hand. They rolled over and grasped it as I heaved them up, and nearly toppled over backward at the weight of them.

'Potter?' I asked.

'Oh, it's you' he mumbled back, but the despite his boorish manner I could see the happiness in his eyes.

'Nice to see you too, I see your talking to me again' I replied coldly. No matter how much I wanted to be friends with him again I wasn't going to just forgive his week of silence.

'Well, actually, I'm not' he replied.

I raised my eyebrows, hurt by his stony rejection, but I could also see the hurt and sacrifice in his eyes. WHY did he have to be so frustrating? He chases me for years, then, just as we become friends, he begins to completely ignore me.

I stormed off to breakfast, desperate to get to the great hall and lift my frozen feet from the floor, with Potter chasing me all the way.

I slid onto the bench, sitting cross legged so as to restore some margin of warmth to me icy toes, Potter sliding down next to me.

'Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Well, actually it's more of a request.' His voice floated in the air around me, and I savoured it, its husky tone and slight vibration, not knowing when he would grace me with its sound again.

'Request?'

'Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I know you're going with Johnny tonight. And...to be careful'.

'I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do.'

He looked at me questioningly-that really set me off.

'You know what? I don't care that you're not talking to me, I don't; because if you treat your friends like this then I'm happy not one.' I turned around, anger pulsing through me and stabbed angrily at a sausage with my fork biting off a massive chunk, I imagine looking somewhat dog-like.

The motion of eating was helping calm me down and I stretched over the breakfast platters to grab some bacon and eggs, before shovelling them into my mouth too. I only had around twenty minutes left for breakfast and I was going to consume as much food as possible in that time, not knowing when Mary would let me eat again.

Well this was the plan before I saw the look on Potters face. It wasn't disgusted, kind of appraising.

I sensed him looking at me and stared him down, my fork full off eggs suspended enroute to my mouth. Seeing my death glare he quickly looked away and I smirked. Apparently Karma chose this point to butt in, and my eggs dropped from their place on the fork straight into my lap. _Oh no._

I could see the grin breaking through Potters face and I glared at him as Sirius came striding into the hall and sat opposite us.

He pulled the tray of scrambled eggs toward him and started scooping it straight out of the dish.

I was busy siphoning the eggs from my pyjama bottoms when a loud slurping noise alerted the entire Gryffindor table that Sirius had finished the eggs. He looked up, reaching for a pile of toast when he seemed to notice me for the first time.

'Evans' he looked at me, and grinned before swivelling his head to the boy next to me, confused 'Potter'.

'Evans, Potter. Evans, Potter.' He was getting excited now his head swivelling from side to side so fast I was afraid it was going to spin off entirely.

'Evans, Potter, Evans, Potter' He leaped from his seat, spraying the tray of bacon in front of him over the both of us.

'YOU MADE UP!' he shouted, looking like an excited child on Christmas morning.

James and I shared a brief look, before James tried to explain that we had not, in fact, made up. Not down to me I would like to add, but the situation remains the same.

But Sirius refused to acknowledge this as got up, a stack of toast balanced in his hand, and went bouncing around the Great Hall screaming that 'dear Prongsie and LilyFlower' were friends once again.

I groaned, and checked the time.

'Sweet mother of Merlin!' I exclaimed.

James turned to me in alarm.

'What? What's the matter?' he asked wildly.

'Mary is going to murder me! I'm supposed to be up in the dorm already. Its take ages to get back up to the Gryffindor tower,' I moaned, grabbing a few biscuits from the tray, and leaping up from the bench.

Potter had calmed down, and was looking at me, amusement clearly showing on his face.

I practically growled at him, and set off sprinting out of the great hall, and onto the stairs.

'AHHH!' I cried out in frustration as the stairs started moving just as I was about to get off, sending me in completely the wrong direction and adding valuable minuets onto my time.

'You know there is a quicker way' Potter remarked from behind me.

So apparently he is talking to me properly now. I brushed off the anger I felt toward him, and flung myself toward him.

'A quicker way?'

'Much.'

'Show me' I begged, hopping from foot to foot, afraid that they would freeze to the floor.

'Mary isn't going to hurt you that bad.' Potter joked. It wasn't funny; she probably would. 'Or do you just really need to pee?'

'Haha', I replied sarcastically. It's amazing. Even though I am mad beyond belief at him, I can so easily slip back into our easy routines of teasing and sarcastic comments.

'I forgot to put socks on' I answered, looking at my blueing feet.

'Holy hippogriff! Lily, your toes are about ready to fall off!' I know that was an overstatement, and that James always overreacts when it comes to me, but it was still nice to have someone so concerned about me.

'It's not that ba-' I started to reassure him, but he had taken up a kneeling position in front of me, his arms held wide beside him.

'Wha-?' I began to ask but he cut through me.

'Will you just get on, no complaints.'

I hesitated. 'A piggyback?'

'You know this way will be quicker than if you just walked. It's killing two flubberworms with one quaffle; your feet don't fall off, and Mary may decide to spare your life.'

I gave in, and jumped onto his back, feeling extremely awkward; was I too heavy? Were my legs digging into him?

The staircase shuddered to a halt, and Potter ran off in totally the wrong direction, as I tightened my grip on his neck.

We stopped in front of a tapestry of a lion and an elephant balancing on beach balls (badly may I add) and I heard Potter wheeze something.

'What?' He started pulling at my hands, and I pulled them from around his neck as he let a long breath, and massaged his neck.

'Maybe hold on to my head or something?' He snapped. 'You know, not my _windpipe_.'

Feeling insulted I bit back 'where are we going anyway? If this is one of your elaborate plans-'

'Do you trust me?' he cut across me.

_Yes. _'It depends' I sniffed, hoping I sounded aloof and uncaring.

'On what?'

'My mood.'

'Well do you trust ne right now?'

'Not particularly' I wasn't going to let him get away with ignoring me that quickly (it was harder to keep up this thought when I was looking at his face), 'but I'm in a time of need, so I'm willing to take the risk.'

'Alrighty then, let's go' and Potter once again took off at a run, pulling the tapestry aside and running up a small set of steps cloaked in darkness.

I couldn't see a thing, and wondered how Potter knew where he was going. I thought about casting _lumos, _but figured if he needed me to he would ask. We ran (or Potter ran and I was carried) for around a minute before we cut across a deserted hallway and through another tapestry, this one concealing an extremely steep slope, forcing Potter to slow his pace to keep up with the demands. It still only took another 30 seconds maybe to reach another hallway, which I recognised as the seventh floor. James turned around a corner, and I was amazed to find that we were standing in front of the fat lady.

I slid down from Potters back, hitting the floor with a slight thud, to find that he hadn't even broken a sweat. Perhaps he had been training since the unfortunate book incident, when his manliness had been tarnished.

'You'll have to teach me that' I said as I gave the password, and clambered through the portrait hole to the bottom of the girl's staircase.

'Anytime' he replied.

I turned and fled to the dorm staircase, before turning back around.

'Hey, thanks for the lift' I teased, before really sprinting up the stairs and into what was sure to be one of the most tedious and scary days of my life.

Ah well, at least James had decided he wants to be friends again. The chocolate chip cookie I was still holding from breakfast also helped to improve my mood.

**A/N: Review?**

**Was it good, was it terrible? I want to know!**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	13. Makeover!

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO INCREDIBLY LONG TO GET THIS UP! Errggh! I hate yr. 11. SO much God damn coursework! **

**Anyway, to anyone who is still actually reading this, ... ENJOY **

Chapter 13 ~ Makeover!

As soon as I set foot inside the room, Mary started yelling.

'And _where_ were _you_?' she asked, her voice rising in peaks that reminded me terribly of my mother as she grabbed my arm and yanked me toward her bed where she had laid out piles upon piles of cloths.

'At breakfast, your highness' I replied, massaging the shoulder she had practically ripped out.

I scowled at the thought of having to try all this stuff on, and then off, and then on again before she would make her mind up.

I cheered up slightly when I went to take a bite from my cookie, but just as I was about to bite down it was cruelly ripped from my grasp. My eyes followed it longingly across the room, before they settled upon the evil perpetrator.

'Now Lily, don't look at me like that. I gave you time for your, well frankly _disgusting_ eating habits, and no food shall be consumed in this dorm today. I will not have crumbs anywhere near one of my soon to be creations.'

My eyes narrowed dangerously, a signal strong enough to have any other person backing slowly away, afraid to make any sudden movements, but Mary being Mary, was unaffected and just threw the first dress at me.

It was bright yellow.

'Umm, I don't really think this is the best idea' I tried to reason, but when it came to fashion, Mary was not a reasonable person.

'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Lily. Either way, you _will_ be trying on the dress.'

It was at this point that the covers on one of the beds began moving, and Marlene's brown hair appeared from the folds of the duvet.

'What is with all the noise?' the covers grumbled, incoherent with sleep.

'Lily's being difficult' Mary moaned.

'Shocker' Marlene crawled out ofg bed, and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

'The dress, Lily' Mary reminded me viciously, before continuing to paw through the cloths on the bed, mixing and matching them, trying to make suitable outfits.

Deciding wisely not to push her, I quickly pulled off my pyjamas, and pulled the dress over my head.

Mary appraised it, humming and hawing, while scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment.

'Next one' she sung, pointing toward a pile of dresses stacked neatly on her bed. I groaned when I saw it, but Mary merely clicked her tongue impatiently, and I forced myself to put the next dress on. It looked exactly the same as the last one, but Mary continued to make more notes anyway.

An hour (and 4 parchments full of notes) later I pulled off the final dress, and let out a huge sigh of relief- until I saw the pile of sparkling tops and trousers Mary had just brought over.

'You _have_ to be kidding'

'You think it should be a dress?' she asked earnestly, misunderstanding what I was saying. 'I think so too. You look great in dresses, and they _are_ more formal. What do you think Marlene?'

'Definitely a dress! James needs to know what he's missing out on'.

'Guuuys!' I complained 'I'm not trying to make him my boyfriend! Besides, we already made up.'

'When?' Marlene yelled, jumping off her bed and bounding toward me.

'This morning, at breakfast' I replied, taking a step away from her to ensure I stayed on my feet.

'Awww, I wish I had gone now' Marlene complained before Mary threw a pillow at her, and the force knocked her backward off of her perch on my bed.

'What happened?' Mary asked eagerly, leaning impulsively towards me.

I told them what had happened with Potter, and it just seemed to excite Mary more.

'You know what this means' she stated happily. 'We're no longer mending your _friendship_; we're preparing your _relationship_! OMM! We have got so much to do! Lily' she clicked her fingers at me like I was a dog, 'over here.' She patted the jewellery table and proceeded to throw various items at me.

'Eyes, eyes, eyes' she repeated to herself, rifling through a small jewellery box.

'Aha!' she held something up to my neck, and her eyes widened. I craned my neck to get a better view, but she snatched it away from me before I could get a look at it.

'Marlene. Take her to the bathroom. I need to prepare the dress.' She dismissed us, her features lighting up and her voice filling with excitement.

She twirled her fingers wildly over the dresses, extracting parts and sorting them into piles.

Thinking I was finished, I collapsed onto my bed, the mattress infolding around me.

'Oooh no you don't' Marlene grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the bathroom. 'Shower. I've already put everything you'll need in there' she pushed me into the open cubicle, and snapped the door shut behind me.

The water was steaming, wondrous scents floating through my nose.

'Chuck your cloths over' Marlene instructed, and I stripped off.

'Ahh' I instantly calmed as I stepped into the hot jet of water, the heat working into and relaxing my tense muscles.

Marlene had put in my favourite shampoo and conditioner- cherry flavour. Merlin knows how she had acquired it. I had only ever seen it in muggle shops. After washing, I stood under the stream of water, wondering if I really wanted to go out there and face more preening.

In a bid to put off the ordeal, I shaved my legs again, making them extra smooth, and reconditioned my hair, but soon found that I was once again out of things to do.

With a groan, I shut off the water, realising that I would have to face the girls sometime.

I grabbed the fluffy green towel Marlene had hung over the door and wrapped the warm material around me. As soon as I stepped from the cubicle I was assaulted.

Mary threw a towel over my dripping hair and began drying it frantically; Marlene draped a fluffy white robe over my shoulders, simultaneously yanking off my towel.

I snuggled into the warmth of the dressing gown, as Mary finally released my hair. It hung limply down my back, the ends dripping slightly into the robe.

I was dragged from the shower room into the dormitory, and thrown onto the bed in front of Mary's dresser. The whole table was covered in 'Which Witch?' cosmetics and beauty products.

'Umm, should I feel insulted?' I asked. Surely all this wasn't for me?

'Aww, Lily.' Mary answered 'some of this is for Marlene too' she teased, to which a magazine happened to go flying across the room and hit her in the head.

'Alright then, sit back, close your eyes, and _relax_.' Mary instructed, rubbing her head.

I was wary about not being able to see what the girls were up to, but the choice was taken away from me, as Marlene slathered a creamy mixture onto my face, and Mary placed two slices of cucumber over my eyes. My shoulders were pushed down so that I was lying on Mary's bed, and I felt myself relaxing in spite of myself, my favourite music filling the air.

I felt my hands being dipped into warm water, but loss of sleep from this morning caught up with me, and I found myself drifting off to the soothing melody of 'Moonlight Sonata'.

I was woken from my nap as a pillow bounced off my face, and hit the floor with a muted thud. I grumbled incoherently as I sat up, the cucumber falling off my eyes and permitting me sight. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, so I gathered that it was a decent hour, at least.

'Ah, sleeping beauty awakens' Marlene announced.

'Is awok_en'_ I amended.

'And not _beauty,_ quite yet' Mary added.

'Alright' Marlene conceded, miffed.

'Okay then Lily. Your lunch is over there on the table. _Don't_ ruin your nails!'

I looked down, surprised to see that my nails had been painted green, with a glittery buff coat over the top, making them sparkle when they caught the light.

I shovelled down the pumpkin pasty Mary had pointed out to me, and then gulped down the pumpkin juice to put out the fire.

'You heated up the pasty?' I accused Marlene after I was sure my throat wasn't going to blister.

'Maybe it will teach you to eat like a human. Or at least a little bit slower.' Mary turned towards me from where she had looked away in disgust.

'Jeesh. Now I'm not even allowed to eat!'

'Not like that! Anyone would think you were related to Sirius. Or Peter!' Marlene gasped dramatically.

'Oh be quiet. A girl has got to eat! What's the time?'

'Two o'clock. That's just five hours until the dance. But I've finished the dress, _sooo _that she be _just _enough time' Mary fretted.

'_Almost' _I muttered sarcastically.

Mary continued like she hadn't heard me. 'Now sit here and I'll start your make-up.'

I sat. 'Ummm, why's the mirror covered up?'

'There will be no peeking. We want you to get the full effect and see the new you, all at once' Mary explained.

'And you don't want me to complain the entire way through.' Mary smiled, allowing that.

I sat in the chair and closed my eyes, afraid.

I could feel my butt going numb on the chair I had been sitting so long. After what seemed like hours of prodding and brushing on my face, it finally stopped. I sighed in relief and went to stand up, but I was held in place by a set of hands pushing on my shoulders.

'Right.' I heard Mary announce. 'Onto the hair.' Oh _Merlin!_

I could feel the girls pulling, brushing, drying and rolling my hair. Then _finally _Mary proclaimed that she was finished.

I opened my eyes warily to see Mary standing in front of me holding a zipped up suit carrier, with a very excited grin on her face. She looked like she was about to explode from happiness.

Still slightly scared I stood up and took the dress from her. I hung it on my four-poster and with a very calming breath, opened the zip. What I saw took my breath away. The dress was simple, yet complex. Elegant and beautiful, delicate and...Perfect.

Mary was hovering around behind me, nibbling her nails, anxious to hear whether or not I approved.

'Mary it's...' I fished for a word that could sum it up, but found nothing. Mary started hyperventilating in the silence.

'Wonderful?' Marlene offered, and I nodded slightly, my mouth hanging agape.

Mary smiled proudly, realising I did in fact, approve of the dress. The two girls backed away to give me some privacy.

I slid the dress on carefully, protecting the rollers that were still in my hair and shielding my face, scared to get any make-up on the dress. I fit perfectly. Mary is a _Goddess!_

The dress was white, and reached to the floor; with a wide white ribbon synching me in at the waist and making the skirt hang perfectly down my legs. The sleeveless top cut across my chest in a curve, where an intricate pattern of sparkly silver and green stitching flowed like a flower across the material. It continued under the ribbon, appearing again on the skirt, where it flowed beautifully down my left leg, stopping just before my ankles, where it blossomed into a white lily that then sprawled intricately along the bottom of the dress.

I stood twirling my hips back and forth making the skirt sway, the white material shimmering every time I moved. I walked over to the girls, and as they saw me, both simultaneously gasped, causing me to giggle. 'Wow' Marlene stuttered. Mary just stood there, her mouth hanging open.

Both the girls had also changed. Marlene was wearing a yellow, above the knee dress, her brown hair straight and flowing. Mary was wearing a blue number that could barely be called a dress. More like a t-shirt. Her black hair had been curled, and placed in an extravagant twirl at the back of her head, a few curls escaping down her back and across her shoulders.

'Don't worry. I'm wearing leggings.' Mary explained, seeing my staring. 'Your shoes are on the bed' Marlene pointed a finger, looking sceptical. _And rightly so._

'Mary!' I wailed. 'I can't wear those!' I pointed at the skyscrapers Marlene had indicated.

Mary turned, now wearing blue tights and looking defensive. 'Lily, they're just _heels_. They aren't going to kill you.'

'I beg to differ. I can hardly stay on my feet in flats.' I moaned.

'Well I can't argue with that.' Mary giggled. 'But perhaps just a small heel' Mary bartered.

'No heel. I actually want to get to the ball. Preferably with my legs intact.'

'Fine, Mary gave in grumpily, and went off in search of a suitable pair of flats. She came back with a simple green shoe, with a small heel and a strap to hold my foot in. I smiled. _Perfect._ I slid them on and the dress lifted so that it was just gliding above the floor.

'Alright, its half six 'Mary announced. I was pushed into the chair once again for final prep. My hair was let loose from the curlers and my make-up touched up. Mary handed me a silver necklace, with a green heart on the end. It was beautiful.

Even though I may have not enjoyed the whole makeover experience too much, I was still excited to see the final picture.

I was placed in front of the mirror and I held my breath in anticipation as Mary and Marlene whipped off the towel.

I stood in stunned silence for a few moments, drinking in the whole picture. 'Mary. Wow.' It was all I could think of to say, but it was enough.

My long, red hair was flowing in perfect curls down my back, with sparkly green bobby pins pulling the mass of my hair from my face, but allowing a few soft curls to fall around my jawbone.

Mary had kept the make-up simple, using light shades that complimented my dress perfectly.

'Time to go' Mary announced, beaming, from behind me.

_Woohoo._ Way to spoil the mood. It was time to go meet Johnny.

**A/N: Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	14. The Ball

Chapter 14 ~ The Ball

LPOV

The great hall, as usual, looked amazing. Pumpkins replaced the usual candles that littered the enchanted ceiling.

I looked longingly at the food table as we passed but thought better than to embarrass myself _and_ Johnny, even though I could feel my tummy rumbling.

'Would you like to dance?' Johnny asked awkwardly. It was the first time we had spoken since our greeting on the stairs. I agreed more out of politeness that actually wanting to, and we made our way over to the dance floor where a slow melody was playing.

I placed my hands around his neck, and looked anywhere but at him while we began swaying gently to the beat, feet rooted in place.

Everything was going well until I felt Johnny's hand slip lower than my waist. I passed it off, but then it dropped lower again, to the small of my back. And kept going...

'I'm thirsty.' I burst out. 'I'm going to get a drink.' I hurried away from the dance floor and out of his invasive grasp. I dived for the pumpkin juice, grabbed a glass and took a hearty swig, hiding my burning face in the cup.

This was a bad idea. I could smell the rich aroma coming for the food, and felt my hand slipping towards a platter.

'So, how's your arithmancy coursework coming along?' I blurted out, trying to distract myself.

'Umm, alright I suppose' Johnny shrugged. 'But really I'm concentrating on quidditch at the moment. You know I _am_ captain of Hufflepuff. I nodded away as if I _had _known this. I can't truthfully say I had. 'Yes, well, I'm sure I'll get signed professionally' he bragged loudly. I had to conceal my laughter as a coughing fit when I remembered James telling me that Hufflepuff had lost every _single_ game last year.

I downed another cup of pumpkin juice to avoid Johnny's questioning gaze.

After half an hour on the breakdown of one of his magnificent saves in training, I found I had drunk four more cups of pumpkin juice, just for something to do.

Eventually, Mary having finally noticed me stuck in the corner, came over to rescue me, and made up an excuse to drag me away.

I nearly strangled her in my hug of gratefulness, before it quickly turned to anger. 'What the bloody hell took you so long?' I asked in outrage, but she wasn't even looking at me. Her eyes were focused off somewhere behind me.

'Lily' a familiar voice said 'you look...beautiful.' I turned around. James was standing behind me, looking extremely sophisticated.

'Well look at you' I teased. 'Muggle clothes?' I asked, for James was wearing black polished shoes, pressed trousers, a white shirt with a bow tie, and suit jacket. His hair had clearly been attempted to be gelled, or magically held down, but it was popping up in places. There was even a white handkerchief sticking neatly out of his suit jacket pocket, and a white Lily in his buttonhole.

'May I have this dance?' he asked, politely extending his arm.

I smiled brightly and stuck my hand out to accept his offer, but he suddenly went falling backwards, arms wind milling wildly, his face a mask of comedy.

I ran forward to see if he was alright, but then I was in someone else's arms, being twirled away from James. Hands began dropping down my back. 'Johnny. What are you doing?'

'Dancing with my date.' He replied nonchalantly. Now that we had stopped spinning I could see that we were at the other end of the Great Hall, dancing in a darkened corner. I looked around at some other couples, and quickly looked away, embarrassed at how they were dancing with each other. I trained my eyes on Johnny's chin, refusing to look again.

Is the music getting louder? It feels like they've turned up the bass. I can feel it throbbing through my head. I felt my arms tighten around Johnny's neck to keep my balance.

'Hey, I'm just going to step outside for a moment' I told Johnny, letting my arms drop from his shoulders. I staggered a few steps away from him. The walls were beginning to throb in out in my peripherals.

He looked at me in concern. 'I'll come with you.' I hesitantly agreed, not really wanting him to go with me, but not wanting to waste time. Everything was closing in on me.

Johnny actually came in pretty handy, he's a useful walking stick.

The cold air hit me as we stepped out of the castle. I stopped, letting the cool air rush over me. I fought an insane impulse to laugh, but couldn't.

Johnny looked down, questioning me with his eyes. I shrugged. I didn't know why I was laughing. I just felt like it.

'Hey, let's go for a walk.' Johnny suggested, I hesitated, uncertain. 'Come on, it'll be fun' he persisted.

I nodded and smiled. 'Why not?' We walked down the steps. Johnny grabbed my hand as we reached the grass and steered me away from the direction of lake, and out towards the forbidden forest.

JPOV

I jumped up from the floor, where I was then crushed. By the time I had convinced all the hyperventilating girls I was fine, Lily was gone.

'Crap' I mumbled, making my way over to Peter, who was standing watching Sirius dance with his date.

'Alright?' I mumbled at him, rubbing my butt from its impact on the floor.

'Mmm. Where's Lily?' he asked me. I ignored his question and stalked away. How the hell should I know? It's not like she's mine_. And whose fault is that? You've been ignoring her. What did you expect? She wasn't going to pine after you for the rest of her life. _

I wandered over to an empty table and plonked myself down, desperate to be alone in my grief.

I watched as Lily left with Johnny. I knew exactly what he had in mind for her. I grinned manically, sending two 4th years scuttling away from me, as I imagined how Lily would react to _that._ The smirk quickly vanished as I thought that maybe she_ did_ want that.

'Prongs!' Sirius yelled, throwing himself into the seat next to me. 'Got a perfect seat to enjoy the show I see' he smirked, pointing toward the food table.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'You mean you don't _KNOW_?' he whispered dramatically.

I groaned. 'Pads, just tell me' I demanded moodily. Sirius didn't seem to notice, but then, he was pretty oblivious to other people's emotions at the best of times.

He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 'We spiked the pumpkin juice with firewhisky.' He smiled brilliantly at me, looking like he was waiting for a round of applause.

I just nodded and watched all the prefects dutifully avoid the butterbeer, and take cups of pumpkin juice instead. Some were already beginning to stumble around.

Sirius was chuckling in anticipation next to me, no doubt picking out which girls he would later chase.

Finally what Sirius said sunk in. _He spiked the pumpkin juice with firewhisky... And all the prefects were drinking it..._

**Lily**_. And Johnny. _

'Prongs! Where are you going?' Sirius yelled after me, but I was already belting across the Great Hall, leaving a path of destruction in my wake. Furniture and people alike were flying every which way. I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get Lily. A _drunk_ Lily. And Johnny.

**A/N: Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	15. The Ball Part 2

**A/N: Quick update huh? **

**Anywho, this chapter contains graphic images of sexual and non sexual violence. If you don't think you can handle it, please don't read it. **

**Please take into consideration here that I have never written anything REMOTELY like this before. Please be nice. I hope I have done OK. **

**To everyone that has reviewed...THANKYOU! I love you guys. You make all this writing and then typing, then spell checking, all worth it. **

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 ~ The Ball Part 2

LPOV

Johnny and I were standing on the edge of the forbidden forest looking up the moon. It was half full and its light was shining eerily down on us.

I sighed, placing my suddenly shaking hands on my thighs. My knees were shaking too, and in fear of buckling, turned to rest on one of the trees. I nearly fell before I made it there. I smiled as I leant on the steady trunk.

Suddenly the light from the moon was blocked. I looked up into Johnny's hungry eyes and felt my stomach plummet.

'Umm, Johnny' I stammered, trying to explain that I hadn't come down here for _that, _but my lips couldn't seem to wrap themselves around the words, and it came out more like a mumbled jumble.

I panicked as he stepped further towards me, invading my personal space in a way I was _not_ comfortable with. I reached for my wand as he placed a disgusting, meaty hand on my waist, only to discover it wasn't there.

_Crap!_ I had left it in my dormitory because there was no pocket for it in the dress.

He stepped right into me then, so close I could feel his rancid breath ruffling my hair, and his hand slide around my back to squeeze by bum.

I took a shaky breath, and then in one swift movement, drew my knee upward. Johnny squealed, and fell backward, curling in on himself, his face red with agony.

I jumped over him and ran.

'AHHH!' I went sailing through the air, and landed with a thump on the floor. I grappled with my stupid shoes, trying desperately to open the buckle. In desperation I ripped them off and tossed the ruined remnants aside as I jumped up from the floor. I pulled up my skirt to avoid tripping over again, and headed off. It was no good, I could feel myself swaying. It was a mission just to stay upright.

I turned, and seeing Johnny's thunderous face, lost any hope that he may just give up and leave me alone. I was nowhere near the castle, and he was gaining on me fast. I would never make it there before he caught me. I made a sharp turn and ran straight for Hagrids, praying that he had already gone home from the ball.

Johnny was in grabbing distance, and I willed myself to go faster, but my stupid legs were like jelly, my head spinning wildly, and I knew I was about to fall.

I didn't even have the energy to scream as I fell face first into the dirt, my useless legs having finally given up.

Johnny went flying over me, surprised at my sudden sideways topple. Seeing him crashing head first into the floor made me determined not to give up. I was _not_ going to be an easy target. I tried to scramble up from the floor, but quickly discovered that my legs were pretty much useless. I gritted my teeth and done a kind of half leopard crawl across the floor, aware that I was never going to get away fast enough, but I knew I couldn't just become a sitting target.

I scrambled along awkwardly, my small limbs flailing crazily, getting scratched and grazed as they snagged on the bark chips scattered across the grass.

Johnny had now dragged himself up, and was crawling towards me, his hand darting forward and grabbing my foot.

'GET. OFF!' I shouted, shaking my leg wildly, sure Johnny was about to break my ankle in his vice like grip.

'You BITCH!' he yelled, spitting out blood and shards of teeth from where my heel had connected with his mouth. He released my ankle, and I tried desperately to get up, digging my fingernails into the earth, trying to grab a hold.

I had made it halfway up when something hard and heavy landed on my back, slamming me back onto the floor, and knocking the wind out of me. I tried to wriggle myself free, but I could hardly breathe under the weight, let alone move.

Johnny flipped me over, slamming my back down into the hard ground, and pinning my legs with his knees, and my arms with his elbows. They dug in hard, definitely leaving bruises, and stopping my blood circulation. I was stuck, unable to move. I had never felt so utterly under someone else's control in my life.

I felt my eyes welling up in fear and defeat.

'Now'. Johnny said, his breath blowing sickly over my face. 'That wasn't a very nice thing to do.' He smiled then. Not the nice smile he had worn before tonight, but a disturbed grimace that revealed what was left of his teeth and a blood soaked mouth.

He shoved his nose into my hair, sniffing it like some kind of deranged dog. I thought I heard him grumble something like 'eww, cherries' but was distracted as he then decided to lick my face from chin to hairline. I shook my head from side to side as I felt his warm tongue leave a trail of saliva down my face. He grasped my head painfully between his sweating hands, and held it still.

I could feel myself shaking with pure fury at this disgusting beast, and was pissed that I had ever gotten myself into this Merlin Damn situation.

His tongue quickly found what it must have been looking for. His slimy tongue ran over my lips. I had them clamped together so hard the pain was shooting up the rest of my face, and my eyes were held wide with horror.

He grasped my jaw with his hands and forcibly yanked my mouth open, and his slimy tongue was pushed roughly into my protesting mouth.

In pure fury and violation, I felt a swell of pure hatred rise from my chest and raise upwards. I followed the instinct inside me, and bit down swiftly, and as hard as possible.

Johnny howled in agony and leaped backwards off me, his shaking, blood smothered hands were hovering over his mouth, unsure how to react this wound.

I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, and spat out the foul taste. My arms and legs were dead from lack of blood, and I had a hard time manoeuvring myself upwards.

As I struggled to my feet I could see tears running down Johnny's face, and I felt a surge of remorse. Then I caught a glimpse of his devil like eyes, and quickly began scrambling away, falling repeatedly.

As I sprinted away, I could hear him beginning to make chase behind me. Coming into sight of Hagrid's hut, I felt my heart plummet. The lights were off, no smoke was rising from the chimney.

There was no help here- and there was no one coming. No one even knew where I was, didn't even know I had left the ball. It would be a long time before my friends would notice my absence, and then even longer before they even thought to look for me. I was now even further away from the castle that I had started, thanks to my crazy detour. And to top it all off, I had just _pissed_ him off.

_Shit!_

I screamed out loud as I felt Johnny's bloody hand twist into my hair, and yanked hard to stop me going any further. I whimpered as he pulled me behind Hagrid's hut, and screamed in pure agony when I fell to the floor and he just continued to drag me along by the hair. I tried futilely to scratch at his hand, but it was like he was oblivious to pain now.

In no time I was pinned up against the cold brink of Hagrids hut. I had to look away when I saw that half of Johnny's tongue was begin held on by a tiny scrap of flesh. I swallowed impulsively, checking that my tongue was in working order.

Johnny tried to mumble something that resembled 'you're gonna pay' but half way through, his face turned an interesting shade of green, and his once handsome face twisted in mask of agony.

I squeezed my eyes shut, out of options, and resigned myself to my fate, waiting to see what he had planned for me. All I knew was that I was at his mercy. No one was going to come running in and save me. I was all alone.

**A/N: Haha. I love cliff-hangers. **

**Review?**


	16. The Ball Part 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**WOW! I got so many reviews for that last chapter! I love you guys!**

**Anywho, I have nothing more to say than… ENJOY!**

Chapter 16 ~ The Ball Part 3

JPOV

I leaped down the steps from the castle in one bound. I stopped at the edge of the grass, and looked around wildly. The grounds were shrouded in darkness and I couldn't see Lily anywhere.

'Shit!' I felt Sirius come bounding up behind me. 'Where's the map?' I yelled, telling myself I would deal with him later. Remus came running up behind him, producing it from within the layers of his shabby robes.

I grabbed it from him. 'I somenly share sat I am un goo mo dood.' I yelled, but the words came out in a mumbled jumble in my frustration. I shook it crazily.

'Calm down' Remus said, taking the map from me in his infuriatingly calm manner. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' he said, tapping the map with his wand, and handing it back to me.

'Lily, Lily' I murmured repeatedly, stupidly hoping that saying her name would help me find her quicker. My eyes raked over the grounds; there were numerous couples out here, and neither of them were Lily and The Dick.

'There! There!' Sirius yelled, pointing at a spot not far from the edge of the forbidden forest. _Well, he was good for something_, I thought, taking off at a crazy sprint towards them, with Moony and Black close at my heels.

Lily's scream of agony rang around the grounds, and seemed to reverberate in my head. The pain in that scream ripped open my heart, and I felt my legs pushing me faster than they ever had before.

I caught a glimpse of Lily being dragged behind Hagrid's hut and reached for my wand. Before I could aim they had disappeared around the corner.

I ran faster, faster. It was like a need, a burning_ in _me. Lily needed help, _and I wasn't there. _

I finally rounded Hagrid's cabin, my chest burning and my breath rushing out in huge, aching gasps.

Waters was pressing Lily up against the side of the cabin, his hand twisted in her hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut with her head turned in my direction, showing me the extent of her injuries.

Under what was left of her once beautiful white dress, his hand was slowly creeping up the inside of her thigh. Lily was struggling slightly, but she was no match for Water's Quidditch strengthened body, and it looked like she had already thrown everything she had at him.

I could feel white hot anger rising up in my chest. It was pure fury. '_Cruci-_'

'No, James!' Don't! That's not you.' Remus yelled, reaching forward and slapping my wand out of my hand. _The hell it is_. I leapt forward, landing hard on Water's back, and ripped him away from Lily.

His face was already covered in blood, and I felt a surge of pride to see how much of a fight Lily had put up. I slammed my fist into his nose, and felt a satisfying crunch. A blow to the stomach, then another. It felt good, like all my rage was pouring out of me, through my fist and into him.

The bastard was now spitting up blood. I smiled, happy for his pain, but I was nowhere near finished.

Re-clenching my fist, I assessed where I should aim for next, and could feel my eyes wandering lower…, when I heard a strangled sob come from behind me. _Lily._

Black was struggling to keep her on her feet, and Remus was trying to assess her wounds without looking for too long at any of the extra skin that was now on show through her ripped dress.

Her green eyes were wet, and right now filed with a mixture of pain, sincere joy and relief. Mainly relief. 'James' she murmured, stumbling forwards. I caught her in my arms as she fell towards me. For one short moment I forgot the dire situation we were in and just floated in the pure joy of hearing her call me James for the first time. _Ever_.

I rested my cheek on her hair, and drew her in close to me. She winced in pain as I squeezed her. I promptly let go, almost sending her crashing to the floor. I caught her by the shoulders just before she toppled, and struggled to gain control of all my emotions and the adrenaline that was pumping in galleons through my body.

Delicate shivers were running down her slowly swaying body. I pulled her into the warmth of my suit jacket.

A choking sound from behind me alerted me to the fact that Moony and Black were dragging Waters back up to the castle. Even thinking about him sent me into a rage.

But Lily was beginning to shake now, her teeth chattering, and I had to catch her as her knee buckled underneath her. It was the thought of her needing me that finally calmed me down enough to think rationally. I swung her up into my arms bridal style, and I could feel her nuzzle her face into the gap between my chest and my arm. Her beautiful red hair was covering her face, and I tried to carry her as gently as possible; I didn't want to jostle her and cause any unnecessary pain. I could see red marks all along her body, and knew that she would be covered in painful bruises tomorrow. I swore that I would make Waters pay for every single one.

I wasn't too sure where to take Lily. _Back to her dormitory? _But that would mean passing through the common room. _The Heads common room?_ But I don't know if she'd even want me to be near me after tonight. _Dumbledore obviously needed to be informed of this, but should I take her straight there_? No. She needed rest. Straight to the hospital wing then.

Once we were at the castle I cut around the back and used one of the less popular entrances, trying to avoid crowds. I made it in without being seen, then swiftly jumped behind a tapestry that concealed one of the many secret passageways around the school. I was soon pounding my fist on Poppy's door. Lily hadn't moved or spoken in a long time, and I was getting seriously worried. _Should I have done something to her? Some sort of first aid?_

The door flew open in a matter of seconds, and Poppy was leading me over to a bed, where she indicated I lay Lily. She already had a mixture of potions sitting on the side. I threw here a questioning glance.

'Sirius informed me you'd be coming.' She explained, shaking her head, and looking extremely angry. I tried not to think about Black. 'The headmaster will not be happy about this.' She said.

I leant over and laid Lily on the bed, but found myself stuck when I tried to pull back. Her tiny fist was clenched so tightly around my shirt that her knuckles were white. 'Don't go. Don't leave me' she murmured, her voice sounding desperate.

'I won't' I promised. I'll be right here' I told her, prying her fingers loose from my shirt, but kept hold of them in my hand. How long had I fantasised about holding Lily's hand. Of course I had usually imagined her being healthy and mostly _conscious_, but still, it felt good. She nodded her head faintly.

I pulled up a chair and sat down. I was vaguely aware of Poppy casting spells and gently persisting that Lily drink potions, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Lily's face, afraid that if I so much as blinked for too long she'd disappear.

I was worried that I was I was hurting Lily from where I was gripping her hand so hard, but I could feel her squeezing back just as solidly. I smiled. She was safe now, if not for ever. But I would always be there to help her. _Always_.

**A/N: Hope you liked the little bit of fluff at the end there. I was in desperate need of some, after all the anger and depression of the last few chapters. **

**Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	17. Get Over Her!

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**Hope you are enjoying the story. J/L fics can get repetitive, so I'm trying to mix things up a bit. **

**AND, 65 reviews! Wow! That's AMAZING! So many more than I thought I would ever get!**

**Anyway, thank you to EVERYONE who has been reviewing, they really do make my day **

**Anywho... ENJOY! **

Chapter 17 ~ Get Over Her!

JPOV

Lily was sleeping. Sort of. She was tossing and turning and had kicked the sheets to end of her bed so they were now tangled around her legs. Her hair was knotted, and she was still in her torn dress. Poppy had wanted to wash her and change her into pyjamas, but I didn't want to move her. Well, that isn't a complete lie, but the real reason was that I couldn't bear to leave her, even for a minute. And either way I wasn't going to let go of her hand until she told me to.

Now I was just sitting there, watching her sleep. It was breaking my heart. It was clear she was not sleeping soundly. She was suffering from nightmares. And probably would be for a long time.

Why should she have to remember what she went through? Surely forgetting would be the best thing for her. I toyed with my wand, rolling it slowly between my fingers. One simple spell and she would forget. Forever….

The doors burst open, and Dumbledore strode in, looking angrier than I had ever seen him before. The power rolling off of him scared me. However, when he spoke his voice was as calm as ever, but I could detect the underlying edge of steel in it.

'Ah, James. I had a feeling you would be here' he said, smiling kindly at me, but his eyes were assessing me over the top of his half moon spectacles. I saw them flicker to Lily, and then down to our joined hands, his smile broadening.

I tried to wait patiently, but it seemed that was all he had wanted to say. 'So what's going to happen?' I asked. He seemed not to have heard me, and was concentrating instead on unwrapping a sherbet lemon. 'What's going to happen?' I insisted, getting upset. He offered me a sweet. 'THIS IS NO TIME FOR SWEETS!' I yelled in frustration at the old man.

I could see Lily turning over silently, her hand wiping at the sticky perspiration across her forehead. Dumbledore slowly raised his electric blue eyes to mine, they held no shock at my sudden outburst. 'Mr. Waters' Dumbledore said very quietly, 'is currently being treated in my study by Madame Pomfrey.' He explained. 'And then' he continued, silencing my protest with a withering look, 'I will ask him to relate his side of the story.'

'What!' I whispered furiously, aware of Lily sleeping in the bed. 'He's still here? You haven't expelled him yet?'

'I believe I have to hear his side of the story before I make any rash judgements.' He explained calmly, as if Lily had not just been attacked and molested out in the grounds, right under his _nose._

'You're telling me-' I started, my voice rising in anger, but Dumbledore raised his hand, stopping me from continuing with my rant.

'I am telling you that I am going to hear all sides of the story, and then make an informed decision.' Dumbledore said, bowing his head, indicating the end of the conversation, and turned around to leave.

'I'm sorry' I shouted out. 'For, you know...shouting' I apologised, feeling guilty.

Dumbledore stopped, turned around, and I felt the curious sensation that I had learnt from experience meant he was, as Sirius like to put it, 'X-raying' me.

'That is quite alright James. I understand that your emotions are quite understandably, all over the place right now. They could make you do much worse things that shouting at a silly old man. One may even wish to just..._forget_... all of the events that have happened tonight.' He said airily, as if he was discussing the weather. 'Do _you_ want to forget Mr. Potter?' He asked, raising his eyebrows in a question. Lifting his hand in departure, he left me to guiltily ponder whether or not Lily would want to recall the events of tonight.

It was much later when the next person entered the room. I had been sleeping in the hard visitor's chair, my butt slowly going numb, my head lolling back awkwardly, when I had heard the door click quietly shut.

After a few seconds of confusion, my eyes focussed on the figure. '_Black_!' I growled, sitting up straight, but not being able to move away from where Lily's hand was anchoring me to her side.

His hands flew up, palms forward, surrendering. 'Look, I know you're angry' Black started, acting like he could explain why what he had done was _okay_.

'Angry? _Angry!_ I am more than _ANGRY_! I am fucking LIVID!' I shouted at him, but turned down the volume when I saw Lily stirring next to me. 'Do you know how close she was to-' I stopped, unable to finish the sentence. I didn't want to think about how close she had come to being... you know.

'Look, I'm sorry for what happened to Lily, but-'

'Please, _please _don't finish that sentence.' I pleaded with Sirius. 'I don't think I can take you telling me why what you did wasn't wrong.' I snapped angrily.

'Oi! Don't go blaming _me_ for this, _James_!' Black yelled. 'You were happy enough with the joke before you realised _Lily_ was involved._ Then_ it became a massive problem. Seriously, dude, you gotta get over her. If she hasn't already made it crystal clear, I'll sum things up for you: She is _never_ going to go out with you. Never. She has been telling you this for the past seven years, mate! Surely even someone as stupid as you should have gotten the message by now. The best you can hope for is to be _friends_. And why you'd want to torture yourself watching her meet someone, marry them, and then have children, I do _not_ know. What are you gonna do? Give her dating advice, be her bridesmaid at the wedding, Godparents to her children? Seriously, get the fuck over her! She isn't worth it.' Black finished his rant, chest heaving, and his face all red. It was the most passionate I had ever seen him, apart from when he was bitching about his family. I felt strangely honoured. _And pissed. _

'Get out' I whispered, not looking at him.

'GET OUT!' I repeated when he had made no move to leave.

I whipped my head around as the doors to Poppy's office door burst open, her wand held out threateningly in front of her '_What_ is going on here?' She asked, her hair slung up in a hair net, and her dressing gown whipping around her ankles as she surged toward us.

'Nothing' I answered. 'Black was just leaving'. Poppy's eyes darted between the two of us, clearly seeing the tension rippling through the air.

'Yes, well I suppose that is probably best.' She said. 'Mr, Black, it is passed visiting hours. You may come back and see Miss Evans tomorrow morning if you so wish' she continued, when Black didn't move. He was just standing there, staring at me like I was a complete stranger.

'Yes, well good night, _Potter_' he spat at me, emphasising the use of my last name. Shaking his head, he whirled around and stalked out of the hospital wing. I felt for sorry for whoever was the next person to see him. But right now, I found I couldn't make myself focus enough on anything to care about that.

**A/N: I felt horrible writing this chapter. I like writing for the happy, bubbly Sirius. **

**Anywho, hope you liked, and review? Please?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	18. Thinking

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm quite happy with how often I've been updating recently. Just thought I'd tell you guys. Random, I know. But what you gonna do? I embrace it :D**

**I've checked it, but if there any spelling mistakes I'm sorry. I'm in business class at the moment, and am supposed to be typing up my coursework, so I'm a bit distracted. But it was finished, so I thought I would post it anyway. **

**Anywho, Enjoy **

Chapter 18 ~ Thinking

LPOV

I woke up aching, and my head throbbed painfully whenever I moved. It was a pain I vaguely remembered from the morning after the one marauder's crazy common room parties I had attended at my time here at Hogwarts. I had been trapped in my dorm for the rest of the day, unable to move away from direct access to a bathroom. I had steered clear of them after that.

Now I slowly eased myself up onto my elbows, and found that I was inside the hospital wing. _What? _Looking down I saw a pile of messy black hair lying on the bed next to me. My heart started pounding when I saw him. _What was he doing here? And what the hell happened last night? Last thing I remember is James asking me to dance, and then Johnny cutting in. _

I raised a hand to my head, and slowly massaged my temple. It was so hard to concentrate with this incessant throbbing in my head.

OMM! I launched myself off the bed, and ran straight for the bathroom. I threw myself into a stall and just made it, as I fell to my knees and began retching.

I heard Potter come in behind me. 'Evans?' he called out quietly. I mumbled incoherently in return. 'You alright?' I groaned. 'Yeah, right. Stupid question.'

'You think.' I mumbled into the toilet bowl. I could feel Potter standing awkwardly behind me. I tried to tell him to go away, but I had to turn back to the toilet.

James ran in to me, and pulled my tangled hair back, keeping it out of my face. I reached for the flush, embarrassed at him seeing my sick. It looked disgusting.

'Go away' I said again, pushing feebly at his chest. Even in my weakened state I couldn't help but notice his muscular chest beneath my hands.

'No' he said lightly, ignoring my request. I smiled. I hadn't actually wanted him to leave. I just hadn't wanted to think he _had_ to stay. Him _wanting _to stay was so much better.

With his palm he began rubbing soothing circles into the small of my back. It felt nice, comforting.

We sat in a serene silence until I thought my stomach had finally settled. I shakily raised myself to my feet, my knees trembling slightly. James stood back a few steps, but held his arms wide in case I needed catching.

I slowly walked to my bed, and crawled into the warm sheets, which were heaven after the cold stone floor I had been laying on for the past hour. James made me drink a glass of water, and then laid me back down into the pillows. 'Rest' he murmured quietly.

I nodded, and leant back into the warmth of the bed, and permitted myself one last glance at James. He was sitting back in one of the hard, wooden chairs he had pulled up to the side of the bed, and his head was lolling backwards. My neck hurt just thinking about it. He looked up at me, catching me staring. I blushed, looking away.

'You're so cute when you blush' he said quietly, his voice thick from sleep deprivation. This made me blush even more, and I had to lift my face of the pillow, to try and cool down my burning cheeks. Since when did I blush when James _Potter _complimented me?

After I was sure he was asleep, I turned back round, and lay on my side, staring at him. It was weird. I had always thought I hated James Potter. Like actual _hate._ But it was quite obvious now that that was no longer the case; _if it ever had been_. I liked him. Perhaps not how he like me, but definitely as a friend. A good friend.

I wasn't quite sure how we had gotten here. I'd been bitching about him to anyone that would listen since I had met him back in first year. I spent all my time avoiding him, turning him down again and again and trying to get him of Severus's back. And yet, here we were two months after I decided to give him a chance, and we were good friends. What would happen if I gave him a chance, a real chance, as a…boyfriend?

_No_. I struck the thought out of my mind. _That_ was never going to happen. We may be good friends, but we would never be together. Not like that. And yet could I deny that I wanted his presence in my life?

I fell asleep, looking at his face, so much more vulnerable in sleep, and pondered what was to become of me and James Potter.

I awoke with a jolt, sweat clinging to my face, my hair, slicking my cloths to my body. My bed was soaking, and the duvet had long since been flung onto the floor. I was aware that I was screaming and thrashing wildly. Trying, _trying_ so hard to push him off of me. But he was so heavy, and right there. He wouldn't let go of me. Tears were pouring from my eyes, washing away the sticky perspiration. My throat was dry and rasping, and I couldn't scream anymore. My arms and legs were so weak. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. I didn't understand why, I just knew that I _couldn't_.

'Lily? Lily!' A voice was shouting, panicked. 'Lily! Please!' I recognised it instantly, and pushed all the harder. I needed to get to him. I needed…I _needed_… but so _tired_.

'Please, Lily! It's ok, you're safe. I'm here, it's all right.' Potter was saying, his voice a little too strained to be soothing. He was panting from where he was trying to stop me from tossing.

I stopped kicking, and started screaming. 'James! James! He's coming. He's gonna come back!' I was shouting. But I didn't understand. _Who was coming? Why was I so scared_? 'He's right there! Right there!' I said, pointing behind James. I tried to pull myself out of the bed. I needed to get away. I needed to run. _I __had__ to run._

'Lily. There's no one there!' James was saying, looking over his shoulder. I could see from his face that he was worried. And _angry_. _Very_ angry.

I was still trying to escape from my unknown horrors, but James was gently but firmly pinning my arms down on the bed.

'Thank you James' Madame Pomfrey said as she came bustling in, holding an electric blue, slightly steaming potion in her hand. I was still shaking and trying to rip free from James' grip, so Madame Pomfrey held open my mouth, and poured it in. I struggled. I can't drink it. I can't. There might be something in it. I didn't see where it came from. I didn't see…

My thoughts began blurring into each other. White cloud cocooning my spinning mind. I saw Madame Pomfrey's wide worried eyes, and James' angry, beautiful, hazel ones, as I became immensely tired, and slowly sank back into the damp pillows.

**A/N: What do we think? Good, bad? I want to know!**

**Much love as always, Anna-Cate xxx**


	19. The Clock Tower

**A/N: Sorry for the delay getting this up. Everything I wrote was rubbish, but I **_**kinda**_** like this one, soooo**

**Here you go! Enjoy … maybe :S**

Chapter 19 ~ The Clock Tower

It was a low rumbling that finally woke me up. I could tell from the pink light streaming through my eyelids that it was some time in the morning. I began to ponder idly about how last night went. The gossip would be flowing nicely for breakfast.

My stomach twisted in panic when I failed to recall much about the ball besides Potter asking me to dance. I tried not to dwell on this too much. No doubt he had gotten me drunk, convinced me to do something completely reckless, like flying one of Hagrid's hippogriffs, and my mind was doing a good job of blocking out the painful, unnecessary memory.

The persistent buzzing was what finally caused me to give up trying to remember last night. I mean, it can't be later than 11'oclock, and Mary and Marlene are already chattering? 'Marlene!' I grumbled, my tongue thick with sleep. 'Will you be quiet!' I demanded, searching my bedside table for something to throw at her.

'How did you know it was me?' She asked, as the low mumbling came to an abrupt stop. Ahh, silence is golden.

'Who else was it gonna be?'I grumbled. 'Mary is still probably downstairs dancing, and if not, passed out somewhere.' I explained calmly, although my fingers never gave up their search for some kind of weapon.

'Ummmm, Lily?' a voice enquired. A _male_ voice.

'Oh My Merlin!' I said, still not opening my eyes. 'Marlene, please do not tell me you brought Sirius up here last night. I mean I was sleeping right _here._' I heard _Remus _chuckle. Oh, my mistake; must be Mary who brought him up.

'No! Lily! Eww!' Marlene exclaimed.

'Oh, can we please just tell her?' Mary asked. 'Before she embarrasses herself anymore than she already has?'

Okay, this was getting weird. I threw my eyes open. And shut them again straight away. 'Oops' I breathed, and the whole crowd burst into laughter. Everyone was here except Sirius, (who I could only expect was lying in someone else's bed, with some else's girlfriend); Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene and…James - looking extremely guilty. Oh _Merlin_. What did I do last night? Or should I rephrase that, what did _he_ do last night?

'Morning Lily' James murmured quietly, and I didn't have to look to know what his face would look like. Puppy dog eyes, arrogant smirk, hand fondling his hair, twisting it into different shapes every two seconds. Adorable.

What! Did I, I _LILY EVANS_, sworn enemy of James Potter since first year, just say he looked, _adorable_? Merlin, what happened to me last night?

I opened my eyes again. 'Morning guys'. I waved bleakly. It was a challenge just to raise my arm. 'Ermm, I don't mean to be rude or anything, I mean, I love you guys, but what are you all doing around my bed? In fact, why are you guys even in my dorm…' I trailed off there, finally realising where I was.

Rock hard bed, lumpy pillows, too high windows, stupid white sheets…._cold_. 'Why am I in the hospital wing?' I asked. I went around the group, trying to get an answer, but no one would make eye contact. I went for the person I expected would give me a straight answer. 'James? You'll tell me, right?

He suddenly became very interested in his fingernails. 'James?' I asked again, now extremely worried about whatever stupid thing I did. Everyone looked extremely relieved when Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, shouting about students 'daring to interrupt the healing of their peers' and sent them all away. James remained motionless in the chair next to my bed and Madame Pomfrey did not ask him to leave.

I sat back and allowed Poppy to prod me with her wand, casting various healing charms, and pour disgusting potions down my throat that I had trouble not spitting back out.

After she was done she smiled kindly at me, as though she had not just forced me to drink what I can only describe as blended vomit. 'You can go now dear. If you get any kind of headache or feel ill at all, you make sure you come straight back up here. But you should be fine.' She added, seeing the sheer panic in my eyes, and patted my leg affectionately.

With a small nod of acknowledgement at James, she returned to her office. I turned to look at him as well. 'I'm hungry' I said, saying the first thing that came into my head, trying to break the fast becoming awkward silence.

He laughed dryly. 'Then let's go', he said, throwing my covers back, and offering me his hand. Then swiftly withdrew his hand and yanked the covers back over me.

'Ah' he said articulately, 'Ummm, your dress' he trailed off, coughing awkwardly and blushing profusely. I took a peek under the covers. It took me a while to recognise it, but I was still wearing Mary's beautiful dress from the ball. Only no one would call it beautiful now, it was exposing far too much skin to be appropriate for anywhere but your bedroom. Well, perhaps Sirius would still think it looked amazing.

As James picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and handed it to me, I finally took the time to notice what he was wearing. He was dressed in his suit from the ball. Except that now his first few shirt buttons were open, revealing the top of his chest, and his bow tie was hanging untied around his neck. Very James Bond. His black hair was even more messy than usual, and there was a small shadow across his cheekbones that indicated he needed a shave. His trousers were creased, almost as if they had been slept in...

OMM! James Potter slept in the hospital wing with me.

I pondered this as I pulled James' jacket on. He had turned around like a true gentleman. The silk lining of the jacket was cold from hanging on the back of the chair all night, and it didn't smell right. I wasn't exactly sure what I thought it should smell like; I just knew it wasn't right.

After I had buttoned up the jacket I climbed out of the warm sheets and dropped down onto the cold stone floor. The jacket dropped to just above my knee, which, although was good for covering my exposed body, left me feeling just a little short.

I bounded over to James, who was still staring intently out the window at the grey clouds rolling over one another, preparing to release their contents onto the ground. 'Hey' I said, hip bumping him and smiling. He looked down at me peculiarly.

'You seem a little too happy for someone who has just made it out of the hospital wing' he said, as we left the antiseptic smelling room.

That's true. 'I think she's drugged me up' I laughed. James grinned down at me, but then went back to his uncharacteristic brooding silence. I decided to leave him be and as we made our way through the castle, waited patiently for him to tell me why I had ended up in the hospital wing, and of course why he had felt obliged to stay the night.

However, once we were closing ground on the clock tower I decided he was going to need a bit of pushing.

'James?' I asked. He kept walking. 'James!' I called louder, grabbing onto his arm to get his attention. He looked down at me, surprised, as if he had forgotten I was there. 'What's wrong?' I asked, concerned after seeing his expression, completely forgetting that this was not the question I had intended to ask. He looked like he was struggling to keep in tears.

'Nothing' he said too quickly, waving his hand in the air, shooing away my concern, and sticking on his trademark smirk. Once it may have fooled me, but now it was only too easy for me to see that he was attempting to cover some deeper emotion.

'James?' I asked again, getting a bit worried now. 'Please, tell me what's wrong.' I begged. He turned around and walked over to the edge of clock tower and sat on the floor, dangling his legs off the side of the wall. He looked up at me, and patted the floor next to him.

I went and stood behind him, but was just a tad too worried about falling off the side of the castle to sit down.

'Come on Lily.' James chuckled quietly, 'do you really think I would let you fall?' he asked.

'It's not me falling that I'm worried about' I said, and his face lit up in response.

'So you're not angry at me for last night?' James asked, pulling me down onto the floor next to him. 'Well angry enough to let me fall to my demise, anyway?' he corrected himself. I shook my head.

'I don't even know what _happened _last night.' I whined. 'No one's telling me anything.'

'You don't want to know' he murmured. You forgetting is a blessing in disguise' he continued. His voice was strained. It broke my heart. 'Trust me' he finished.

'Okay' I agreed. James looked down at me, his hazel eyes glinting with surprise behind his glasses.

'What?' he asked.

'I'll trust you' I replied simply, 'I'm not saying I'm not curious about last night, but if you truly believe that it's better for me not to know, then, okay. I won't ask anymore.' I said, resting my head on his shoulder. 'But' I said, coming up with an idea to get the playful, _happy, _James back 'I have a condition.' James groaned at this, but I took his silence for permission to continue. 'You have to forget as well.' I could feel him screw up his face in confusion. 'If I don't know what's happened, I'll be the same as I always was. But you aren't acting like you always are. I want that James back.' I tried to explain what I meant, knowing that I sounded very confusing, but he seemed to understand, and I smiled as he draped his arm around my shoulder in true Potter fashion. Only this time, I did not swat it away; I shoved my face into the crook in his neck. Ahhh. That was the smell that was missing from his jacket. I couldn't place it, but it reminded me of quidditch, a crackling fire, and sweets.

We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, watching the rain sleeting down on the students below who were using their folders and ring binders as make shift umbrellas, and listening to the clock chime out every half an hour.

'Lily?' James asked, his voice croaking slightly, after what must have been hours.

'Hmmm?' I felt his hand shoot up to his hair, hover uncertainly at the ends, and then drop back to his side.

'Well, last night...' he started nervously, then finding his true Gryffindor courage said quickly 'I missed my chance at dancing with you at the ball. Do you want to...?' he asked.

'I'd love to'. He pulled me up from the floor, and placed me onto his feet, which meant I was tall enough to rest my face just below his shoulder, and I shoved my nose back into crook of his neck. I could feel James smiling as he rested his cheek on my hair, and slowly began twirling us around, murmuring a tune I did not recognise, but loved instantly just because he was the one humming it.

**A/N: Ahhh, Fluff. **

**Review?**

**Hugs and Kisses, Anna-Cate xxx**


	20. A Trip To The Kitchens

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Kind of a cheesy chapter, but anyway...**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who had been reviewing, all are greatly appreciated! Please continue! **

**Anywho... Enjoy!**

Chapter 20 ~ A Trip To The Kitchens

To my insane embarrassment, my tummy began rumbling loudly, and due to James's chuckling, I was pretty sure he could feel as well as hear it.

He slowly slid me off his toes, which I was pretty sure must be killing him by now, and grabbing my hand pulled me along to the top of the stairs. 'Let's go get you something to eat.' He smiled down at me. I nodded, not really listening to him, too lost in his eyes. There are just so many colours to look at.

We were walking across the entrance hall towards the Great Hall when the murmuring began. 'What happened to Lily?' 'Is she alright?' I looked up at James, wondering what the hell they were talking about, but he was staring down at me, his eyes wide. I looked down too, remembering a little too late that I looked like I had been attacked by a deranged werewolf. He brought up his free hand and smacked it on his forehead. 'Oops.'

He sighed, and quickly turned around, dragging me along with him. Dodging the crowd of people surging towards us he yanked me into a small corridor, before taking a confusing mixture of turns and steps until I was thoroughly lost, meaning the people behind us had no chance of knowing where we were. James however was striding confidently forward; apparently he knew exactly where we were.

'James. Where are you taking me?' I asked. I am not a happy person when I am hungry, and therefore I wasn't overly pleased that he was dragging me away from the Great Hall, which translates to: away from the food.

He just grinned back at me in a way that made my knees weak. I ripped my eyes away from him, and tried to regain some self pride. 'Where are we going?' I asked again, more defiantly, and reclaimed my hand from his.

He laughed; his eyes watching me cradle my hand against my chest for safe keeping. 'We're there!' he announced, fiddling with something behind his back, before pushing open a painting of what looked like a fruit bowl.

'We're _where_?' I asked, exasperated, refusing to step inside the door. Was it really that hard to just _tell_ me?

James's mouth dropped open in such a fashion that I had seen many a time on Tom and Jerry. 'Are you seriously saying you don't know where we are?' He asked after he took a few seconds to compose himself. I just stared blankly at him. I was growing tired of this game. James, as per usual, either didn't notice, or was completely ignoring my easily changeable moods. 'You've been here more than 6 years and you haven't discovered the entrance to the kitchens yet?'

'Kitchens?' I asked, my curiosity sparked. James just laughed and guided me through the door with his outstretched arm.

Whoa. There were a number of House Elves wondering around in clean white pillow cases, the Hogwarts emblem blazoned on the front. They looked curiously at me as I did the same to them. As soon as they saw James they crowded around us, platters of food held out in front of them asking 'Mr. Potter' about his day and sending their best wishes to 'Mr. Black'.

I gazed up at James. How often does he come down here' He must have caught the question in my gaze, as his hand flew to his hair and shrugging his shoulders said defensively 'quidditch takes a lot out of me, okay?' I burst out laughing, and a huge grin settled onto his features. I didn't miss him straightening up a little, as if he was proud of himself, which just made me laugh harder.

Taking two plates of food he indicated me to follow him with a tip of his head. We both slid ourselves down onto the floor, with our backs pressed up against the whitewashed wall. I was still laughing freely, my knees drawn up, trying in futility to ease the pain in my shaking stomach. James was now staring at me like I was crazy. _Huh. There's a thought._

Sighing, I managed to regain control of myself, and took the fork James was offering to me, and dug into the ridiculously large dish of lasagne that was lying between us. It tasted _good, _and helped ease the pain in my rapidly filling tummy. When James sidled a little closter to me, I dropped my fork in what could only be called nervousness on m part. It dropped straight into the half eaten lasagne dish, splattering mince meat and melted cheese all over James's Jacket.

'Oh, Merlin James!' I cried. 'I am so sorry.' I jumped up and began searching everywhere for a napkin to clear it off with.

James didn't move from the floor. 'Lily. Don't worry. It'll come off.' I shook my head, for some reason needing to clean the food from the jacket. James tugged solidly on my arm, and pulled me back to the floor. 'Seriously, Lily, don't worry. We have magic, remember?' He said slowly, vanishing the stain with a quick flick of his wand. I stared at the spot where the sauce had been for a moment, before managing to wheeze out a small laugh.

'Besides, even if had stained, it wouldn't matter. I sent him a questioning glance. 'It's Sirius's.' He shrugged. I couldn't imagine why Sirius would own a muggle suit, but I had come to accept a long time ago that Sirius Black was as unpredictable as the English weather.

'Oh!' I exclaimed suddenly. James whipped his head around to look me, worry clear in his eyes.

'What?' he demanded.

'I shook my head. 'It's nothing really. Just… I understand now.' James's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

'Understand what?'

'Why the jacket smelt wrong.' As soon as I said I knew I had made a mistake. James's face lit up, a smile breaking across his features.

'Smelt wrong?' he asked casually, his hand raising to his hair, before, with what looked like considerable effort, he pulled it back down to his side.

I narrowed my eyes at him but answered, knowing that he would just continue to pester me until I told him the truth anyway. 'Didn't smell like you.' I murmured. I was sure he was going to ask me to say that again a little louder, but he appeared to be thrilled to have just heard me say it the once, and we lapsed into a warm silence.

We sat there for what felt like minutes, but must have been hours before the thought of moving even entered my head. Seriously, it was becoming far too easy for me to hang out with James Potter now. _Wow. Weird thought._

My eyes were slowly slipping shut, and James had long ago wrapped his arm around my shoulder, so I was more than comfortable and nice and warm, but the responsible part of me, the Head Girl part, told me that I had better get back to the common room and into bed. Or, I thought, more importantly, do all the work that you missed yesterday, and, my stomach dropped farther, all the work you were supposed to catch up on today, but decided instead to wile away the hours with James Potter, of all people. See; I've been hanging around with him for less than a day, and my school work is already beginning to suffer.

Begrudgingly, I pushed myself up from the floor and turned and offered James my hand. I yanked on his arm, pulling with all my might in a vain attempt to heave his enormous body weight from the floor. Laughing, he pushed up with his legs, and I toppled backwards in surprise, before his strong, muscly arms caught me around the waist, stopping me from falling all the way back.

'Careful' James warned huskily, setting me right. Thanking the House Elves for their hospitality, he led me through the door and we walked up to the common room in a comfortable silence.

As we walked in, Mary and Marlene came hurtling towards me through the otherwise empty common room. 'Where the hell were you!' they both yelled at me. 'We were worried sick! You come out of the hospital wing this morning, go missing for the entire day, and don't even bother to tell us you were okay?' Mary shouted at me. 'I was terrified that you had fainted somewhere and were slowly choking to death on your own tongue.'

'Way to keep it optimistic' I replied sarcastically. 'And, I'm sorry' I rushed out quickly as she opened her mouth to retaliate. 'Next time I will tell you where I am going, what I'm doing and what time I will be home.' Jeez. She reminded me of my mother.

Mary did not seem pleased with my weird sense of humour tonight, and sensing a losing battle turned, instead, towards James. 'And you. You're not the only person that was worried about her, you know.' She prodded James in the chest accusingly.

'Sorry' he apologised gravely, before smiling down at me, 'I got distracted.'

Marlene faked vomiting at his cheesiness, but this seemed to soften Mary somewhat, and she gave in. 'Well, just try to remember next time.'

'Mhmm' he agreed, never looking away from me. I could feel butterflies flapping crazily in my belly. I was incredibly aware of Mary and Marlene watching our every move as a huge yawn racked through my body.

'Well, 'night' I said awkwardly to James, not really sure whether I should hug him, or kiss him on the cheek or do nothing at all, and just turn and walk away. Oh Merlin. So many options: it was making my brain hurt.

'Oh, don't mind us' Mary reassured us, looking on excitedly and once again reminding me that she and Marlene were here and watching us like hawks. She really was acting like my Mother tonight.

I stepped forward and gave Potter an awkward hug, and pulled quickly away. Too quickly for my liking. It gave me no time to get in sync with his breathing, or feel the controlled movements of his muscles under my body. Oh jeez. I cut that thought off there. What was wrong with me? This is _Potter_ I'm thinking about. The same boy who cut out a chunk of my hair in 3rd year to 'keep as a reminder of me', and who exposed the bottom half of Severus to the world in 5th year. But he was also the boy who would do anything for his friends, and who had matured _a lot _since 5th year; he'd made head Boy hadn't he? And Dumbledore must have his reasons for that.

Oh, it was all so confusing. Deciding to sleep on it, I turned and trudged slowly up the stairs to my dorm.

**A/N: Review? Please? **

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	21. Remembering

**A/N: Hi Guys! Once again, sorry for the delay. I had a particularly hard time writing this chapter. I knew where I wanted it go, but I was having a hard time getting there, and I scrapped like three chapters before I wrote this one. I personally don't think this one is much better, but I need to post something so I can move on. **

**If it really is terribly dreadful, let me know, and I will rewrite it. **

**Anywho, Enjoy... maybe :S**

Chapter 21 ~ Remembering

I woke up screaming, dripping in my own sweat. The sheets around me were soaked, and all the girls of my dorm where crowded around my four poster, looking down at me anxiously.

'Lily! Lily?' Mary was shouting, pushing Jane and Amelia out of the way to get closer to me. 'What's the matter? Are you alright? What happened?' She was shouting at me. There were too many questions; my brain couldn't make any sense of it.

The memories of the nightmare that had awoken me were fading so quickly that I couldn't remember a thing about it, even if I wanted to. My body was still shaking, but I didn't feel afraid anymore. I was safe. I was at Hogwarts. Nothing could hurt me at Hogwarts.

JPOV

I was pacing. The movement helped me think. I was trying to look on the sunny side of things, to be thankful for what I have. And I do have a lot of things to be thankful for. 1. Lily isn't dead. This is quite obviously a _huge_ thing. 2. Lily wasn't hurt (too much – I'm trying not to dwell on that) by that absolute prick, Johnny Waters. 3. Dumbledore was dealing with him. Dumbledore would sort this mess out. He always did.

Of course there are some things I'm not thankful for, and they seem to be the things I can't keep off my mind. 1. Waters_ did_ hurt Lily. He could have done worse, yes, but I shouldn't have let him touch her in the first place. 2. Sirius was the twat that put her in that position. I can't even look at him right now without wanting to rip his head from his shoulders. And Merlin help me if I ever see Waters again. I really would rather not spend half my adult life in Azkaban for murder.

There was a loud crash, and turning I saw Sirius standing in the doorway, the door swinging back from its brutal beating. His face drained of all colour as he saw me. Mine, on the other hand, quickly jumped to a blazing red, and my body was shaking as I felt the overpowering urge to leap at him.

'Look. What I did was stupid-' Sirius started wasting no time, but I couldn't listen to him. Couldn't even be _near _him right now.

'Save your apologies for someone who cares, Black' I snarled at him, tensing my arms so hard to my sides that they were shaking with exertion. He continued anyway.

'But it's not my fault that she went to the ball with him. If she had just gone with yo-'.

'Don't youdare, don't you _dare,_ try to blame this on her.' I said, and even to my ears I could hear the steel in my voice. 'She did _nothing_ wrong.' My fury was bubbling just under the surface and it was taking all of my self control to even stand in the same room as him at the moment.

Sirius was just as furious as I was, his dark eyes sparking dangerously. It would have sent any other person running in sheer terror, but I was nearly oblivious to his anger, so consumed as I was in my own.

Having Sirius blame Lily for something he did sent me over the edge, and completely losing control, punched one of the posts on my four poster bed. The wood completely gave way under my fist, and the top half of the bed frame collapsed down onto the bed with a huge crash.

I barely heard it, and was completely oblivious to the pain that was shooting through my most likely broken hand.

I turned to leave in a blind rage, but Sirius was still standing in the doorway, looking like some kind of guard dog. 'Move, Black' I spat out through clenched teeth.

Sirius stayed put. He didn't even blink, and I could see a clear challenge in his eyes. His chin was lifted in proud defiance, and I could feel my hand shaking, begging me to just hit the git. But no. He was my friend, albeit I was not on exactly great terms with him at the moment.

'I won't ask again, Black.' I said, clenching my teeth together over and over again, fighting to regain control over my emotions. Looking back at the collapsed bed reminded me that I was fighting a losing battle.

Sirius still didn't move.

ARGHH! I couldn't take this shit from him. Looking directly into his furious black eyes I strode up to him, and with a well aimed blow smashed my shoulder hard into his chest, sending him toppling backwards from the unexpected hit. I smirked cruelly as I stepped over his crumpled from on the floor, and stomped down the stairs.

The Gryffindor common room was empty, not unlikely really, given the late hour. I marched over to the window, and peered out into the sheeting rain that obscured any view of the Hogwarts grounds, before turning on my heel, and marching towards the portrait hole. And then back again. And again.

'Arggh!' I called out in pure frustration, and yanked at the ends of my hair. This was pointless! I couldn't stand still. I was restless to the point of sheer frustration.

I stopped as I heard a door being softly eased open, and hoped beyond hope that Sirius was not coming down here. I really don't think I could restrain myself from ripping off some of his limbs. See how he could function without hands.

But the light slapping of bare feet hitting stone steps was coming from the girl's staircase. In no mood to be attacked by a Potterette, or a rogue Black fan, I quickly slipped into an alcove, and concealed myself in the shadows to wait for the person to reveal themselves.

The crazy mop of red curls peeked around the bottom of the staircase, and seeing what she thought was an empty common room, continued in.

She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and short combo, but both were sticking to her delicate body, drenched in what I can only assume was sweat. Her hair had been pulled up in a high pony tail, but the front part was falling out, obscuring her beautiful features.

Once I saw her I had no desire to pace anywhere but to her. Lily was shaking, and as I watched she brought up her small hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that were pooling on her forehead. Sighing lightly she made her way over to window, where she leant her forehead against the cool glass.

I was vaguely aware that I was grinning like an idiot, my anger at Sirius from mere moments ago, completely forgotten. It was strange how little I cared about much else when I was around Lily.

I slipped out of my hiding place, and crept slowly forward. I stood silently behind her for a few moments, watching her quick breaths fog up the glass, and stretched my arms out in front of me in the universal position to shout 'surprise!'

I nearly fell over when she spoke.

'Yes, James?' she asked casually.

'How did you know I was here?' I asked her, outraged that my plan had been foiled.

'When you're trying to sneak up on someone, it's best not to stub your toe on the couch on the way over and mutter 'oh crap' she answered, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. She wasn't doing a very good job. I could feel my face getting warm.

When she turned around to look at me, I must have looked completely stupid, because she burst out laughing. This just made me even more embarrassed, and I was vaguely aware that I was pouting like a stubborn child, but that didn't mean I could stop it.

Still chuckling at me (seriously, what is with that?) she asked 'so what did you want anyway?'

'Nothing. I just saw you and came over to say 'hi' at which point you started laughing at me.' This just seemed to set her off again, and my hand flew automatically to my hair. I winced at the pain in my hand.

'Oh, I'm...s-s-sorry, James.' She tried to apologise through fits of laughter. I crossed my arms across my chest. Seriously, why was she laughing at me?

'_What_ is so funny?' I asked, frustrated.

'I'm not really sure' she admitted shyly, once she could breathe again. 'Just felt good to laugh.' She shrugged. 'Here' she offered, pulling out her wand. 'Let me fix that.' Lily was now so good at non-verbal spells that she silently fixed my broken hand, the bone cracking painfully back into position.

Putting her wand back into the waist band of her shorts, she looked at me from under her lashes, her eyes sparkling in the dying fire light, and it took all my control to not sweep her into my arms and kiss her right then.

'What are you thinking about so seriously?' she asked me, pulling me from my rapidly becoming out-of-control fantasies. I felt the heat seeping back to my cheeks, and my hand started ruffling me hair even fiercer than usual.

'Nothing.' I said too quickly.

The word hung in the air between us. She was still gazing intensely at me, and for one crazy moment, I thought she wanted to kiss me. I hesitated a second, unsure, I mean this is _Lily Evans_ we're talking about, and in that second she withdrew her eyes, becoming suddenly immersed in the tassels of the rug at her feet.

Her cheeks became an adorable red colour and suddenly I was sure that she had wanted me to kiss her.

I reached out across the gap between us, and linked my fingers into her delicate ones. I could nearly fit her entire hand into my palm. She made no complaint at my actions, so I took step towards her. And again. We were so close that I could feel her body heat. Then I leant forward to take her other hand, and she drew in a sharp breath and ripped her hands away from me and cradled them in her chest.

Her whole body was shaking, and when she looked up at me wide her eyes were filled with pure terror.

'Lily?' I asked bewildered and scared. _What had I done? Did I hurt her? I didn't mean to!' _I took a step towards her to see if she was okay, but she scampered back and pressed her body flat back against the wall behind her. Her eyes were flicking desperately from side to side, and she looked like a trapped animal.

I took another step forward, and her eyes became more frantic, and her whole body was juddering with violent tremors.

Realising that she needed space, I stepped back. 'Lily?' I called, 'what's the matter? Are you okay?' I tried to make my voice soothing, but I was panicking too much, and I could hear the barely restrained terror in it.

Her eyes stopped flickering long enough to catch mine, and her body stopped shaking as badly, her breathing slowed, and she relaxed a tiny bit.

Something behind me tore her eyes away from mine, and her body started shaking again so badly, I couldn't understand how she was standing up.

'James!' she screamed her voice hoarse and terrified. 'JAMES! He's coming back, he's coming back! Please, James! He's coming, he's coming!' She screamed at me. I turned around, but there was no one there.

When I turned back, she had fallen to the floor, legs drawn up in front off her, and she was hiding her face in her crossed arms, rocking slowly back and forth. She was murmuring something, but it was so low that I couldn't hear it.

I ran over and dropped down beside her. This time when I touched her she made no attempt to draw back, but just kept rocking.

'Lily, it's all right. I'm here, I'm here.' I told her 'Everything's all right. Everything's going to be alright. I won't let anything hurt you. You're safe.' I kept repeating. Slowly, she stopped rocking, and threw herself into my arms, her head buried in my neck. I could feel her tears running down my skin and soaking into my shirt.

I sat there, cradling her protectively until she cried herself out, and then longer still until she finally fell asleep in my arms.

Sitting there, listening to her crying herself to sleep, and feeling her tiny body shaking against me, I swore to myself that I would make the bastard that did this to her pay.

**A/N: Wow, intense chapter to write! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	22. Breakfast Drama

**A/N: Hey guys! Before you go mad, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I think it's kind of sweet so please don't get too angry. And I am writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW so it won't be as long for an update. And I don't have an excuse for why this one took so long, apart from the fact the school is literally KILLING me at the moment. After June updates will be so much quicker! **

**Oh yeah, and if you're looking for something quick to read I've done a few Lily and James one-shots lately that I'm kind of proud of, so if you want go and check them out I am especially proud of 'The Library Doesn't Lead To Good Things?'**

**Anywho, on with the story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 22 ~ Breakfast Drama

LPOV

I yawned widely into my cornflakes, and had to fight to keep my head from dropping into the bowl.

'Seriously, Lily' Marlene joked, you need to start _sleeping_. I know that you are under the weird pretence that school work is more important than sleep, but seriously, you're a _teenager_!'

I grumbled something back like 'school_ is_ important' which just made them laugh at me.

I scowled and looked away from my two 'best' friends. Looking at everyone else made me feel a bit better. I wasn't the only one falling asleep in their breakfast, and even the most diehard slags had only slapped on an inch of foundation this morning. Apparently it was taking everyone a little while to recover from Saturday night. Wish I could have been there a little later to witness all the shenanigans. It's one of the only reasons I even attend these stupid dances.

I felt the bench sag down next to me, and felt the warm heat from Potters body. It's weird how wired I have become to his presence, how I knew it was him without even looking. I subconsciously sat up a little straighter and ran a discreet hand through my tangled hair.

'Alright Guys?' he asked collectively, though I could feel him staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I turned to look up at him, and nodded shyly before turning away. It had been a little embarrassing to wake up in his arms this morning, my throbbing head resting on his tear soaked T-shirt. What's worse is not even knowing how I got there. I remember chatting to him in the common room and then... nothing. Until this morning. And me sprinting away from him at full speed to the girls dormitory. Not exactly the most polite thing to do. But I panicked.

Clearly not happy with my response he claimed my chin with his finger and turned my face towards him. 'You sure?' he asked. I refused to look up at him, my eyes fixed on the hem of my school skirt. He waited patiently until I had to look up at him and then searched my eyes with his own hazel ones. Seemingly happy with what he found there he dropped my chin and promptly turned away to grab any food he could reach, and began piling his plate. I noticed how he slowly sidled up the bench so that he was closer to me. I had to move myself away again to avoid the spray of food that was coming from his vigorous cutting and piercing of sausages, eggs and any other breakfast food on the table.

I heard Mary and Marlene draw an identical intake of breath as James dropped his piled fork en route to his gaping mouth onto his plate, making me wonder why had I hadn't moved further away as half of James' breakfast splashed all over my robes.

James had gone rigid, his hand still hanging in mid-air, and I looked up to see Sirius standing behind Mary and Marlene and shooting daggers at the boy sitting next to me. 'Let me guess. You're going to blame that on me too?' he growled at James, eyeing the food spattered on my uniform. Pushing his plate forcefully away from him James shoved himself up from his seat and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Extremely worried that James and Sirius were arguing, I gathered my things, grabbed James' forgotten bag and followed him out. I had never seen James leave a meal unfinished in my entire life.

'James?' I asked timidly as I walked out into the entrance hall. He was standing with his back to me, clenching and unclenching his fists, his forehead pressed against the wall. 'You okay?'

He turned slowly to face me, but it didn't escape my notice that his fist were still clenched tight, making the muscles on his arms harden. 'Do you need anything?' I asked, seeing the obvious fist shape dent in the wall behind him.

I watched him deliberate this for a second, as if deciding whether or not he should answer truthfully or not. Obviously deciding not to he said 'nah' and tried smirking in that carefree way of his. I was not fooled, but if he wanted to talk to me about it he would have, so I didn't call him out on it.

My girly instinct to comfort people made me step forward and throw my arms around his middle. It took James a few seconds to respond but he eventually wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me in tight to him. We stayed like for a while, James breathing hard into my hair, sending tremors down my spine.

When he released me from his grasp his hand shot straight to his hair. 'I should get angry more often if this is the kind of treatment I get' he teased, his hand now practically ripping his hair out. I gave him a playful elbow in the stomach and he leaned forward to take his bag from me after forgetting it in his haste to get away from the Great Hall. Flinging it onto his shoulder, he snaked his arm around me in one fluid motion.

Something about the look in his eyes as he did so stopped me from playfully throwing his arm from my shoulder as I would have done any other time. And as I was allowing this kind of behaviour to go on I may as well enjoy it, I thought, turning my head inwards to rest on his chest.

**A/N: Good or bad? Or terrible? Let me know. **


	23. A Midnight Stroll

**A/N: HELLO! Long time no see, huh? I apologise for taking so long, but exams are killing me, so this update will be the last until after June 22****nd****. **

**Ummmm, this is quite a weird chapter, but necessary for my, in hindsight, rather pathetic plot line. **

**I had a hard time getting back into my writing, 'cause I have been away from it for so long, but I get back into the flow about half way through, and you can tell as my characters get progressively more sarcastic towards the end **

**Anyway, I suppose all that left to say is... ENJOY! **

Chapter 23 ~ A Midnight Stroll

I crawled into my four poster, exhausted. My eyes had been drooping shut all day, and I found myself napping in a few lessons. I'd had to copy some of Potters notes. Merlin knows that's going to affect the grade of my next essay.

I lay my head back on my pillow, expecting sleep to overwhelm me instantly, but as was becoming infuriatingly common, I couldn't fall asleep once I was in bed. It was like my body was refusing to fall back into my subconscious where it knew it would wake from quickly vanishing nightmares.

Instead of sleeping I stared at the various cracks in the wood panelling above my bed, and thought about how James had become even more protective of me lately. Sitting next to me or opposite me at every meal since Halloween two weeks ago and I was pretty sure he had taken to following me around the castle. I had caught glimpses of unmistakable Potter hair disappearing behind corners and tapestries for a fortnight. I wasn't sure if this was a new thing, or if I was just becoming more perceptive.

At any rate, I had found myself noticing that James and Sirius had not exchanged a word since breakfast two weeks ago, although I had seen them glaring at each other when the other wasn't looking. I couldn't help but feel the destruction of their relationship was somehow my fault. James spends so much of his already limited free time following me around, he must barely have time to eat (yet when one arises he never misses the opportunity to load up - _disgusting_).

I found that the whirring of thoughts going around and around in my head were having an oddly calming effect, and I soon dropped off to sleep.

JPOV

I slid into the shadows as I heard someone coming down the stairs. I yanked the marauders map out of my trousers and scanned the 3rd floor. Lily? What is she doing up? Oh Merlin! We didn't have patrol tonight did we? I thought, beginning to panic. She's going to murder me!

'Mischief Managed' I murmured, tapping the map with my wand, before stuffing it back into the waistband of my pyjamas.

As I stepped out into the corridor, I felt my jaw drop. Lily was slowly walking down the steps in a tank top and the shortest shorts I had ever seen in my life. In fact – are they her knickers! I averted my eyes, but I couldn't stop them straying back to her bare skin a few times as I walked over to her.

'Lily?' I asked. She ignored me and kept walking down the stairs. What in Merlin's name is wrong with her?

I jumped up the steps and stopped one down from her forcing her to stop walking. I still had a couple of inches on her, and I wasn't too worried not to notice the view. 'Lily?' I asked again, half joking, half serious. I wondered if she was giving me the silent treatment for missing patrol. I waved my hand in front of her face, and she looked up at me with vacant eyes.

'Lily?' I asked again, seriously worried now. 'This isn't funny.' I warned her. I let out the huge breath I hadn't realised I had been holding when she started talking.

'Haha. It's James Potter' she giggled, poking my cheek with her forefinger. 'James Potter and his _ridiculous_ hair', she continued, stretching up on her tiptoes to brush her tiny hand through my hair. I would have enjoyed the moment a lot more if I didn't think she was under a curse.

'Liiilyyy?' I asked slowly. 'Are you feeling okay?' She just continued to giggle at me, before tipping face first into my chest. I would have thought she had fallen if she hadn't proceeded to wrap her arms tight around me and pull herself in tighter. After a moment of hesitation I wrapped my arms around her too, and enjoyed looking down at her bare legs.

Lily didn't move for quite some time, and after a few moments of tranquil silence I had to admit to myself that she had fallen asleep. Jeez. How many times had this girl fallen asleep in my arms now? So why is she still trying to resist my charm, talent and overall greatness? I chuckled lightly as imagined how Lily would react to my obvious modesty.

Being actually rather comfortable where I was standing, I began to ponder why Lily was wondering around the castle in her underwear. Not that I really mind, I thought, looking back down at her legs. Although I wouldn't want anybody else to find her like this. And that one thought set me off.

How stupid can you get? Wandering around the castle at night, basically naked! I mean, she was attacked a few weeks ago. _Although she technically doesn't know about that._ _**Shut up**_, I told myself. Don't you go defending her stupidity.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I started shaking slightly. I looked around in confusion; what in Merlin's name is going on? I felt Lily move in closer, and felt the chill she brought with her. The stupid girl was freezing to death. I mean, look what she's wearing!

I begrudgingly unwrapped her arms from my body and pushed her slightly away from me, where she tripped over the step behind her and landed on her butt. She woke up with an 'oh!' before dropping her face back down into her hands and falling back to sleep.

I groaned a little at how annoying she was, and then a little more at just how loveable.

'Lily?' I said in what I hoped might be a gently coaxing voice. She didn't stir. 'Lily' I said a little louder. Still no answer. 'Come on Lily' I said, tugging lightly at her arms. There was a little give. 'Just put your hands above your head for me, okay?' I asked. She raised them a little way, and I took that as permission to continue myself.

I began chuckling lightly when I realised how much she looked like a toddler sitting there. She scowled at me, annoyed that she wasn't in on the joke. 'There' I said, raising her hands into the air. I pulled my shirt off, and slid it deftly over her head. It was tricky. The first time her arm was in the neck hole, and her head was coming out of an arm hole. The next time her head wasn't coming out anywhere. _How in Merlin's name did people manage to tangle their kids into these things?_ I thought, staring in bewilderment at my shirt.

I began grumbling sometime around my 5th attempt, at which point I was trying to bend Lily's elbow into a position that would allow it fit through the sleeve.

After failing miserably, I decided that her arm looked better inside the shirt anyway.

'Come on Lily'. Let's take you up to bed' I said, pulling her up from her step.

Miraculously, she had woken up _now _to give me an answer. 'Okay' she yawned, before turning tail, and plodding slowly up the stairs. I began to panic as she walked away. I wasn't ready for the 'conversation' to end. I chased after her and scooped her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

'Whatyadoing?' she mumbled. I laughed at the turn our relationship had taken. If I had attempted this last year I wouldn't have any arms – oh wait, I did. And I had had no hair. For a week. I nearly _died_. Lily had. _Laughing_.

I felt Lily slump down on my back, obviously having given up on her feeble attempts of escape. After I reached the 6th floor and I hadn't heard Lily moan about anything once, I noticed that she had not given up, but fallen asleep again. I rolled my eyes. And I thought she had finally fallen victim to my amazing persuasion techniques.

_Oh well, I'll just enjoy the view from here,_ I thought, having totally forgotten that I had woken up at this crazy hour to tail Sirius, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

**A/N: Haha. Foreshadow much? And isn't James just so melodramatic? **

**Anyway Guys! How was it? Let me know. Review! Pretty please?**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	24. More Breakfast Drama

**A/N:****SUMMER HOLIDAYS! AND THE END OF YEAR ELEVEN AND STUPID GCSE'S! Which equates to all my readers out there (love you guys) getting way more, and much more frequent story updates! WOOHOO!**

**Wow, I'm really hyper today! **

**And to any England supporters reading, I CAN'T BELIVE WE LOST! So upset **

**BUUUUUT, he's a new chapter to cheer you up Sooooooooo... Enjoy!**

Chapter 24 ~ More Breakfast Drama

LPOV

I yawned and stretched before curling myself back under the covers. For the first time in a long time I felt well rested.

'Oh no you don't' Mary chuckled, yanking my covers out from under me.

'Hey!' I yelped, grabbing onto one of my bedposts to save myself from landing on the floor. 'It's a Saturday, what's the problem!' I grumbled, outraged.

'Get up Lily.' Mary warned me in her no nonsense tone. I just glared at her and scrambled back up onto my bed.

'Oh just leave her' Marlene said 'let her miss breakfast. Oooh, I think I'll have eggs, bacon, maybe some spaghetti hoops...' Mary continued. I raised my head slowly, interested by the talk of food.

'Fine. I'm getting up' I huffed, rolling myself of bed.

'She's so lazy' Marlene said to the mirror where she was perfecting her already perfect mascara and watching me crawl across the floor to the bathroom in the reflection.

I heaved myself up from the damp tiles and fell into one of the shower cubicles. I went to pull off my pyjama top, but found a red Gryffindor T-shirt that fell to my mid-thigh instead. Thoroughly confused, I begrudgingly pulled off the soft cotton sweatshirt and threw it over the cubicle wall.

After lathering, rinsing and repeating, I stepped out of the shower, quickly towel dried my hair, threw it up into a bun and yanked on some cloths, before emerging from the bathroom to Mary's disgruntled looking face.

'_Finally_' she whined, brushing her hair one last time before striding towards the door. I looked at her strangely and questioned Marlene with my eyes.

'Remus gets down to breakfast early before running off to the library to enjoy his weekend.' Marlene chuckled. 'I think she wants to catch him before she loses him to the evil that is studying.'

'Hey! I protested. 'Studying _is_ cool', which just made her laugh louder. I glared at her and stalked from the room.

I could feel his eyes staring at me as I walked down the grand staircase before I saw him, or heard his nasal voice. 'Lily' Snape called to me from the opening to the dungeons that led to the Slytherin common room. I turned to look at him, surprised. He'd been pointedly ignoring me since I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago.

'What do you want, Severus?' I asked, directing all the venom I could muster into my voice. I ruined the overall effect a little by yawning at the end. It wasn't my fault I was tired.

'To talk to you.' I chuckled lightly, but spread my hands wide, inviting him to do so. I was in a giving mood this morning.

He nodded his head toward Mary and Marlene who had stopped when he called my name and were now flanking me on either side. '_Alone_.' Neither girl moved from their position. He blew his breath out loudly, causing his greasy curtain of hair to stir just slightly.

'Look.' He spat. 'I just need to talk to you, without all your cronies hanging around. I mean do you _never_ walk around the castle by yourself anymore!' he asked, his volume rising so that by the end of his speech, he was practically shouting at me.

'Don't you raise your voice to her!' the usually serene, level headed Mary snapped at him, stepping forward as if she could physically block me from his anger.

Snape moved to respond but I cut in before he could. 'Guys, don't worry about it. I'll talk to him.' They both looked at me in bewilderment.

'Lily' Marlene said slowly and looking at me with a warning and confusion in her eyes.

'Seriously, go in and eat, I'll be in in a minute' I insisted, turning back to face Snape. The two girls threw identical looks of confusion at each other over my head, but eventually nodded and sidled off to the great hall. 'Well?' I asked.

He looked around quickly and motioned for me to follow him backward out of view of the students milling around the entrance hall. I followed him a few steps, then stopped and folded my arms just inside the entrance to the dungeons. I didn't think he was going to do anything to me, but I wasn't stupid enough to follow him down there by myself.

He scowled at me, 'not brave enough to be around me without Saint Potter here to protect you?' he said, eyes glinting with malice. I let it slide, seeing the hurt beneath the anger that was powering his taunting.

'No, I'd just rather not stray too far from the food' I smiled, willing to give him a chance to redeem himself. _If Potter can, why can't Snape?_

He grinned back at me, and I felt my eyes light up. I hadn't seen that smile for nearly two years. He stood smiling at me for ages, his eyes roaming over me, like he hadn't seen me for years. He let out a breath, and nodded his head, as if urging himself to just say what he needed to.

'Stay away from Potter.' He said firmly, surely.

I stood uncomprehending for a moment. Did I hear him right? 'What?' I asked.

'Stay away from him. Don't you see that he's just using you? You're a challenge Lily, that's the reason he wants you.' I felt my jaw drop down to my chest. 'Do you really think he'll stay with you once he has his way with you? He'll take what he wants from you and then drop you, just like every other girl he's ever dated.' I felt my cheeks burning red.

'No. That's not true. He feels differently about me' I mumbled, annoyed at myself for letting him get to me so easily.

'Oh, did he tell you that?' he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I wonder if he's ever said it to anyone else.'

'He didn't say it!' I blurted out. 'I_ felt_ it.' I saw Snapes eyes fill with hurt for a moment before he attacked once again.

'He hasn't even _told_ you that you're 'not like the others'? Then you're even more stupid than I thought. I always expected better than that from you, Lily. Falling for his looks, quidditch talent and stupid hair. You always said you wouldn't, but then again, I don't suppose your word means much, since you swore to me that we would be friends forever.'

'Hey! I growled, sick of him taking his anger out on James. I could put up with him talking crap about me all day, but there was no way I would allow him to talk the same way about James. 'James is so much more than quidditch and good looks.' I spat. 'He's a good guy, and he's good to _me_, which is more than you ever were, or ever will be.' He took a step back as if I had just slapped him.

His eyes clouded over and he straightened himself up to viciously restart his attack. 'He doesn't _love_ you Lily, you _stupid_ little girl! The only reason he's even interested in you is because of me! He's stealing you from me and you can't even see it!'

'You know, that's funny!' I exploded; my well known temper flaring up to new levels, 'because_ he's_ never called me a mudblood! _He_ isn't planning to join a group that despises my kind, and_ he _doesn't have friends that go around hurting and killing people!' I spat furiously.

'Snape threw his hand in the air in exasperation. 'Why do you defend him? He cried. He's a complete and utter stuck up arsehole, and he only wants _you_ to hurt _me_! He doesn't care about you!' Snape continued to throw hurtful comments at me, one after the other, each feeling like they were cutting through my chest and mashing up my heart a little but more. 'Why can't you _see it_? You mean _nothing _to him! It's all an act! He couldn't care about anything other than himself. He doesn't have the _capacity_ to care about anyone other than himself!' I stood still, as little specks of spit flew from his whirring mouth. And suddenly an overpowering anger at Snape for making me feel so guilty about hating him had me surging forward, my wand all but forgotten about in my pocket. I smiled, as I heard a satisfying crunch as his jaw gave way under my clenched fist. _There is no way for Snape to redeem himself. He's not like James. He's chosen his path._

Snape's head snapped backward from the hit, and he stumbled back a few steps before tumbling into a kneeling position. From his crouched position he looked up at me with terrifying black eyes, filled with anger and humiliation through greasy clumps of black hair that made him look like an oversized dog. I should have been scared, but I could only feel gratefulness that he had finally shut up.

I took a cautious step back as Snape slowly picked himself up from the floor and began breathing heavily through his nose, reminding me of a hippogriff getting ready to charge.

I fumbled for my wand, but it was stuck in the pocket of my stupidly tight jeans. I need to stop eating so much. Or start exercising.

I was so busy mind blabbing that I only saw Snape clench his rapidly swelling jaw and charge towards me in enough time to squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself for the impact.

But it never came. There was a sudden whoosh of air, and I opened my eyes to see a dark figure land in front of me, blocking me from my former best friend.

**A/N: Ooooh. Cliff hanger. What will happen? **

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	25. Even More Breakfast Drama

**A/N: Okeydokey. Ummmm, I got a review a couple of chapters ago from someone that they liked the story, but that I used too much profanity. I have tried to work on it, and I hope I have succeeded. I would just like to apologise for anyone that may take offence to this chapter, but I do think that for some characters, and some situations, swearing is sort of necessary, so I apologise in advance. **

**Anywho, I really hope you like this chapter, I took I bit of a chance with it, and I just hope the gamble pays off, and that you like it. Sooooo... Enjoy. Hopefully :S**

Chapter 25 ~ Even More Breakfast Drama

I jumped as he landed in front of me, having leaped over the banister off the stairs.

'Snivillus' Black growled menacingly at Snape, his wand pointed directly at Snape's overly large nose, so that he went cross-eyed to keep his eyes on it. 'I'd lower your wand if I was you, and apologise to Evans, before I do something that could get me into trouble.'

Even with his back to me, and the anger directed at someone else, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise in fear as Sirius spoke. Sometimes you become so used to him, that you forgot that he was raised by one of the darkest wizarding families in the world, and that even though he may not agree with their choice of living, he still had their famous temper, and logical and merciless way of dealing with enemies.

I heard the clatter as Snape dropped his wand onto the stone floor.

'Good boy.' Sirius mocked Snape, talking to him like he was a dog. Keeping, his wand fixed on Snape, Sirius bent down to retrieve his wand, then smiling cruelly, tossed it over Snape's head. 'Go on.' Sirius urged, pointing after the wand. 'Fetch.' Sirius laughed nastily. Snape glared at the floor, too smart to look up at Sirius.

'I. Said. _Fetch._' Sirius repeated, getting angry. Sirius took a step forward, his own personal black cloud of anger following him, causing Snape to take off at a sprint to retrieve the wand.

'Uhuh.' Sirius sang, wagging his finger at Snape as he picked it up off the floor. He snapped his teeth together a few times, making it clear that he expected Snape to retrieve the wand with his mouth. Slowly, Snape began to bend down.

'ALRIGHT!' I shouted, ashamed that I had let this kind of bullying carry on this far. 'Snape, stand up! Sirius, put you wand _down_' I ordered.

He turned slowly on his heel and toe to face me, a small smirk spreading across his face. 'Excuse me?' He asked slowly.

'Put your wand _away_' I said slowly, standing up straighter, more confidently. 'Or I'll take points.' I added as an afterthought.' _Hey, I'm head girl, what can I say?_

'Do you know what he was going to do you if I hadn't come to your rescue?' He asked coldly.

I just stared at him, watching his anger mounting now he had had his favourite pastime torn away from him.

'Severus, go away.' I instructed, not quite calm enough to be any more polite to him, even though Sirius's cruel tormenting had sobered me up a bit from my rage.

Sirius chuckled cruelly, and waved at Snape as he yanked on his robes to straighten them and stalked of, mouthing 'go away Severus' like a three year old.

I turned towards Sirius. 'Don't even _think_ of telling me what to do, Evans' he warned me, his dark mood returning, and now directed at the person who had stolen his moment of pleasure. 'The only reason I got involved is because that's what James would have wanted.'

'I wasn't going to' I admitted truthfully. 'But, I _do_ want to ask you something.' I'd wanted to ask Sirius this for a while, but I hadn't had the chance to talk to him in private since Halloween, and even asking now had me a little scared. This could really backfire. He may actually go psycho.

He didn't stalk off so I took that as permission to continue. 'Why are you and James fighting?' I asked.

He stood deathly still, just staring at me with his cool, black, assessing eyes.

'He hasn't told you yet.' He said. I stared at him in confusion.

'What? Look, it doesn't matter anyway. What I want to know is why you're ignoring James. He misses you. I don't know why you're fighting, but seriously, you gotta get over it and make up with him.

I was going fine until I said the last bit. I couldn't keep my mouth shut could I? Constantly putting my foot in it.

'_Me_ make up with _him_? What do you think I've been trying to _do?_ Fine, I _fucked_ up. I admitted to that, but he's the one who wants to carry it on! He acts likes he's never made a mistake before in his fucking life! This _holier than thou _shit is really pissing me off.' Sirius raged, his normally composed features rearranging themselves into a mask of terror. If I thought I had seen Sirius Black angry before than I was mistaken. This was like nothing I had ever seen. His whole face had turned puce, and his normally assessing black eyes were wide and blazing with pure, fiery anger.

I took a step back, and watched him clenching his fists. 'You tell your boyfriend that whenever he is feeling ready to talk to me again I am more than willing. You know, if he can find thetime between combing his hair, doing his homework and stalking you around the castle' he spat, spinning on his heel and storming off up grand staircase. I was in no doubt that he would be searching for Snape already, and I feared for what he would do to him in the state he was in. I just hoped that I had bought him enough time to build up a significant lead on Sirius.

'JAMES!' I yelled, running down the middle of the emptying great hall.

'What?' he asked, turning around and looking extremely guilty with his fingers fondling his oddly neat hair, and his hazel eyes wide behind his circular glasses.

'It's Sirius! I've never seen him that angry before...' I rushed out, my words all tripping over each other.

'What?' James shouted, exploding straight out of his chair.

'I think he's going to hurt Snape. You've got to find him. You've got to stop him! I don't know what he's going to do. He was so _angry_.' I felt my voice tremor at the memory of his rage as I pushed my damp hair off my face from where it had fallen from my bun.

James took one look at me, and saw just how serious I was, and took off sprinting form the great hall. I chased after him, and caught up in the entrance hall where he had stopped and was looking wildly around at each of the different directions Sirius could have gone in.

'Where would he go? Where would Snape go?' He asked, whirling around to face me.

'I don't know. Maybe the astronomy tower.' I said between ragged breaths. _Definitely need to start exercising _I told myself. _Next week, _I promised.

'Right' James said, turning towards one of the entrances to the dungeons. Once I would have called him stupid for going the wrong way, but I had long since learned that Potter was much more knowledgeable about this castle than I was, and if he was running that way, it would definitely be quicker than the route I would have taken.

I took off at a sprint behind him, but soon was lagging seriously behind. I could just make out James in front of me, and was extremely lucky that there were no corners up the passageways where I could lose him, and consequently lose myself in the endless maze of corridors he took us through.

Finally, I saw Potter stop abruptly ahead of me and I managed to catch up. My breathing was ragged, my heart beating frantically and my chest felt like it had all been squeezed into an area the size of a Galleon, as I wheezed over bended knees behind James. I didn't have a mirror, but I had a good idea that my face, neck, and any skin covered area of me right now would be roughly the same colour as my hair. _This is why I do not do sport._ I told myself.

'James turned to look at me, worried, but once he realised that I was just tired, I could see the laughter in his eyes, and the _must-not-laugh _smirk on his face. If I had had any energy at all I would have hit him, but as it was I was having enough trouble staying upright as I felt my legs slowly turning to jelly beneath me.

'Where's Sirius? And Snape?' I asked once I could breathe again.

James's brow creased. Snape's down there by the lake, James said, pointing to a lone black haired boy stalking around the edge of the frozen lake.

'And Sirius?'

'Not near him' James said, as if this was a respectable enough answer.

'So?' I asked. Pretty sure that James was not taking this seriously enough. 'I don't think you realise just how _angry_ he was. I've never seen anything like it.

'I'm not saying that he wasn't. And I'm sure this isn't the last we'll hear about this, but if he didn't chase after Sniv- Snape' James corrected himself quickly 'then he'll be cooling off by himself somewhere.' I must have looked sceptical because James pulled me up from the floor and into his arms. 'Trust me.'

'I do' I answered simply.

**A/N: Wow! Such drama! **

**Ummmm, yeah so I hated writing the start of this chapter, it was just so terrible, but I want you guys to see the cruel, nasty side of Sirius. Rowling showed us in the series that he wasn't always the happy laughing Sirius that he is with his friends. He does have a cruel streak and I wanted show that, and also show what kind of treatment Snape got at Hogwarts. What would have happened if Lily hadn't been there? It would have been a really humiliating experience. One that never really leaves a person, and even though it doesn't condone Snape's behaviour or personality in the books, it does go some way towards explaining it. Sorry, monologue. **

**Anyway, Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	26. Another Girl?

**A/N: I have to say that I am rather proud of my super-fast updates lately. **

**I just finished watching Vampire diaries – WOW! Wasn't tonight's episode amazing! Now I'm gonna go and read the 5****th**** book, and wait impatiently for some reviews Lool. **

**Anyway, kind of a short chapter, but A LOT happens in a few words, and sets me up for the next chapter, which will put (hopefully) big smiles on you guys' faces :D And then I may promptly wipe them off (hehe- I'm evil, what can I say?) with a continuation in the story that will make you angry at me. But hey, I can't get the two love birds together without the story becoming too boring. Most of the drama of a good story is in the pre relationship stage, and these two are having a rather tricky one at my fingertips, if I do say so myself Wow. I think I may be a bit of a power maniac. Mwahahaha. Wow. I have had far too much sugar today :P**

**Anywho, after that ESSAY! –sorry- I hope you Enjoy... **

Chapter 26 ~ Another Girl?

'James?' I asked, removing my head from its comfortable position in between his arm and his chest so I could use my mouth.

'Uhuh?'

'Why are you so angry?'

'I'm not.' He answered, confused.

'At Sirius.' I added.

He dropped his arms from around me and took a step back. 'It's complicated' he said turning around to face the grounds and running a hand through his hair.

'James. I can see that it's really upsetting you. Please, _speak to me._' I pleaded, walking over and grasping his hand in mine. He looked down at our clasped hands and eyed me sheepishly.

'It's complicated.' He repeated.

I breathed heavily. 'James Potter.' I said firmly. 'You better tell me what's wrong with you two _right now. '_I ordered_. _

'It's nothing really. Just something he did that _annoyed_ me' James admitted, his eyes tightening angrily, 'and it's all been blown out of proportion.' He tried to explain.

'Fine' I huffed. 'If you don't want to talk to me, _you _listen.' I said, dropping his hand and taking a step back so I could stare up into his eyes. 'You and Sirius have been best friends since _1__st__ year._ Nothing he's done can be bad enough to cause this sort of rift between you two. And don't you try and tell me there has been because I haven't heard of anything terrible going on around here recently, and everyone knows that Hogwarts is incapable of keeping secrets.' James ran a guilty hand through his hair at this.

'I know you miss him.' I said softly, stroking his forearm in an attempt to calm down the conversation. James stared at the wall behind me, a small blush growing in his tanned cheeks. 'So_ apologise_. Make up with him.' I suggested. James broke out of his trance and snapped his blazing eyes onto mine.

'No. I won't apologise to him. You know why? Because what he did _was_ bad enough for me to act like this. And it _wasn't my _fault that this all began in the first place. If he wants to make up with me, you tell him to come and talk to me himself.' James ended, breathing heavily.

'You sound like a three year old' I snapped. 'Stop whining. He _does_ want to make up with you! And I don't care what he did; nothing and no one should come between you two! There is no one out there who holds the _power_ to separate you two. Now will you just go and make up with him? Please?' I begged, staring straight into his beautiful hazel eyes.

'No' he said flatly. 'Because you're wrong: there is someone powerful enough to separate us two, and he put her in danger.' He explained, his eyes burning in pure fury.

I took a tumbling step backward away from him. My heart ached with sadness, and my knees felt like they were about to collapse under my weight. 'Oh. I – I – I didn't know... that you – felt that way.' I managed to choke out underneath my heartbreak.

James looked at me strangely. 'Lily? Are you okay?' he asked.

_Am I okay? AM I OKAY? OF COURSE I'M NOT _OKAY_! _'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Okaaaay' he answered, clearly confused at my actions.

I felt the stone wall behind me, and gratefully fell back against it, allowing it to hold up my weight.

_It's not like I could expect him to wait around forever. _I told myself. _You pushed him away from you for so long, obviously he was going to find someone new to admire, someone _powerful_ enough to ruin his and Sirius' friendship if Sirius 'put her in danger'. _

What did I expect? Him to wait around for me forever? _Yes, _I answered myself truthfully.

Oh Lily, get a grip, I told myself. Of course he's found someone new._ Look_ at him. He's pretty amazing. No one is stupid enough to reject that if it's offered. _Well, except you._ I thought sarcastically.

'Lily?' James asked again, staring at me with concern in his eyes. Merlin, he was a good actor. To be able to show sympathy like that to someone you don't actually like is rather something.

'What?' I spat at him, as I slid down the wall and into the aching pain of my slowly breaking heart.

'Whoah' he said, holding his hands up in surrender. 'What's the matter? What did I do?' he asked his brow knitting in confusion.

'Oh go away, _Potter!' _I yelled, my hurt quickly turning to anger.

'Lily? What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?' James asked, stepping towards me.

'Don't touch me!' I warned, tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. He stopped dead, half crouching towards me. 'Why don't you go and find your _real _friends?' I screamed, my face burning red in embarrassment at my own stupidity. _Why won't he just go away?_

He gave me a strange look. 'Fine' he snapped. 'If it means that bloody much to you, I'll go.' He huffed, standing back up and turning away from me, before storming out of the astronomy tower, leaving me crying on the floor.

_I didn't want him to stay anyway._ I told myself.

_But I did. I really did. _I thought, as I felt the tears stream down my cheeks, my heart beating broken in my chest, watching his black hair bob down the stairs and away from me.

_He finally moved on. _I told myself sternly._ Just when you wanted him to stay. _

**A/N: Wow. This has been a big old day for Lily hasn't it? And it isn't even lunch time yet!**

**Review? There always much appreciated. **

**Love Forever and Ever **

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	27. Makeup or Breakup?

**dA/N: Hello guys! I apologise for the late update. I went on holiday to Tenerife! My parents only told me about it two days before, so I couldn't plan ahead! **

**I thought I would update when I was there, but the hotel had no computers! So I went back to good old pen and paper, and slaved away writing for you guys while sunbathing by the pool – lol. I am marginally less pale than I was before I left – but not much. So now all I have to do is type up the chapters, and change all the mistakes. I tend to basically rewrite the chapters when I type them, because I decide I no longer like them. **

**Wow. That was a bit of a ramble wasn't it? All I wanted to do was apologise for the late update, and I've written nearly 150 words! **

**Anywho, I really hope you like this chapter, and be expecting nice, fast updates! **

**Oh, and thanks to EVERYONE who reviews, and a HUGE thank you to .. who always takes the time to write me an essay of a review, ****which never fail to make me laugh out loud! And **_**always **_**pesters me when I'm slacking on my updates, really urges me on, and gives me the confidence to continue, when I feel like me writing isn't good enough. THANKYOU SO MUCH. And everyone who's reviewed! You guys are amazing! And everyone that had added me to their story alerts etc... I love you all!**

**Oh, and one more thing, never let ANYONE tell you that you aren't good enough, or tell you that you should stop writing or doing whatever you enjoy doing. Do what you want to do, and people who put you down for doing so, don't deserve for you to give them the time of day anyway. Sorry, I'm feeling rather emotional right now. Can you tell?**

**Anywho, Enjoy... **

Chapter 27~ Makeup or Breakup?

JPOV 

_Girls. They are so bloody moody, _I thought as I stomped down the astronomy tower stairs. _They always have to get their way. I mean look at Lily back there; throwing that whole fit just so I would agree to make up with Sirius. _

I shook my head at Girls logic in general.

_Where the hell would Sirius be anyway? _I thought.

When I reached the seventh floor, instead of heading back to the common room, I directed myself towards the room of requirement.

After an unsuccessful attempt at getting in, I dropped to the floor outside and prepared myself for a long wait.

About half an hour later, I thought I saw a flash of red hair at the end of the corridor, but it must have been my imagination, as it disappeared as fast as it had come.

A few minutes later I jumped to my feet when a door emerged in the wall and a sixth year Ravenclaw game stumbling out; skirt hitched up, hair a mess, and trying to do the buttons up on her shirt. She winked coyly at me and then waggled her arse away, flicking flirtatious looks over her shoulder at me. _Ew. Sirius really knows how to pick them. _

A few minutes later Sirius stumbled out zipping up his trousers and tossing his hair from around his face. On seeing me, his whole face fell and became awash with anger.

'Potter' he said curtly, before turning to walk off. I almost let him go, but remembered that this was what Lily wanted, and stopped him. 'Sirius, wait!' I called.

He stopped suddenly and whipped round to face me, his face full of shock. 'What did you just say?' he asked wide eyed.

'Ummm, 'Sirius, wait''? I answered in confusion.

'He said my name' Sirius mumbled to the floor, just loud enough for me to hear, although I wasn't sure I was supposed to. He looked up, his eyes burning brightly and ran straight at me before lifting me into a giant bear hug and swinging me around and around. My face broke out in a smile and I couldn't help but laugh as he set me back down on the ground.

'I've missed you Padfoot!' I declared. 'I'm sorry for being such an idiot. Obviously you didn't mean to hurt Lily.' I apologised, enlightened by my sudden epiphany.

'It's alright Prongs. I was a prat for starting the whole thing in the first place. I mean, I should have just apologised right off. And all that stuff I said about Lily. Man, I didn't mean it. I was angry.'

'Yeah, I know. Next time I see that Waters he'll regret having ever lived.' I raged.

'That's not actually who I was angry at.' Sirius admitted sheepishly. I gave him a confused look. 'I was angry at you. And Lily. You spend so much time with her, I just felt like I'm losing my best friend. And I _know _that you like Peter and all that' Sirius hurried on when he saw me about to interject 'but we just don't connect on the same level. And Moony's always in the bloody library...' Sirius muttered.

'Padfoot' I interrupted hastily. 'You'll always be my best mate. I'm not going anywhere.' I promised and pulled him into another hug.

'Err. James?' Sirius asked after a few moments.

'Yeah?'

'This is a bit feminine don't you think?'

'Yeah' I agreed. We both slapped each other on the back a few times, and withdrew hastily, before quickly checking the surrounding area to make sure no one had seen our girly moment.

I coughed uncomfortably. 'So, who was it this time?' I asked Sirius, inclining my head towards the way the girl went.

Sirius jumped on my less than subtle subject change into a more manly area. He puffed his chest out and tensed his arms. 'Jessica. I think. Maybe Sophie? I can't really remember actually. There's been a lot. Without you around I've been exceptionally bored.' Sirius said loudly, swinging his head from left to right, to ensure anyone who had caught us earlier knew just how manly and masculine he really was.

I laughed at his antics, and reached up to muss my hair, before retracting my arm just in time. I pulled my comb out instead, and quickly swept the fringe across. I tried to blink the stray hairs from my eyes, but it stayed put. As hard as I tried, a few strands always escaped its place and fell across my forehead.

Sirius gave me an odd look as I tucked the comb back into my pocket. I just shrugged. He would understand what it was about.

'You hungry?' I asked.

'Starved' he said, rubbing a hand over his belly, that growled loudly underneath his shirt. 'I ate nearly a half hour ago!'

We wandered off to the great hall, and joined the late risers for the last few minutes of breakfast. I was so busy loading my plate, that I didn't notice the guilty look Sirius threw over to Moony as he fidgeted in his seat. I shoved a greasy sausage into my mouth and gave him a wide smile to which Moony recoiled in disgust, and Sirius just laughed, patting me on the back.

Jeez, things were finally back to normal, I thought, scooping some scrambled eggs onto my plate.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that! **

**I've received many angry reviews, demanding that I get these two to make up, and I have finally agreed -10 chapters later! Lol. **

**Anyway, all reviews are appreciated! **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	28. Even Even More Breakfast Drama

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**As promised, another quick update **

**Not much (any) LJ action in this one, but I still hope you like it **

**Anywho, Enjoy...Maybe :S**

LPOV

Chapter 28~ Even Even More Breakfast Drama

I finally found the energy to drag myself up off the astronomy tower floor, and began walking toward the common room. I had to turn around quickly when I saw James sitting in front of a tapestry on the seventh floor. I was not ready to face him yet.

I wasn't quite sure where to go, and unwilling to run into James in either of our common rooms, I thought I would return to breakfast, where I had yet to enter after Severus had interrupted my getting there. My tummy did feel rather empty, although I was pretty certain I would have trouble eating anything in my current state.

As I walked in, Mary and Marlene both jumped upon me, demanding to know where I had gone after I had ditched them for Severus. They quickly stopped talking when they took in my appearance, their mouths still opening and closing but with no sound coming out, like someone had pressed mute on their remotes.

'Lily?' Mary was the first to recover, 'what happened?' she asked, her eyes skimming across my swollen red eyes and tear streaked face in horror.

I tried to reply, but my mouth wouldn't process what my mind was telling it to do, and I felt myself crumple onto the bench, my head dropping into my hands.

I could feel Mary and Marlene throwing alarmed glances over my head at each other, both as shocked by my breakdown as I was. _Lily Evans: Fiery temper? Yes. Emotional wreck? Never. _

Mary sat down next to me, placing her small arm around me and gently stroked my arm. I attempted to give her a small smile but it felt more like a grimace. For the past few weeks I had been used to much larger, tanner arms wrapping around me when I needed a moment of friendly comfort.

Mary's eyebrows dropped down in concern, and I felt the bench sag down a little further as Marlene took up her position on my other side.

'Lily. What happened?' Marlene asked bluntly, and if I had been able to make a sound I would have chuckled at her wonderful way of cutting straight past all the crap, and getting straight to the point. As it was I found myself in no mood for chuckling at any of my friends quirks.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, but I felt my eyes straying without any conscious control towards one particular black haired, hazel eyed boy who was sitting down the other end of the Gryffindor table. I quickly looked away when I realised he was looking directly at me. Apparently not quickly enough because not only did the boy grin and wave at me, both Mary and Marlene caught me looking and had identical looks of shock and anger plastered across their faces.

'What did he do this time?' Marlene demanded, slamming her hand down on the table so hard that I almost jumped out of my seat in fright, right along with all the plates and cutlery within a meter radius of us.

I found myself flinching back from the black anger in her stormy eyes.

'Nothing. It was me. Stupid me.' I mumbled, trying to explain, but Marlene was far past explanations.

'Did he tell you that?' she asked, and I whipped around to question Mary with my eyes: _what had I missed? Why in Merlin's name was Marlene so angry?_ Yeah she had a temper, but it was never this easy to set off. Mary just shook her head slightly, telling me that she couldn't right now, but would explain everything later.

'Lily?' Marlene still seemed to be waiting for an answer.

'No.' I mumbled. 'I worked it out myself.'

Marlene clearly wasn't buying it. And as much as I felt like a fool right now, I couldn't bring myself to confess to my friends that I'd let James _Potter_ make me cry like this.

I turned away hastily as Marlene started crumbling the roll in her hand into a pile of crumbs, while opening her mouth to retort.

I registered only one thing before me; James Potter storming up the aisle, his black hair flying behind him, eyes held tight in anger, fists clenching and unclenching beside him in his tell tale sign of wanting to hit something. Even as I realised that I was willing to turn back and face the wrath of Marlene over this scary new James, I couldn't help but notice how totally gorgeous he was when he was angry. _Bad Lily. _I scolded myself. _There will be no more fantasising over the extreme hotness of James Potter, when he has absolutely _no_ interest in you. _However that unfortunately didn't stop him from being drool worthy.

I sighed, my tears beginning to dry up, and imagined a life without James Potter. It would be a whole let loss complicated; I wouldn't find myself up every night at 4am trying to complete an essay that I should have been doing while I was lazing by the lake with James and the other marauders, or when he was lecturing mw about how amazing quidditch was, and I was arguing that rugby was a much more macho game, and if James couldn't hack it, maybe he wasn't a _real_ man. I giggled at all the strange things we have argued about, and just how dopey such a smart person could be.

Yes, life without James Potter would be a whole lot less complicated, but _boy _would it be boring. I tried to push this thought away. It isn't your choice, I told myself. _You can't stop him from choosing another path_ or _girl._

I looked up expecting to see James standing in front of me, breathing ragged from having marched the entire length of the great hall in 10 seconds, but instead I saw Marlene's butt, from where she had launched herself in front of me, blocking James from my view. I was somewhat grateful; if I looked at him I would probably start crying, but on the other hand, I _really_ liked looking at him.

'Potter' she snarled. I could imagine James' eyes shining equally as dark as hers.

'What's wrong with her?' James demanded. I could still see his hands making contorted shapes wildly by his sides, in some insane attempt at a calming ritual.

'Don't play _stupid_ with me, Potter.' Marlene spat. 'You know exactly what's wrong with her.'

I looked desperately at Mary, hoping beyond hope that she would have some sort of plan as to how to diffuse this rapidly growing situation. She was, however, sitting rather still, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, like it wasn't James who had just landed in front of her, but rather Godric Gryffindor himself.

Over our heads the argument raged on. 'What do mean _I _know what's going on?' James yelled, trying to crane his neck around Marlene to get a look at me, but she kept quickly sidestepping, dismissing his chances and showing James why he had picked her as a Gryffindor chaser.

'Lily Evans doesn't cry about just any boy. It's only ever been over one.' Marlene threw at him, no doubt accusing him with her eyes. James still seemed baffled and waited until Marlene spelt it out for him. 'She never even cried over Snapes betrayal. That night she only cried for _you_. Oh, she may have convinced herself it was all about him, but she was always more concerned about _you_. How _you_ apparently liked her, but still bullied her best friend, even after she begged _you_ not to. But Mary and I always knew the truth. _You_ did it over jealousy, and she hated_ you_ out of loyalty for Snape. Now she sees him for what he really is, and _you_ have nothing to be jealous over. But _you_ still manage to balls everything up.' Mary said, poking James in the chest every time she spat 'you' at him like it was a dirty swear word, sending him tripping backwards over his own feet.

James' face showed dawning realisation; his eyes widening, his face falling, as he realised that it was in fact he, who had caused me to cry.

I wanted to run up to him, tell him everything was okay, put my arms around him and comfort him. But I knew that I couldn't. He liked someone else, and I wasn't strong enough to be friends with him, when I knew I would never get the part of him I really wanted.

'Now go away!' Marlene shouted, 'and if you ever hurt her again, I'll rip your balls off.' Marlene promised savagely. James looked positively terrified and he continued to stumble backwards, away from this new Marlene, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed compulsively. It would have been comical at any other time, but Marlene's new found anger was no laughing matter, and I found myself thinking that I had had more fury surrounding me today than some people have in a lifetime.

James attempted to catch my eye, but I turned my head away before I could let him fool me into thinking he actually cared about me and let Mary take my hand and lead both Marlene and I up to the dorm for a much needed heart to heart.

I could hear Marlene's heavy breathing as she stormed in and dumped herself on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. I sat timidly on the edge of my bed and looked up at Mary who was leaning against the wall, gazing out of the window, her forehead resting in the palm of her hand.

She turned towards me. 'Spill.'

I gulped slowly. I knew this conversation would have had to come at some time, but I had been putting it off for so long now. It seemed to me that I was being pushed into it now whether I was ready to or not as some sort of punishment from karma for being so slow to tell my best friends the biggest secret I currently held about myself.

'I like James Potter.' I said simply. I smiled as I said the finally words aloud, at long last admitting to myself the truth of my feelings. Mary gave me a look that said 'Really? We had no idea!', and I could feel the waves of agreement rolling of Marlene.

I grimaced a little as I realised that my best friends had worked out who I liked before I had. Mary raised her eyebrows at me, prodding me for the rest of the details.

'But he doesn't like me back' I admitted, pretty sure these weren't the kind of details Mary and Marlene had been searching for, but deciding that the truth was what was needed to be told, instead of my deranged fantasy's. My head dropped down to rest on my pulled up knees, which were being gripped tightly to my chest in an attempt to stop my heart from scattering into pieces at my feet.

**A/N: Review? **

**PLEASE?**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx **


	29. Stupid Lily

**A/N: Hehe. I like this chapter, even though it took me ages to write! I found it really difficult to get the picture in my head down on paper, which normally isn't such a problem for me. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's **_**kinda **_**long**_**ish. **_**Actually, it isn't really. Wow, sometimes I really just talk for the sake of it. **

**OMG! I started rereading this story yesterday, because I've forgotten a lot of what's happened (wow that's really bad, the author forgot what happened in their own story :S) and I noticed how terrible the first like, 15 chapters were, and OMG! My grammar and spellchecking is so**_** embarrassing**_**! I apologise, and I am trying extra hard to make sure I take out all my mistakes before I post. **

**Anywho, I hope you... enjoy! :D**

Chapter 29 ~ Stupid Lily

Mary's hand flew to her chest. 'Oh Lily, don't be so stupid. Of _course _James likes you. He's been crazy about you ever since you stabbed him with your quill when you had to sit beside him in DADA back in third year.' Mary chuckled lightly at her friends antics, before returning to her seriousness.

'Yes, he is a complete and utter idiot sometimes, but I can't believe that the thought that he doesn't _like_ you even_ entered _your mind for one second.' Mary scolded me, her normally smooth forehead wrinkling in utter frustration.

'I know that you think that, but seriously guys,' I pleaded, willing them to understand 'he doesn't. He likes someone else.'

'Lily. Will you get a _grip_?' Marlene grumbled into her pillow. Sitting up she continued 'what_ I_ want to know is what the hell he's done to you _this_ time to get you so upset.' Marlene said, staring at me patiently, waiting for an answer.

'He didn't do anything.' I murmured, looking down at my intertwining fingers. Marlene flung her pillow at my head, which I narrowly avoided by ducking at the last second before glaring at her. She showed no remorse as she jumped up and began pacing around the floor.

'Look. Lily.' She started, splaying her fingers out in front of her, before squeezing the air in front of her until her knuckles turned so white I was sure the bone was about to break through her skin. I cringed backwards, pretty sure that she was thinking about one of my body parts being squeezed between those two hands, one I would rather keep _intact_. 'We all know that you are the nerdiest, _smartest_ person in this school. Well, apart from Remus' Marlene allowed, nodding her head toward Mary, which made me narrow my eyes angrily. _I'm smarter than Remus. _'But' Marlene raged on 'sometimes you aren't half _stupid_.' Marlene slammed one of her clenched fists into the wall, leaving her hand completely fine and a small hall in the crumbling brick wall. My eyes widened at her out of control anger. I couldn't help but compare the humming black aura that was buzzing like static around her, to Sirius's back down near the dungeons. I was shocked to remember that that whole scenario had only taken place this morning.

I returned to reality with a bump when Marlene started raving again. 'In what insane dimension would _James Potter _not like Lily Evans? He's been pining after you for four years!'

I shook my head;_ they don't get it._ 'However arrogant it sounds, I used to think that too, but it's not like that anymore.' I turned to Mary for backup, but she gave me a small smile and shrug of the shoulder. She agrees with Marlene. I opened my mouth to reply but a large thump notified us that another huge lump of rock had just fallen out of the wall Marlene had just KO'd

Distracted, I asked Mary, 'what's got her wand in such a knot anyway?'

'She's just a little angry' Mary said placidly, running a small hand threw her shiny black hair.

'A little?' I scoffed, not buying it.

Mary sighed, and looked pointedly at Marlene. 'Go on, whatever, tell her. I suppose she should know.' Marlene said, letting out a huge breath, her shoulders sagging down and she dropped down onto her bed.

'Marlene likes Sirius.' Mary said. I nodded waiting for the rest, but after an awkward moment I realised that was all I was going to get.

'Riiiight' I said, drawing out the word, expecting someone to elaborate on that.

'Wait. You already knew?' Marlene asked, shooting up from where she had been lying with a newly acquired pillow thrown over her face.

I stared at her in a look similar to the one she had given me when I had told her that James no longer liked me. 'Of course I knew. It is kind of obvious.' Her look told me she was waiting for details. 'Oh come off it, you two are _always_ flirting.' I said brushing off her surprise with my hand.

'Sirius flirts with everyone' Marlene mumbled, going a little pink around the cheeks. I rolled my eyes at my friend's obliviousness.

'What I'm confused about is why that makes you so...' I saw Mary's almost imperceptible shake of the head and quickly rethought the ending to my sentence _'...emotional_'.' I tried, looking at Mary who dropped her head into her hands. I shrugged an apology; I'm terrible at improvising at such short notice.

Marlene's head snapped up to glare at me, and I shuffled further back into my four poster, sending a prayer up to Merlin that the bedposts would suffice as some sort of protection if Marlene decided to throw the vanity table at me. 'I love you?' I tried, grinning at her with wide eyes, in an attempt to make amends.

Apparently she hadn't noticed my attempt at a peace treaty.

'Merlin Lily! This is what I was talking about before: you're so stupid. I'm 'emotional'' she glared at me 'because Sirius and I may 'flirt all the time' but he doesn't actually want _me._ He wants a fuck buddy. And that's _exactly _what I gave him. Gosh I'm so _stupid_.'

'Marlene... I don't know what to say. Sirius is a dick.'

Marlene raised her eyebrows at me. 'Well put. That really sums him up.' She chuckled slightly at my description, but she stopped as quickly as she started. 'I can't believe I fell for it. All this time I've watched him do exactly the same to every other girl in this school, but he told me I was _different_ and wham! I fell for it hook, line and sinker. He really is a charmer.' Marlene said, her voice quavering, and tears leaking through her scrunched up eyes that were trying desperately to hold them in.

I got up slowly and put my arms around her. Marlene was not one who liked to be comforted; she had too much pride to let others see her upset, even her best friends. But this time she needed me, and she turned her head in towards my shoulder and let out all her tears. We sat like that for a long time; Mary was trying to shove the lumps of rock that were scattered across the floor back into the wall so that the house elves wouldn't notice. I wanted to tell her to use her wand, but Mary was someone who needed something to do when things became emotional, and I knew that something that was never going to be fixed would be just what she needed to keep herself occupied. She was as stubborn as me; she _would _fix the wall.

After a while, Marlene emerged from somewhere under my hair that she had nestled under. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks red and tear stained. She gave me a watery smile, and pulled herself away from me.

'That is why I got so 'emotional' when you said that James doesn't like you.' Marlene explained in her usual business like tone even if she had just been crying into my shoulder for the last half hour.

I heard Mary mutter 'repairo' to the wall, obviously pleased that the emotional part of the conversation was over.

'You've got a boy that really loves you, would do anything for you, yet you delusion yourself into thinking that he doesn't care for you. I've got someone who I really like, but who uses me. Lily, I want to see at least a little bit of happiness in this castle, especially between you and James. If I can't have someone to date, I want you to.' Marlene said earnestly, looking me dead in the eye.

'I dunno...' I said, not convinced about James still liking me.

'Lily!' Mary snapped, whirling around and pointing an accusing finger at me. 'The boy likes you for Merlin's sake! Now I don't know what he said to you to make you believe otherwise but if I'm being honest here, I'm pretty sure it's _you_ that misunderstood what happened or what was said. Because in_ no_ other dimension does James Potter and any other girl apart from Lily Evans go together.' She said super fast, while wagging her finger at me. I kept my eyes trained on that finger, somewhat afraid of what she was going to do with it, so much so that I ended up going cross eyed as she came ever closer to my nose.

I must have still looked sceptical because Mary threw her hand in the air in pure frustration, and Marlene conjured water to splash in my face. 'Will you snap the hell out of it?' Marlene shouted. 'Go and tell him that what happened earlier was all a misunderstanding, and then ask him out. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and Merlin knows he's too terrified to ask _you_.'

Mary smiled evilly at me, nodding her head in agreement with Marlene.

'_But_' Marlene warned, 'tell him my little threat from earlier is still in place: if I see you crying over something he's done, he may have to look into adopting little James juniors.' I chose to ignore that last comment.

I had no intention of asking James out, I may now believe that there is no other girl, but I wasn't going to ask him to Hogsmeade; I was way too much of a coward. 'So, now we've sorted me out' I said coyly, 'what are you going to do about Sirius?'

Marlene laughed cruelly; making me extremely happy that that evil look was not directed at me. 'Oh, I have some ideas about how to handle _him_.' Marlene grinned. Boy did I feel sorry for Sirius. These two were matched in their anger levels, and if she was willing to stop James from having children over me, what the hell would she do to Sirius?

'Now go!' Marlene snapped at me.

'I-I-I-'I tried to stall.

'Go!'

'But'

'Go!'

'Hang on'

'_Leave_ Lily.' Marlene laughed, pointing her finger at the door.

I lifted my hands in surrender and muttered 'leaving' and snuck threw the door before anything else could be thrown at me.

I sighed as I left the common room. _Now where the hell would James Potter be?_

**A/N: Review?**

**Pretty please? **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	30. How Much Breakfast Drama Can You Have!

**A/N: Hi Guys! I know, I promised faster updates, and I haven't given them to you; I've been trying to catch up on my fan fiction reading, but I am SO far behind in some, that it's not even funny! Some are actually complete and I'm still on chapter 4. It's really not good. :(**

**230 REVIEWS! Are you freaking KIDDING ME? That is AWESOME! I LOVE EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS SO MUCH, AND THANKYOU! A special thank you to Singer154 who has reviewed all my chapters! And PottedLilies, who has done the same and given me awesome reviews, that let me know that what I want to come across in my chapters, isn't lost in all my babbling! And of course .Stacey . Gibbly. Who I mentioned before, but whose name is really weird, and fanfiction hates, so I hope it shows up this time! **

**And THANKYOU to everyone whom I haven't mentioned, it doesn't mean that I don't love you! You're all really appreciated, and I love you all, even the people who read and don't review, simply because I'm happy knowing that you've taken the time to read my story when you could have been doing something much more productive. **

**Wow, I really have a tendency to ramble in these things, so all I have left to say is... ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 30 ~ How Much Breakfast Drama Can You Have?

JPOV

I stood dumbfounded as Mary led Lily away from me. Can't say I was too bothered about Marlene backing out of ripping range.

I traipsed back to where the guys were shovelling in their breakfast, still unaware that I had just been accused of making Lily cry.

I dropped back into my seat beside Sirius, who for once seemed aware of the emotions of the people surrounding him, and he immediately asked me what was wrong.

'Lily's upset.' I said, pushing my plate away from me.

'What did you do?' he asked between gulps of beans that I'm pretty sure he was drinking and not chewing.

'What makes you think I did anything?' I demanded, annoyed. He just shrugged, while Remus' eyes appeared over the top of his daily prophet, looking scarily like a solider climbing out of the trenches, his eyes darting from side to side, his body ready to dodge bullets at any moment.

'Lily's upset?' He asked, raising one eyebrow at me in that frustrating way that makes me think it's McGonagall sitting across from me, rather than my best friend.

'Yeah. I don't even know what I did, but apparently it was something.' I said, dumbfounded, my head dropping into my hands, as if this knew found information was weighing it down. 'I mean, normally I would race after her and find out what exactly I was being accused of this time, but to completely honest, Marlene's all..._scary_.' I wiggled my fingers at them for emphasis. 'You know, I'm planning on having kids someday, so I'll be giving her a wide berth for a few days.' I saw Sirius swallow compulsively next to me, his adams apple bobbing up and down, as if trying to jump ship from his throat.

'You alright?' I asked him. He just nodded wide eyed at me, and slid his hands down to cup his crotch. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he now seemed to be checking that they were still there and intact.

I looked away from him, and stared down at my half eaten breakfast. 'Ergh'

'James?' Peter said timidly, looking up from his breakfast. I grunted for him to continue. 'Maybe it's just, you know... _a monthly thing_?' he suggested, his face turning bright red. I blinked at him. Then Sirius and I burst out laughing.

I clutched at my stomach, bending down in an attempt to remove the pain from my tummy. 'W-w-what...do you...think...M-moony?' Sirius asked between fits of laughter. Remus glared at us, before ruffling his paper and lowering his bloodshot eyes back down behind it, like a submarine periscope. This just made us laugh harder. Sirius fell off the bench, and continued to roll around the floor, while Peter allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips, before clamping them shut again, obviously having received a stern glare from Remus.

After a few minutes I sighed loudly, rubbing my stomach and wiping tears from the corners of my eyes. 'Ah Pete. You always know how to make me feel better.' Peter grinned widely at the praise.

Sirius gave him a kick beneath the table that missed and got me instead. I was going to have a bruise there tomorrow. 'I think he wants your autograph, Prongs.' Sirius teased. 'If you're really good Wormy, he might let you take a picture. Do you want some kisses?' Sirius asked, miming signing his hand, and looking expectantly at Peter, whose face rather resembled a podgy quaffle.

'So what's the plan for your furry little problem tonight, Moony?' I asked the front page of the prophet.

'The moon is going to travel around the earth, while spinning on its axis, as will the earth, whereby meeting at such a point that the moon will become 'full' to our eyes, and the beast within me will tear me open, and push me out of my own body. Sound like a good plan?' The prophet answered in an annoyed tone. I ummed, and ahhed in all the right places, while Sirius nodded along beside me.

'_There is no plan!_' Remus snapped, folding his paper and slapping it down straight onto his plate of eggs. He growled gutturally, causing some first years that were walking behind him to scooch further over towards the Ravenclaw table, as the skirted nervously around him.

'Definitely _someone's_ time of the month' Sirius declared, pointing as Remus from behind his hand in attempt at slyness, although I could see some guilt hidden among that glimmer of excitement that appeared in his eyes before every full moon.

'You sure you're alright?' I asked him, concerned.

'What is this? The fucking Spanish inquisition?' Sirius snapped, his eyes flicking nervously from side to side. I raised my eyebrows, but decided to back off; he would tell me when he was good and ready.

'Well, I'm guessing that _the plan_ is the same as usual. I was just trying to make conversation.' I said, trying to change the subject away from Sirius' apparently permanently wobbling adams apple. I thought I heard Moony grumble 'Oh yes. Remus how exactly are you planning to have a wolf tear out from your body tonight? Oh really, trying something new this time are we? What a terrific conversation starter.' I stood up from the table and eyed my best friends. They were acting bloody strange today, and I decided to flee before anyone else could bite my head off for talking.

'Well, I'm going to go down to the pitch to practise some new manoeuvres I've been reading up on. Anyone want to come?' Sirius appeared interested, but I took off at a run before he could take me up on my offer. If I had known one of them would want to join me, I never would have asked. 'Ah, what a pity. Seeya later!' I called over my shoulder to them, as I made a speedy exit.

I dashed up to my dorm, and while grabbing my cleansweep, I heard a very distinctive thump from the girl's dorm across from us that told me part of the wall had fallen off. The Marauders had done it so many times in our dorm that I was surprised the whole room hadn't collapsed in on its self yet, with so much of it being held together by Honeydukes everlasting gum, which had been our emergency cement before we had learnt the repairo charm. That thud told me that staying away from the girls for the next week was probably the best course of action. I fled to the quidditch pitch.

LPOV

_The boy must be bloody invisible half the flipping time_, I told myself as I traipsed all the way back up the stairs. I had checked every place James Potter could possibly be lurking, but it was as if he was hiding from me. _Well done clever clogs. _I scolded myself. _I mean, can you really blame him? Marlene threatened to maim his 'area'. Of course he's flipping hiding! _

I sighed and dropped down into an armchair by the window of the Gryffindor common room. _That boy could be anywhere. _I thought. _He and those other delinquents he hangs out with have probably chiselled a tunnel out of the school for when they get bored. They're probably hanging out in Zonko's right now, laughing at the rest of us stuck here in school. _

I rested my chin of my fist, and stared at the streak of red whizzing around the quidditch pitch, so far away that if I had not known any better I would have thought I was seeing a fly buzzing around outside the window. _Muggles, _I thought, shaking my head,_ they delusion themselves into believing the weirdest things. _It is perfectly obvious that the 'fly' is a black haired boy, in Gryffindor quidditch robes, flying around on a broomstick, chasing an enchanted quaffle.

OMM! 'James!' I yelled, causing several people who were pouring over dreadful lengths of parchment to glare at me, and a group of first year's house of cards to topple to the ground. 'Sorry' I murmured as if decreasing my volume now would cause them to restack themselves, 'but they were bound to fall down eventually. You're playing with exploding snap cards.' I explained. They just pouted at me, and one young girl looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

'I'm gonna tell on you' she whined.

I ran before any of them noticed that I was the head girl, and the only other viable person to complain to was Dumbledore. Or McGonagall. I cringed, and made a beeline for the stadium.

**A/N: Review? Pretty Please? **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	31. Stupid Sirius

**A/N: Hey Guys. **

**I think you guys will like this chapter, there is a bit of development in the L/J relationship... Mwhahahahaha. **

**Hope you guys... Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 31 ~ Stupid Sirius

JPOV

It felt good to be back on my broomstick. The feeling of soaring through the air, the wind flying through my hair was something I sorely missed this year. Of course I always had quidditch practise to have a fly, but that wasn't just for the pleasure of it; that was competition, tactics and the burning desire to win.

I sighed and flung all my worries over my shoulder, deciding that I would use this time to forget about everything that has been complicating my already overly-busy life at the moment.

The time passed quickly, my eyes tracking the suns movement across the sky. It would set soon, and the moon would steal the sky, and my best friend.

I heard a hoarse screaming coming from below me. I growled in frustration and began my decent; I had booked the pitch, and no one was going to get away with stealing it from me.

As I flew down, I instantly recognised the shock of red hair that was glaring up at me, her arms folded across her chest, and I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face as I touched down next to her.

'Alright, Evans?' I asked, fighting the endless urge to stroke my hair, already knowing that it would look even more messy than usual at the moment.

'Potter.' She answered. I scowled a bit at the use of my last name, but decided that it was only fair, seeing as I had addressed her the same way.

'Feeling better?' I asked, after a few awkward moments passed. Lily nodded slowly at me, her large green eyes boring straight into mine.

'Actually' she said quietly, her eyes leaving mine, and staring at her fingers that were winding themselves around each other in a constant spiral. 'I wanted to, um, ask you something...concerning, um' she coughed awkwardly 'earlier.' I nodded for her to continue, intrigued as to what had happened this morning. From what I can see, one minute we're perfectly fine, and the next Lily's crying, Sirius is running hot and cold like a dodgy tap, and Marlene is trying to stop the Potter name from reaching the next generation.

Another awkward cough. 'So when we were in, the, um, astronomy tower, you said...' Lily trailed off, her large, innocent eyes once again looking up into mine, 'you said that you, you and Sirius, that y-y-you were, that there was _someone, _someone that could, break you two' she tore her hands away from each other, and held them up like figures, one obviously being me, and the other Sirius. 'That was powerful enough, important enough to you, that she could break you and Sirius up.' She ended, eyeing 'me' and 'Sirius' before dropping her hands to her sides.

'You make it sound like me and Pads are in a relationship.' I teased, not sure how to react to what she was saying. Was she asking me, or telling me, or what?

'Well, I, I just wanted to check something. Marlene' I flinched 'said to check something. Well, I just wanted to check, that, that, that... I just wanted to make sure...' Lily stammered over her words.

'Lily?' I asked confused. She broke out of the intense scrutinising of her laces, and looked at me as if she had only just remembered I was there. 'Come on, let's go sit down' I said, grabbing her hand, and nodding over toward the stands. She agreed hesitantly and let me walk her over to the seats. 'Now, what's the matter?'

She smiled shyly at me, her beautiful red hair spilling haphazardly into her eyes from where she had secured it behind her head. She told me what it was called once, something with a tail, I think. 'I-I- think-' she stopped and took a deep breath. I saw a steely look shine over her eye, and I knew that she had made her mind up about something, and that there would be no going back now. 'In the astronomy tower, you said, that there was someone, that you liked. Someone that was important to you...' she trailed off slowly, looking at me desperately.

'And you want to know who I was talking about?' I asked, confused as to where this was going, but she'd been repeating it so often, I guessed that this was what she was bothered about. Lily nodded, blinking rapidly, but not fast enough to cover the single tear that trailed down her cheek.

'Hey... Hey hey hey, don't cry Lily. Don't cry. What's wrong?' I asked softly. She looked up at me with those large green eyes that were shining with unshed tears and my heart melted. In that moment I would have done anything she asked of me, all she had to do was say the word. But she said nothing.

'Come here' I whispered, gathering her up and pulling her onto my lap, where she rested her head on my neck, her hair softly tickling my cheek.

'James' she said, so quietly, and with so much passion that my heart kicked up to an entirely different gear, it was beating so hard and fast I was sure she must be able to feel it through my chest.

'Yeah?'I urged her on after she paused for a moment.

'I- I think that I'm-' My heart that had been crashing through my ribcage only seconds before stopped dead, as if it was afraid it would make too much noise, and I wouldn't be able to hear Lily's next words.

She took a deep breath, wiped away her tears, and turned her head so she was staring into my eyes. 'I-'

BANG! My head whipped round toward the sound of the noise, and Lily leaped out of my arms, and landed with a thud on the floor.

'James, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I've got something to tell you!' Sirius yelled, sprinting across the pitch towards me, leaving the door to the stadium swinging open on only one of its hinges. I looked in horror at Lily who was staring up at me from the floor, looking confused at how she had got there, with her mouth held firmly shut. _Dammit. _

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet, where she fell against my chest, and blushed slightly. I hesitantly placed my hand on her waist, and allowed myself a small grin when she didn't remove it.

'James. I've got to tell you something. I've done something bad. Terrible. You're going to hate me.' Sirius yelled as he slammed himself into the wall in front of us, making the foundations beneath our feet quiver, and Lily hold on even more tightly to my shirt. Sirius eyes scanned the movement.

'What? What did you do?' I demanded, thoroughly confused with Sirius' weird behaviour today.

'It's a full moon tonight.' Lily whispered, her voice calculating.

'Yeah' I answered, even though I knew it hadn't been a question, but feeling the urge to say something constructive.

'And Severus earlier...' She trailed off quietly. Sirius' head dropped in shame, but I had no clue what was going on.

'What's going on?' I asked, irritated that everyone seemed to be more knowledgeable than I about the situation.

Lily stepped away from me and smacked Sirius squarely across the jaw with an audible crunch that threw his face to the side. He made no move to retaliate, but looked up at her from under his eyelashes. 'I'm sorry.' He said, before looking at me. 'Really. I was angry. Please forgive me?'

'What in Merlin's name is going one?' I shouted, perplexed.

'I told Sniv-Snape' he flicked his eyes toward Lily's hand 'about Remus.' He admitted. My jaw dropped. I turned towards Lily, but she was too busy staring in horror at the reddening hand mark on Sirius' face.

'You wouldn't. You wouldn't betray your friends like that.' I said, trying to convince myself that this was all some sort of whacky nightmare. Sirius' silence confirmed my worst fears.

'You bastard.' I spat at him, averting my eyes from his pitiful figure, not sure if I would be able to hold back from lashing out at him, and I was pretty damn sure I would cause more lasting damage than Lily. 'Has Remus left for the shack yet?' I asked, my brain rapid firing through potential plans at the speed of light.

'Yeah.' He answered, voice hoarse. I groaned. There goes plan A through to Y. Only Z left.

'You better pray nothing happens.' I growled at Sirius, before jumping over the wall, helping Lily over, and then sprinting out of the Stadium. I flew outside and stopped to assess the situation. I couldn't help but flashback to a similar scenario not so long ago. I looked down as Lily arrived beside me, already breathing heavily, and spluttering from her run across the pitch.

'There's Snape' I said, pointing toward the scrawny figure that was stalking across the grounds, head down. 'Can you stay here?' I asked, already knowing and dreading the answer, but hoping for the best anyway. She didn't say anything, but as I began to walk forward, followed me.

'Yeah, thought so' I groaned. She grinned cheekily at me.

'So, what's the plan, superman?'

**A/N: Ahh, another cliff hanger - although we all know what has to happen :)**

**Review?**


	32. Superman To The Rescue!

**A/N: I know this is a late update. Don't hate me. **

Chapter 32 ~ Superman To The Rescue

I smiled at her new nickname, but otherwise flew into my brief, and rather threadbare 'plan'. 'Okay, here's what we're going to do: Sirius, you change and run into the tunnel, grab his leg, and yank him back out. I would' I said looking back down at Lily, as if I needed her to understand why I wasn't doing it myself 'but my antlers don't fit in tunnel.' She nodded at me, her large green eyes full of trust.

'Once you have him out, I'll run in, change, and stop Remus from following you back out. Lily' I said staring at her. 'When Sirius comes out with Snape, you have to talk to him, make sure he doesn't try and get back down the tunnel.'

'I can't' she said, eyes held wide in horror. 'I can't face him again today.'

'He won't do anything to you Lily. He'll still be in shock if he actually sees Remus, and besides, Sirius will be with you.' I smiled. 'You_ have _to do this. For Remus?' I asked, and she nodded at me. I smiled happily, glad at least that Lily hadn't noticed that I had stopped her from taking part in any majorly dangerous parts of the plan; if she had, she would have surely bitten my head off and gone running into the shrieking shack just to make a point about feminism or some other modern movement word I don't understand.

'That's a really nice plan' Sirius said sarcastically from behind me. 'But I'm not staying behind while you go off being the hero.'

'You caused this. You don't have an opinion on it' I snapped, my earlier rage at him easy to recall. 'You're either in or you're out. Which is it gonna be?' I demanded, acutely aware that the red sky was becoming increasing darker.

'Fine.' He huffed. 'I'll babysit Lily.' Lily glared at him, but unfortunately her hand stayed at her side. I 'accidently' trod on his foot when I turned around, and he yelped and hopped away, cursing.

'Okay' I clicked at Sirius. 'He's just immobilised the tree' I glared, realising just how many secrets he had revealed. 'Go!' Sirius gave his foot one last rub, before taking off at a run, his hair flying behind him. Lily gasped as she watched him change mid stride; one second a well muscled teenage boy and the next a large, black, hairy dog. If she had blinked she would have missed it.

LPOV

Whoa. That's pretty impressive. I snuck a look at James and tried to imagine him as a stag. I could only picture him wearing those Christmas headbands with reindeer antlers on top, and I couldn't help chuckling. James looked at me like I was crazy and I remembered where I was and immediately sobered up.

Sirius had already shot down the tunnel and was now tugging wildly at a bare leg, his teeth sunk deep into the flesh.

Snape screamed shrilly, his normally pale face completely devoid of blood, his bony fingers grabbing at the gloopy mud, trying to find a hold, his good foot lashing out at the dogs head. James sent me a stern look and we both sprinted off in different directions.

I was running as fast as I could, which granted wasn't fast at all, and by the time I reached the whimpering Snape I could barely breath. I clutched my stomach and tried to press my cramp back in; it didn't work.

'Sirius' I tried to snap with authority, but my wheezing somewhat ruined the effect. 'Let go of him.'

He begrudgingly let go and I retched when I saw the complete mess Sirius had made of Snape's leg. He may have rescued Snape, but that didn't mean Sirius was going to miss the opportunity to cause him pain.

I dropped towards Snape on my knees, forcing myself to swallow my nausea and at least attempt to stop the profuse bleeding. I pulled my robes off and balled them up to use as an impromptu bandage, but even in his weakened state it seemed he wouldn't accept my help and shuffled away from me.

I gritted my teeth and reminded myself that this was for Remus, and tearing his other leg off would not improve the situation. I sighed, my breath gradually coming back to me and crawled forward again. Snape, with what seemed the last of his strength grabbed my robes and tossed them away. I opened my mouth to yell but Sirius beat me to it, barking savagely and leaping at Snape until they were nose to nose, Sirius growling menacingly, his long teeth bared, slobber trailing down onto Snape's half disgusted half terrified features.

I reclaimed my robes and pushing Sirius out of the way wrapped them tightly around Snape's calf, ignoring his threats and curses.

Happy that Snape wasn't going to bleed to death in the next few seconds I turned to search for James.

'No time!' Sirius barked at me, obviously noticing my distraction. 'And too dangerous.' He added mockingly. 'I think James would kill me if I got you into trouble again.'

I spun around, to glare up at Sirius but instead caught an eyeful of Snape's butt. Sirius had already transformed back and swung Snape up in a fireman's lift and was now striding toward the castle.

'You're just going to leave James?' I yelled, staring in horror back at Whomping Willow from which a tremendous howling was escaping.

'He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.' Sirius yelled back at me, nearly halfway towards the castle. 'Besides, Peter's with him.' He added as an afterthought.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' I screamed, throwing one last glance back at the tree before running to catch up with Sirius.

'I dunno. He could always nibble Remus's toes for a distraction.'

'This is no time for your stupid jokes!' I snapped back, having finally caught up with him. My breathing was laboured as I ran along beside him, having to take 3 steps for every one of his from those freakishly long legs.

'You're right.' He admitted, his eyebrows sinking down on his forehead so much that I was having a hard time seeing his eyes.

'Jeez. You have more mood swings than a girl with severe PMS!' I growled, wondering how Sirius could be so Merlin damn self involved.

Sirius burst through the entrance hall doors and bounded straight towards a tapestry. I could only trust that his secret passage knowledge was as good as James's, and while threatening some third years with detention if anyone heard about our late night wanderings I ran off after him, hoping that the thought of Sirius bearing a grudge against them would be enough to keep them silent about what they saw. This was not the kind of gossip Hogwarts should ever hear.

We finally reached the hospital wing and Sirius dumped Snape down none too lightly onto one of the beds while hollering for 'Poppy'.

I was pacing back and forth in front of Snape's bed. He had passed out a long time ago, and Dumbledore, in that scarily prophetic way of knowing all the happenings at his school had turned up and hauled Sirius away not much later. I had shrunk back against the wall in fear of the anger that was rolling off of the normally tranquil Professor. I had never seen anger in Dumbledore's eyes before, and I couldn't help but send up a little prayer for Sirius; even as much as I hated him right now.

It was nearing 5 am, and I hadn't slept a wink, nor eaten since dinner 2 nights ago after I missed breakfast yesterday. All of yesterday's drama seemed so far away now.

At around 2 am, Snape had woken up to gloat about how he had always known that he was right about Remus, and that now he knew the marauders secret he was going to have them expelled, perhaps even sent to Azkaban for their illegal animagi forms.

The knock to his head may have helped him fall asleep again, but I can't be blamed for flying vases, no matter the circumstances; as I explained innocently to Madam Pomfrey.

It was the grunting that first told me he had arrived. The doors swung open and three boys stumbled in, two supporting Remus who was the first to be laid onto a bed, the other two collapsing onto the two by his side.

I felt no guilt about running straight to James, and what I saw would have made even the strongest of men queasy. As it was I had great aim, though the plant next to James' bed may never grow properly again.

There was blood. A lot of it. Everywhere.

**A/N: Hope this chapter makes up for my being a complete and utter failure. Started trying to write this 3 weeks ago, and had to restart about 10 times because I found it so difficult getting back into my story. Never leaving it for so long again: I promise. **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx **


	33. Bitten and Bleeding

**A/N: I know with super fast updates like this you guys can't stay mad at me forever :) At least, that's what I'm hoping...**

**Normally I would say enjoy here, but I'm not quite sure this scene will fall into that category...**

Chapter 33 ~ Bitten And Bleeding

The next few minutes were a blur. I couldn't move. I remember thinking to myself _Lily get a grip and help! And if you can't do that at least move out of the way._ But I couldn't. My legs wouldn't work, even if my brain had been functioning enough to tell them what to do.

Madam Pomfrey had eventually pushed me out of the way and I had fallen down onto one of the visitor's beds, my eyes never straying from the blood that was pouring out of James chest. Even though the sheer amount of blood helped to cover it, I couldn't miss the large crescent shape that indicated the one wound Madam Pomfrey could not heal: a bite mark.

Madame Pomfrey's sure, skilled hands flew to her mouth when she tore away the last of Potters ripped shirt, and finally noticed what I had seen straight away. However, years of training enabled her to carry on cleaning the wound as she would any other, and was soon flying around again, a mixture of ointments and other potions and a wide array of complicated healing charms being cast and forced down her patient's throats.

Peter was the only boy still conscious, and his squished form looked like he had been stepped on; which I realised belatedly, he probably had. He was whimpering, and his body was sticking out at distorted angles. Even from my spot 3 beds away, I could see the raw pain in his eyes, and it was this that finally spurred me into action.

'Give me something to do.' I demanded, standing up and marching towards Madam Pomfrey. She gave me a withering glance but must have seen I meant it because she handed me the tray of potions she was holding and ordered me to give them to each of the boys. I set straight to my task, somewhat grateful for the distraction.

Even though Peter was the only one able to complain, it was definitely Remus who had come off the worst. It looked like he had shed his skin, only to crawl back into it again. His frail frame was covered in gashes and grazes, and the yellowing patches that covered his pale skin showed the beginning of bruises that would take days to purple before they could heal.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I began flying around issuing potions at exact timed intervals between each boy, in what I thought was a fair approximation of Madam Pomfrey. I finally realised why she always looked so flustered; one annoying child getting in the way could throw off a whole course of medication.

I was going fine until Snape woke up complaining not only about his leg, but a headache as well. I turned to chew him out for being so selfish, he was far from the worst case here, but Madam Pomfrey beat me to it, deciding that drugging him would be the best idea, and within seconds of administering the potion, Snape had been forced back into unconsciousness.

I couldn't help the evil smirk that took over my features, but I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard James groan loudly. I whipped around so fast I went dizzy, but recovered quickly, and ran over to cast more charms and force feed more potions. By not looking at the bite mark I could pretend it wasn't there, and by not looking at his face, I could almost pretend it wasn't James who was lying in the bed.

It felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than 15 minutes before Dumbledore once again burst in, his robes billowing behind him, his long white beard soaring along over his shoulder. Sirius was limping in behind him, his head hung in something I had never seen on him before: shame.

Scurrying behind them was a healer, distinguishable at once in his lime green robes. He rushed straight in and stood next to me, studying James' wound. 'Is this...?' he asked in shock, trailing off before really forming his question. 'Surely not here, not at Hogwarts' he mumbled.

'You're correct. Not here at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore lied smoothly, giving the confused healer a bright smile. 'That bite is not from what you think it is.' He assured the healer, his eyes flicking briefly to mine as well, and I felt my legs go weak with relief. _Thank Merlin_. 'Lily, would you mind?' Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Sirius, who was grasping his middle, and slowly sinking further toward the floor.

_Sirius? _I thought. Well, if that bite wasn't from Remus, who else could it have been? I looked up at Dumbledore as I passed, and he gave me a small nod. His electric blue eyes were friendly enough, but their earlier rage hadn't quite disappeared yet.

I ran quickly to Sirius, holding him around the middle, and guided him to an empty bed. He cried out in agony as I removed my hands and I felt the uneven jaggedness beneath my fingers. 'Broken ribs' I yelled to Madam Pomfrey who had left James to the new healer and was concentrating on the huge gash down Remus' side. Dumbledore was doing some complex wand work over Peter, and I turned and took a soothing breath. They were all busy, and I know I can fix fingers, how different could a rib be? I closed my eyes and pointed my wand.

When Sirius screamed in obvious agony I began thinking that maybe they were a little bit more complicated then I had first thought. However when I ran a finger over them, it was clear they were all intact. A quick scan told me not much else was wrong with him, apart from some severe mental health issues, but that wasn't something I knew how to fix with a wand, so giving him a potion for shock I left him to his misery and shame.

Dumbledore had done some pretty serious magic; I could feel the memory of it hanging in the air, and Peter now resembled an overstuffed scarecrow as opposed to the fat house cat that had been run over by lorry he had a moment ago. James was being wrapped and bandaged by the bite specialist, and Remus had Madam Pomfrey taking care of him. It was only Snape who had yet to receive much medical attention, and I couldn't bring myself to go over to him. Instead I sank down onto one of the spare beds and rested well for what felt like the first time in weeks.

**A/N: Review? **


	34. Peter's New Friend

**A/N: I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS! Ahh I am so excited! I had to pay for half of it but I think it totally worth it! **

**And I know this wasn't exactly a quick update, but I've got exams in January, (revising over Christmas? It's like they just sit they thinking up new ways to make teenagers miserable) so please don't get too angry. **

**And Enjoy. **

Chapter 34 ~ Peter's New Friend

'It's like a zombie sleepover in here' Marlene joked as she and Mary strode in, throwing open the heavy doors and letting the blinding sunlight fill the cold room. I groaned and threw an arm across my face, trying to shade my eyes.

Mary elbowed Marlene in ribs and scolded her for making inappropriate jokes. Both girls had brought food, and I was only too happy to forgive their wake up call if it included breakfast in bed. I hadn't eaten all day yesterday, and I could feel the stabbing pain in my stomach that meant I had passed over from the mere rumbling of my tummy, and my body was now complaining of starvation; it was a feeling I knew all too well from studying for my OWLS in 5th year – I had undergone 24 hour study periods before allowing myself a 6 hour rest, and them more study. It was one of the more stubborn and stupid fazes of my life; something that James, Sirius and the girls loved to tease me about.

'Okay, bring the bagels over here before someone gets hurt.' I heard an amused voice demand.

'James!' I yelled in delight, jumping up from the bed I had taken over the night before and running toward him. I had been moments from flinging myself onto him when I noticed the wide white bandage wrapped around his middle and managed to catch myself just in time. 'You're okay!'I laughed, staring in wonder at his clean skin, and freshly changed bandage. He looked so different from last night. It had been terrifying; he'd looked so... broken.

'Take more than that to get rid of me' he chuckled. 'I think I've suffered more than that at your hands, Lily.' He teased lightly. He may well be hurt but a quick punch in the gut wouldn't do much harm would it? I wondered.

Mary dumped the food onto James' lap before moving swiftly to Remus' bed. He still hadn't woken up, and I could feel the worry rolling off of her.

'He'll be fine.' I assured her between mouthfuls of bagel. 'Madam Pomfrey gave him a tonne of painkillers. He'll be out of it for a while.'

Marlene was shooting terrified glances at Sirius' bed, but had too much pride to just go over there and see how he was.

'And he's fine too.' I told Marlene who had became immensely interested in the floor tiles and was acting like she didn't know who I was talking about. 'He had a couple of broken ribs, but nothing enormous.'

'Good. Then I won't feel guilty when I re-break them myself later.' She grinned.

'Hey!' James whined as I grabbed the bagel bag out of his hand as he reached in for his 7th. 'Leave some for the others.'

'Alright, calm down, _mum_.' I shot him a glare but he was looking miserably at Remus's crumpled form, before turning to scowl at Sirius, who, I belatedly realised, was actually awake; I had just never seen him so quiet before. James opened his mouth, most likely to make Sirius feel even more crap about himself than he already did, when the large doors to the hospital wing opened slowly and a small 6th year Hufflepuff scurried in. She looked around awkwardly, her gaze slowly sweeping down the beds, obviously looking for someone.

'There's no one here for you, little girl.' Marlene called out over her shoulder, taking out her anger out at the poor girl.

'Marlene, don't be so mean.' Mary scolded. The girl was now shaking in front of the door, seemingly waiting for permission to come closer. 'What's up?'

'Umm, I'm here to see Peter.' she squeaked.

Mary was the only one who was able to hide the surprised looks plastered to our faces. 'Over there.' She grinned, turning back and wiggling her eyebrows at us. 'Aww. Our little Peter is growing up.'

The girl, oblivious to the rest of us as soon as her eyes fell on Peter, rushed forward to his bed, his eyes huge with worry. We all turned away to give them some measure of privacy. Well, all apart from Potter, who was looking like he wanted to run over there and whirl Peter around the hospital wing he was so proud.

It was a quiet night in the common room. The boys were still up in the hospital wing, although Snape had been told to leave when Madam Pomfrey had finally ushered us girls out. It was an awkward walk down. Mary had lingered next to Remus' bed; he had yet to wake up, and Marlene was stalking outside the doors, her earlier rage still wholly intact now she knew Sirius was not seriously harmed; if I didn't know better if would think she was planning some sort of ambush for as soon as he stepped outside the doors. So this left Snape, Peter's 6th year and I to walk to lunch on our own. Yay.

'Sooo' I began, turning toward the 6th year, and trying to tell myself that no good would ever come from ripping Snapes head off; however it was proving difficult to convince myself. 'You're in 6th year, right?' I asked the first question that popped into my head, trying to distract myself from my viscous fantasies.

'Yeah.' She answered quickly, seemingly surprised that I was talking to her.

'And in hufflepuff?'

'Err, yup.' She answered, glancing quickly down at the yellow stripe on her robes as if to check they were still there.

'Hmmmm.' I heard Snape snicker at my amazing conversation skills from a few steps above me. 'I'm Lily, but the way. Lily Evans.'

'Oh, I know.' She smiled sweetly. 'I went to that potions revision session you did last year.' She smiled fondly. That had been a terrible experience. At least three students had blown up their cauldrons, and only half of them left without some sort of bodily malfunction. Strangely, Professor Slughorn had found the whole debacle rather amusing and no punishment had been given. 'I'm Jessica.' She grinned shyly.

'Hi' I said brightly, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Umm. Hello.' She answered; obviously wondering if Madam Pomfrey had done the right thing in releasing me from the hospital wing. _That's a thought._

We walked the rest of the way down to the main hall in awkward silence, the only sound our loud, ringing footsteps and Snapes squeaky nasal breathing. I cannot tell you how happy I was when we reached the great hall and I could run off to the sanctuary of the Gryffindor table.

Or, well, that's what I thought at the time. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with questions from everyone about the wellbeing of the marauders. After the 50th time of declaring that they were fine, my temper was about to get the better of me, and pushing away my unfinished steak pie I stalked from the great hall, my tummy rumbling protests at me the whole way.

Back in the common room I tried desperately to concentrate on my potions essay, but after the 15thtime I had to wipe away drool from my parchment because I had nodded off on top of my essay, I decided to call it a night, and dragged myself off up to bed.

**A/N: Review?**


	35. Sirius Trouble

Chapter 35 ~ Sirius Trouble

Sirius Black was absent from breakfast the next morning; his groupies were thoroughly disappointed – his face was usually a nice Monday morning pick me up. The other marauders were sat huddled together at one end of the Gryffindor table, heads down and lost in their own conversation.

It wasn't hard to guess what they would be discussing, and resisting my urge to go and make sure James was alright, I sat down at the other end of the table.

JPOV

'How can you _not_ be pissed off, Remus? He told your secret!' I whispered furiously, very aware that any number of people could be listening in on our conversation.

'I am…annoyed, at him, yes, James, but I'll deal with it when I see him.' Remus sighed, rubbing his puffy eyes, the dark bags beneath them clashing against his pale complexion. 'But, James, this is _my_ fight,_ my_ secret_; I'll_ speak to him, okay?' Remus looked straight into my eyes, waiting with his never ending patience for my answer.

'No, it's not alright, Moony. He betrayed us. I'll never talk to him again.' I vowed, setting my chin stubbornly in the air.

'Don't be so melodramatic James. He made a mistake- ' He held his hand up as I went to interrupt. 'No. listen to me, Prongs. He won't get away with this lightly, but Dumbledore has forbidden Snape to mention my… problem… to anyone.'

'What? So that's it? You don't care that he betrayed you? Sometimes I really don't understand you Remus.'

'It's not that I don't care, James. I'm_ tired_, and I really don't want to think about this right now, all I want to do is eat my breakfast, and for you to forget about it.'

'Not bloody likely, moony.' I yanked at my hair in pure frustration.

A flash of red in my peripherals momentarily distracted me as I watched Lily sit down alone at the other end of the table. A little stab of rejection shot through me. Why wasn't she sitting here? I thought we had sorted all our problems out now, and were finally on the same page. The clanging of the bell snapped me from my thoughts.

I huffed, realising I wasn't getting anywhere with Remus.

I tried catching up to Lily but she sped off before I could reach her, which was just a little insulting considering we both had transfiguration. I was left to walk there by myself, afraid that if I walked with Remus I would be driven insane by his unending amount of patience and understanding.

Loping into class I eased myself into my chair. Lily turned and gave me a nod of acknowledgment, before turning back to her parchment. McGonagall was scrawling something on the board, and while her back was turned I leaned in to whisper in Lily's ear.

LPOV

I stopped moving, stopped breathing. I could feel his hair tickling my cheek as he lent towards me, his cool breath brushing against my skin. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and knew he must be able to feel it too. 'Are you mad at me?' he asked, the barely repressed anger in his voice making me jump.

'No.' I answered, confused by the question.

'Then why are you ignoring me?'

'James, I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?' I snapped, annoyed at the whininess in his voice.

He withdrew from me and tipped back his chair, leaning back arrogantly, his hands tucked behind his head. I quickly saw what was bothering him. Sirius was sitting alone two desks along.

Sighing, I left James to glare at him and wallow in his own pit of self-misery; there's no way he was going to get me pissed off as well.

Lunch had been an awkward affair, what with James sitting next to me, me sitting next to Marlene, and both of them glaring at Sirius. Of course neither of them knew why the other was so angry at him, but their new found enemy gave them an uneasy alliance and both seemed to have moved on from the whole 'castration' debacle.

Sitting bored in between them as they rabbited on about how irritating/annoying/prickish/'insert offence word in here' Sirius was, I wished that someone would come along to give me some real company.

During the first day of James's complaints I had endured his moaning without complaint, but three days later, I was pretty sure that if this carried on during dinner, I was going to end up screaming.

Oddly, I had quickly gotten over my anger at Sirius. With that blow to his jawbone I had pretty much released all my anger.

My main concern now was trying to convince James to let it go. It hard been hard enough to convince him to make up with Sirius the first time; his second betrayal was going to be a lot harder for James to forgive, and I'd already used my best make-up speech.

It was the thought of sitting through another meal with James and Marlene bitching at me that finally spurred me into action. Marlene would have to sort out her problem with Sirius, but James's could be helped along a little. I caught him after quidditch practise; it was when he was at his happiest.

'Hey, James.' I grinned, walking onto the pitch, as everyone else trailed off; Sirius had been suspended from the team until further notice.

'Lily!' James beamed, running toward me. 'What are you doing down here?'

'I came to see you. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.'

JPOV

I stopped dead. I could remember vividly the last time we had been on the pitch together, and ever since I had been desperate to know what she had been planning on saying. I could only think of one reason she would have come all the way down here to talk to me, and not waited until dinner to talk.

'Oh yeah? What about?' I asked, leading her toward the stands.

'Actually, it's about Sirius, she said, sitting down. I remained standing, tensed.

'What about him?'

'James, sit down.' she pleaded.

'I'd rather not. We should probably head up to the castle; we're going to be late for dinner.' I brushed off her request, the sting of rejection making me moody.

'We've got loads of time. Come on James, I really think we should talk about this.'

'You're taking his side?' I demanded. Even as I said the words I knew they sounded petty. But I thought she had come down here to finish her sentence and finally tell me she like me. As more than a friend. But no, she was coming down here to defend him, the one who had interrupted our conversation in the first place. I was feeling petty.

'I'm not taking his side!' she yelled, quite within her rights to feel frustrated. 'I'm not taking yours either!' she added, seeing my smile. 'To be honest, your both as immature as each other.'

'Immature?' I demanded.

'Yes Immature!' She threw her hands in the air and jumped up from her seat. 'This isn't even your fight! It wasn't your secret he put in danger. Yes -' she continued, predicting my next words '-he put all of us in danger, but mostly it was Remus, and if he has been able to move on from this, so should you.' She let out a long breath and stared at me with her large green eyes.

'Sirius is really upset about all of this.'

'You've been talking to him?' I asked, outraged.

'Yes. Is that not allowed?' Her green eyes sparked, and her flying red hair made it look like she was encased in fire.

'It's allowed.' I mumbled, even thought I knew she hadn't wanted an answer.

'He's devastated.' she continued, as if there had been no interruption. 'He knows how wrong he was to do what he did, and your reaction is making it even worse for him.'

'Poor Sirius.' I mimicked. It seemed that that was what threw her over the edge.

'Seriously, Potter! I didn't want to get angry about this, but your best friend is up there in bits, because he's let himself down. He seems to think that he's turning bad, like his family. He's in tears, because he afraid. Afraid of what's inside him, and that no matter how hard he tries, his Black genes will make him into something he cannot stand to be. Now, you've always been there when he needs you. That first day on the Hogwarts express when he was supposed to sit with his cousins, when Regulus was placed in Slytherin, when he just couldn't deal with his family anymore and ran away. Well James, he needs you now. What are you gonna do?' She finished her speech, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling in huge gasps.

I ran up and threw my arms around her. 'Thank you.' I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me in surprise.

'You're welcome.'

LPOV

I flopped back down onto the stand, and let out a huge breath. Well, that risk had paid off. I hadn't been sure how he would react, but it had become pretty clear early on that wheedling around the subject wasn't going to solve anything. So I had held in my panic and cut straight to the chase; and it had worked.

I grinned as I made my way back up to the castle. There would be no more bitching about Sirius at me tonight.

**A/N: review?**


	36. Potter and Evans

**A/N: It's been too long, I know. But just a quick thank you to everyone who has added me to their author/story alerts/favourites! There have been a lot of new subscribers lately, but I suppose that's only to be expected when it takes someone this long to complete a story :) **

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

Chapter 36 ~ Potter and Evans

'Ergh. Look at him, just sitting there. Eating.' I rolled my eyes, but managed to suppress a sigh.

James down, Marlene to go. Resting my chin on my palm I let Marlene rant at me, throwing in the occasional nod or 'ahh' whenever she paused for breath, which wasn't often.

I amused myself by shaping the mash potato into some resemblance of a mountain, and pouring spaghetti sauce onto it.

'I've never seen a natural disaster look more delicious.' A voice above me said.

Blushing a little, I shuffled up to let Remus sit down.

Marlene was still ranting, seemingly oblivious to Remus's arrival.

'How you been?' I asked.

'Ok.' He smiled back, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes, the worry in the way he carried himself. 'The dorm's been rough lately.' That it would have been. 'Sirius arrives just as the rest of us are leaving for breakfast. And then if he is there, James refuses to stay. I don't know where he sleeps half the time.' Remus's eyebrows were crinkled with worry. 'Of course this has been going on longer than full moon.' I gave him a blank look. 'Since Halloween.' He nodded, as if I should have a clue what he was hinting at.

'What? James has been avoiding Sirius since Halloween? Obviously everyone was aware they had been having trouble, but I didn't think it was that serious.'

Remus gave me an odd look. 'I'm starving; are you going to eat that or am I?' he asked, in a none-too subtle subject change. Not wishing to display my ignorance any further, I let it slip.

'All yours.' I pushed the volcano toward him. I'd just lost my appetite.

'And have you seen his hair?' Marlene continued in the background, having run out of things to complain about, and starting the whole 'I hate Sirius' speech again. With James absent she was also doing his part in their now, finely tuned script.

'Where's James?' Remus asked.

'I don't know.' I mumbled. I'd been so sure James was going to go and speak to Sirius, but here was Sirius, down the other end of the table, shovelling food into his mouth and James nowhere to be seen.

JPOV

'It's freezing up here.' I declared to the heavens, wrapping myself up tighter in my quidditch robes and looking down upon Hogwarts from my spot in the clock tower. In hindsight, the best idea would have been to change into something that wasn't mud stained and sweaty, but excitement had overwhelmed me. Now hunger was. Why the hell didn't I go to dinner? Sirius better know what I'm giving up for him.

The sound of heavy footfall alerted me to his arrival.

Sirius said nothing, just walked up and sat down next to me, his feet dangling over the edge. It was a comfortable silence.

'You're not like them. You know that, right?' Sirius just nodded mutely. 'I'm serious, Pads. Do you really think I'd be up here if I believed anything different?'

''Cause you're_ always_ right.' he mumbled, raising his eyebrows.

'Of course I am'. I grinned. Giving him a quick slap on the back I jumped up. 'I'm starving. You coming to dinner?'

'Already been.' He admitted, getting up as well. 'But I'm sure I could make some room for pie.'

'You always have to make room for good pie.' I agreed, leading the way down the steps.

I groaned as I was smashed into the floor from something heavy landing on top of me. A quick rugby tackle and we were back to normal, I thought as I tripped Sirius down the stairs.

Remus and Lily were still at dinner when we arrived, Marlene disappearing as soon as we appeared.

I scootched up to Lily and placed an experimental hand on her waist. I waited for a reaction, but she had frozen; apparently unable to choose between giving me permission to continue and ripping my arm off.

'Hello Sirius' she leaned around me grinning wildly once she had refound the ability to move. To my immense shock she had not thrown my hand off, nor had she in any way observed that she had noticed it at all; _I'm unsure whether I should be pleased with this or not. _

'Lily' he drawled back, his eyebrows rising at my hand position. I glared at him and went to elbow him, but Lily had already turned away; it seems it wasn't just me she was being unobservant with today.

'Where did Marlene go?' she asked, bewildered, to Remus.

'Oh, she headed off a while ago.' He answered. 'She may have also mentioned something about you being a traitor, James.'

'_Great_. No one wants that girls annoyed at them.'

'Agreed.' Sirius nodded, scooping lemon meringue onto his plate.

'Didn't you already have dinner?' Lily questioned him. Sirius just nodded wide eyes and innocent back at her. 'I should have anticipated that. I gotta go. See you guys later.' She got up, and I let my hand slip from her waist, upset that she was leaving so soon when she seemed to be in such a companionable mood.

'I don't know what to do anymore.' Mary whispered. We can't keep locking her up like this. We need to go to madam Pomfrey. She'll know what to do.'

I stopped walking, and ducked into the nearest alcove. This was interesting.

'Lily's too private for that. She wouldn't want her problems plastered out to the school nurse.' _Lily? Problems?_

'Well, if she doesn't improve soon, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have no choice but to go.'

'You're right.' Marlene sighed, rubbing her temple. 'She can't keep going like this. Jane and Amelia beginning to ask questions.'

'And what about that morning when she rolled out of bed in Potter's shirt?'

'I know, what _was_ that all about?'

'I've no idea. I hinted at it once, but she seriously looked like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.'

The girls kept on nattering but I stopped listening. I hadn't realised Lily hadn't stopped having nightmares. I mean, if they were talking about my shirt, then they must be referring to her late night wanderings. I thought she'd gotten over them seeing as I hadn't seen her wandering about late at night in her underwear recently - as I had just learnt was because Mary and Marlene had been locking her up.

_Merlin._ That whole debacle with Johnny had really messed her up.

'Hey James' Lily said, brushing her hand up my arm as I turned to face her.

'Lily.' I squeaked. 'I didn't see you there.' I peeked down the corridor but Mary and Marlene were gone, thank Merlin.

'Sorry.' She grinned mischievously up at me. 'Hey' she announced, seemingly only just realising where she was, 'what are you doing in an alcove?'

'Nothing.' My hand shot straight to my hair - she was onto me, I could see it in her sharp eyes.

'OK.' she said, shrugging. 'What are you doing now?'

'Umm, I was heading back to the common room. Why, what are you doing?' I asked, unable to let go of my hair.

'I was just gonna go for a walk.' she smiled coyly. 'Wanna come with?' she asked, her fingers sliding down my arm, leaving behind trails of heat until they captured my hand.

_'Yeah_.' I said eagerly as she ran off, dragging me along behind her.

LPOV

I was surprised by how easily I had slipped into the role. Even now, I don't really feel like I'm acting at all. The decision had been the hardest part of it all. I wanted the truth, but what was the best way to get it out of him? Flirting always seemed to put him in the best mood, so the pretence of a romantic stroll seemed to be the best way to loosen those lips of his.

I still wasn't totally ok with the deceitfulness of the whole plan, but I was unable to think of another, besides, if I was being honest, this wasn't the worst way to spend a Friday night at Hogwarts. The feeling of my hand in his rough, warm one was... nice, comforting.

'Where are you taking me?' James asked.

'I haven't decided yet.' I told him truthfully. _Where best to take him to get him to confess? _

'A spontaneous Lily? This _is_ a surprise.' He joked casually.

'Yup.' I replied distractedly, looking around for a good spot. 'Wanna sit down?' I asked, too agitated walk any further and pulled James down onto the floor after me, leaving him no time to refuse.

'Okay.' he grinned awkwardly, hand flying toward his hair, uncomfortable. _Not as much as me, _I thought. I leant my head on his shoulder as I pondered how to bring up the subject.

JPOV

The silence dragged on. And on. There have been many times I have wished to know what Lily was thinking, but I think now topped them all.

It appeared Lily was waiting for me to speak. 'Have you seen my quidditch shirt anywhere?' I asked the first thing that popped into my head to break the awkwardness.

Her head shot around to look at me. There was guilt written all over her face. 'What? W-w-why… why would you ask _me_?' she stuttered out, her voice rising in pitch as it does when she's trying to hide something.

'Oh, just wondering' I grinned, relaxing.

LPOV

I felt James relax beside me, and supressed a sigh of relief, _he was buying it. _

'Actually, James' I said, knowing that if I didn't do it now, I never would, 'there was a reason I brought you down here.'

'Oh yeah?' I couldn't see him but knew he'd be grinning like an idiot.

'Yeah.'

Silence.

'So, why did you?' James asked, picking up a strand of my hair and twirling it idly between his fingers, making it hard for me to breath, let alone talk.

More silence, longer this time.

James dropped my hair and caught my chin, turning me around so he could search my eyes with his blazing hazel ones.

'Lily?'

It wasn't fair how he could sound so cute, so caring… I gazed at him, unable to find my voice. He was coming closer, leaning forward, his eyes beginning to drift shut…

I jumped up and away from his touch, afraid that he was getting totally the wrong idea about why I'd brought him down here.

His eyes flew straight back open and he looked up at me, hurt written all over his face. My heart thumped awkwardly in my chest, but I couldn't get distracted. I needed to find out the truth.

'James, is there something you need to tell me?' I asked straight out, giving him the chance to out everything now.

His confused look had me wondering if I was going completely crazy. He stood up, pushing his glasses back up his nose, before fondling his hair.

'Lily, are you alright?' He asked, trying and failing to cover up the hurt he was feeling at my rejection. I didn't, however, have time to feel guilty about my leading him on.

'I'm fine. All I want is the truth. I thought maybe you'd just tell me whatever your secret is, and not embarrass me any further than you already have.'

'_Embarrass_ you? What in Merlin's name are you on about Lily?' He actually sounded angry.

'Don't play stupid, Potter, it doesn't suit you.' His misplaced anger was rubbing me up the wrong way.

For Merlin's sake, Lily, I have no idea what you're talking about!' He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

'I know about the other _girl,_ Potter.' I flung at him.

'Other girl?' James now looked not only extremely confused, but murderous, making me suddenly doubt my conviction.

'Bleeding hell, Lily!' What's wrong with you? Who the bloody hell told you about another girl? There _is_ no other girl, there's only you! You _must_ know that by now!' He shouted, his hand flying up to yank at his hair.

'Why do you_ insist_ on lying to me? I don't care if there was; October was a long time ago, all I want to know is the truth, because lately if feels like I'm the _only_ one out of the loop.' I screamed back.

'Lily.' James grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Although I saw the struggle in his hands to not crush me, his grip hurt. 'There hasn't been any other girl. Not for months. Since before _summer._ Please believe me.' He bit out.

'I don't think I can.' I said lowering my voice to a whisper, and struggling to control the shaking in my hands. 'Something's happening to me and everything seems to be coming back to you.'

'Well it would, wouldn't it? Everything bad that happens to _you_ is always _my_ fault.' He spat, his eyes sparking dangerously. 'And _yes_ something's happening to you. You're becoming attached, and that scares you, _terrifies_ you even. But I'm _not_ Severus, and I'm _not _going to hurt you. Once you understand that and come to your senses, I'll be here, but until then, I not going to stand here and just accept all the blame and guilt you dump on me.' He bundled the words up and threw them at me, striking me straight in the heart, before he turned on his heel and stormed off.

'You know, stupid doesn't suit you either, _Evans_.' He spat over his shoulder, twisting the knife in further still.

**A/N: Like it, hated it, indifferent? I WANT TO KNOW! Review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	37. The Truths Out

Chapter 37 ~ The Truths Out

JPOV

'I can't believe it, Pads. I really think I blew it. I was just so_ angry_. And disappointed I suppose, I mean what was I meant to think? She flirts with me _all_ the time, she was touching me earlier-'

'She was what?' Sirius butted in, but I shot him a quick glare and carried on. He's so perverted.

'-then she takes me down to that lawn behind the far wall.'

'Wait… _that_ far wall?' Sirius interrupted again, eyes wide.

'Yup.' I nodded.

'The_ couples_ far wall.'

'That would be the one.' I sighed. 'I guess I just got my hopes up.'

'I bet that's not all you got up.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I threw a pillow at his head.

'Not helping. She's sitting there with her head on my shoulder, then when I lean in for a kiss, BAM, she practically runs away from me.' I dropped my head into my hands.

'Then she starts shouting about another girl…' I shook my head, still at a lost to where she got that idea from.

'Other girl? That's crazy!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Where does she get her ideas from?'

I think he meant it rhetorically but I answer anyway. 'I dunno. She just mentioned something about the end of October, and how we're all keeping secrets from her or something…' I rubbed my head, truly confused as to how her mind works.

'Ow!' I squealed as Sirius whacked me around the back of the head. 'What's wrong with you?' I shouted, massaging my head.

'What's wrong with _you_?' he shouted back. ' Lily… secrets… _October_…' he said suggestively, like I should have a clue what the hell he wass talking about. 'Bleeding hell Prongs! What happens every year at the end of October?' he asked sarcastically.

'Hallow- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'

'Yeah, _oh_, you bloody idiot.' He snapped.

'You don't think she remembers do you?' I asked, panicked.

'Not if she's asking you about it, stupid.'

'Oh yeah.' I let my head drop into my hands as I realised what I had done. 'Oh crap.'

'I was wondering when you'd get it.' Sirius sighed. 'What are you gonna do?' he asked, suddenly serious.

'You know you sound a lot like Remus right now.' I moaned.

'All knowing?' Sirius laughed.

'Something like that' I mumbled, and received a shoe in the face in return.

'Here.' Sirius dumped some parchment in my lap. 'Go find her.'

I opened up the map and my eyes were instantly drawn to her name, 'Lily Potter'.

'Is that the…?' Sirius asked over my shoulder.

'Yup. That would be the heads common room.' I let out a heavy breath.

LPOV

It took a while before I could move. The shock had me stuck to the spot. Hours passed and my thick coat was no longer enough to keep out the frosty winter chill. I tugged my hat down further over my ears and tucked my head into the neck of my jacket like a turtle, but it did little to revive my frozen limbs.

It was the constant arrival of excited looking couples that eventually drove me away. It was like horny teenagers were being attracted to this particular spot. And they weren't happy about my being here.

Grumbling, I pulled myself up from the damp grass and hobbled away, my legs numb from pins and needles.

It was only as I pushed through the doors to the entrance hall that I realised just how cold I had gotten. My entire body was shaking, and I could barely hear over the chattering of my teeth. I was in no mood for food or company, so I slipped past the great hall, and avoided the stairs that led straight to the Gryffindor common room, and instead headed to a room I hadn't been into for a while.

In hindsight, I don't know why I never use it. It's small and cosy and the house elves always ensure that the fire has been lit, so it's always warm. Of course, there is a much greater chance of running to James Potter in here than the other common room seeing as he is the only other legal occupier of the room.

It took me a while to remember the password, but once I was in I got a shock. Not only was the place a complete mess, it didn't look like a common room at all, more like a bedroom. There was a duvet crumpled on the couch, cloths hug over the backs of chairs, and books spread out across the table, a quill leaking ink all over a piece of parchment.

I whirled around as I heard the portrait swing open behind me. James Potter stood in the doorway, the light from the corridor shining around him making him look like a messenger of Merlin.

'What is this?' I asked, sweeping my hands around the room. 'You've been sleeping here?'

He nodded.

'Oh. When Remus said you hadn't been staying in the dorm at night I just thought...' James raised his eyebrows as if he were disappointed in me.

'You though what?' he grimaced.

'Never mind.' I mumbled, ashamed. 'But' I continued more confidently, 'that's just one reason why I thought you were lying to me.'

James stepped away from the portrait hole and sank into one of the empty armchairs. 'And the other reasons would be…?' he enquired. At least he didn't seem to be angry anymore.

I unbuttoned my coat, and began pulling off all my layers. I thought James's eyes were going to pop out of his head. 'Calm down, James.'

His tan skin seemed to darken a little as he averted his gaze from me. With a pile of cloths at my feet I finally got my sweater off, and looked down at the jersey.

I stood silently for a few minutes. 'I don't understand Lily. How does a Gryffindor shirt show that you're anything more than loyal to your house?' James asked.

I sighed thinking he would have caught on by now, but turned around anyway so he could see his name printed on the back.

I heard a deep intake of breath. 'You wear that around?' he asked quietly.

'It's comfy' I shot back, feeling the need to defend myself. 'Besides, I couldn't just walk up to you and give it back. I don't even remember how I got it, I just woke up and one morning, and I was wearing it over my pyjamas.'

'Pyjamas' James scoffed. 'More like underwear.'

'I knew it!' I cried. 'You gave it to me, you know what happened!' James jumped as I raised my voice, and leaned back further into the armchair.

'I do?' he asked.

'_Ahh!_' I growled, throwing myself down onto the sofa. 'Why are you doing this James, why can't you just tell me what you keeping from me?' I squeezed my fists together to keep from hitting something.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He replied in a neutral tone. I knew he was lying as soon as he raised his hand to his hair.

'You're lying!' I screeched. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about!' I jumped up, plonking myself on the arm of his sofa, and grabbed his hands in mine.

'Okay, so maybe I don't understand why you can't tell me, but please, James, I have to know. I _have_ to. Please. There's something inside my head, and I don't know what it is, I just know that it's there, and it's driving me crazy not knowing what it is. I wake up every morning, with this feeling that … _something_ has happened, something has _changed_, but I never have the foggiest idea what it is, and I have these … black… _spots_ in my memory where people have relayed whole conversations that they have had with me, and I can't remember having ever had them.' Unbeknownst to me, tears had started falling thick and fast at some point during this speech and I was holding James's hands in a death grip. He didn't complain, just gently eased my fingers from his and drew me down into his lap and encased me in his arms.

'I didn't know, Lily, I didn't know.' He kept repeating softly, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head, his voice filled with anguish and guilt.

It felt good, safe, wrapped in James's arms. Slowly the hysterics subsided, and the embarrassment set in.

I shifted uncomfortably in James's hold, suddenly aware of how I was sprawled across him. If anyone walked in right not they would definitely get the wrong idea. James, however, seemed perfectly happy to remain this way, and when I tried to escape his arms, he just tightened his grip and pulled me in closer to his chest.

'I'll tell you, Lily, I'll tell you. I should have said something earlier, but I thought I was doing the right thing, please Lily, please believe me. I wouldn't have done it; I wouldn't have kept this from you if I hadn't thought it was going to help you. If I had known this was going to happen…' James stopped talking abruptly and this time when I pulled back, he let me. His eyes were for once, avoiding mine. He looked so troubled that I suddenly forgot why I was angry at him, forgot the reason I was here, draped across him, and thought only of cheering him up.

'Hey James' I murmured softly, cupping his cheek in my hand, 'I do believe you.' He finally looked up at me, his hazel eyes shining with emotion. 'I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me.' It was as I said the words aloud that I finally believed the truth in them. 'I've been a bitch to you today.' I said flatly, realisation making me honest.

This got a low chuckle from James and a husky, 'well… yeah.'

'_Hey_' I said, swatting his arm.

'You said it first. I was just agreeing with you. _Because you are always right.'_ he tacked on the end when he saw me raising my arm again.

'So, what is it then?' I asked quietly, picking at the tear soaked patch on James's shirt. 'What happened?'

James's breaths quickened, his chest rising and falling so quickly it felt like I was sitting on a seesaw. 'I don't really know how to say it, Lily, apart from to just come and out with it. It's probably not the best way to do it, but it's all I've got so…. here goes.' He eased me back from him so his eyes were level with mine, and took a deep breath.

'It happened at the Halloween ball. You were… really happy-'

'What?' I couldn't help myself from interrupting. 'I was really _happy_? What the bleeding hell is that supposed to mean?' I demanded.

James huffed but answered my question. 'I was trying to find a nice way to say that you were completely plastered.'

'Oh.' James nodded at me.

'Yes, now this is hard as it is, so please, no more interruptions?'

I nodded meekly and gestured for him to continue. 'You had taken Johnny Waters as your date' hard as he may try, James couldn't keep the bitterness from is voice, and I felt the overwhelming need to explain myself to him.

'No! James! It wasn't like that!' I cried, needing him to understand.

'Lily, seriously, it doesn't matter. I mean _it did_,' he corrected himself, 'but I'm over it now.'

'But the thing is James; I didn't _really_ want to go with him. It was Marlene and Mary's idea-'

'Stop. Lily, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Like you've said before, you can go out with whoever you like.' I opened my mouth to argue but James once again cut across me. 'I thought we agreed on no more interruptions?' James pointed out. I unhappily snapped my mouth closed.

'So you were … happy…' James paused, raising his eyebrows for permission to continue. I nodded quickly. 'Waters and I had a bit of a… disagreement. Nothing happened!' He assured me as I opened my mouth, 'and I went off to cool down – and I lost track of you.'

'You were keeping tabs on me?' I asked appalled, but secretly sort of thrilled that he cared so much.

'Do you want to know what happened or not?' James demanded, avoiding answering my question.

'Sorry. Carry on.'

Sighing James continued. 'So I couldn't see you in the hall, and I mean it's not like you're hard to miss what with your hair' My heart thumped loudly when I heard this, 'and the fact that you were tripping over your own feet.' Okay, maybe not so much.

'Anyway, I knew that Water was an arsehole, of course if I had realised how _much_ of an arsehole he is I never would have let you go with him, no matter how much you hated me for it.'

'James?' He looked up at me, and I got a shock when I saw the amount of anger shining in his eyes. 'You seem to be getting a little side tracked.' I pointed out meekly, leaning away from him and his aura of darkness.

'Right. Well, I saw you and him go outside, and I knew what he was expecting from such an expedition. Of course, you were completely smashed, and in no state to defend yourself from him.'

'I don't understand', I butted in once again, but this time James made no move to stop me. 'Why would I need to _defend_ myself against _Johnny_? I mean sure, he's an arrogant prat, but surely he's not … _dangerous_?' I asked, but from the look James was giving me I already knew the answer.

'I was too late, Lily. By the time I got to you, you were already pretty messed up. You got in a few good shots of your own though.' He grinned savagely, sounding like a proud parent.

'Messed up?' I murmured.

'You do understand what I'm telling you, don't you Lily? He tried to rape you.'

'Oh.'

**A/N: Ahh, the truths finally out!**

**And you can find out Lily's reaction to this news in the next chapter, which may or may not be quick depending on whether my hotel (I'm going on holiday! :D) has computers or not. But fear not, whether or not I'm typing the chapter, you can rest assured that I'll be thinking about writing it **

**And speaking of chapters, what did you think of this one? **

**Love Anna-Cate xxxx**


	38. The Common Room

**A/N: Please don't hurt me…**

** \/ I am really bad at thinking up Chapter Titles, have you noticed?**

Chapter 38 ~ The Common Room

'Yeah.' James said, his voice switching from angry to sympathetic in less than a second. He released my hands which he had been squeezing so hard with anger that I got pins and needles as the blood surged back into my fingers. 'Are you alright?'

'Not really.' I whispered truthfully.

'Of course; silly question.'

'No, it's not that so much. I'm confused.'

'About what? Come on, ask me anything, and if I can, I'll tell you what I know.' James suggested.

'You saved me?' I asked the one thing that had been swirling around and around in my mind. From the look on his face as I spoke, this was the one thing James had been hoping I wouldn't ask.

'Not really. I mean-' he hurried on quickly when he saw the horrified look on my face '-he didn't… you know- _do_ anything. But it was a close call: much too close.' James shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight shut as if trying to physically shake the memories out of his head.

'It's not your fault.' I murmured softly, stroking his hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes.

'Yes, it is.' He spat, eyes snapping open and hand shooting up to his hair, knocking mine aside. 'It is.' He repeated, quietly this time, his voice filled with pain. 'I saw him ask you out, you know?' I raised my eyebrows, and he picked up the hand he had pushed out of the way, an apology in his eyes. 'Yeah, I can't believe you said yes to someone who asked you out like that.' He was smiling, but there was something in his expression that seemed a little… off.

'I wasn't really paying him much attention, and he was being pretty persistent so I figured it would be best to just say yes.' I explained, trying to make James understand without having to clarify my real reasoning.

James's face dropped. He avoided looking at me, his gaze fixed pointedly out of the window when he talked next. 'I was persistent.' _Oh. _That's what this was about; jealousy.

'Yeah, you were.' I giggled, thinking of some of James's more elaborate methods of asking me out. 'But look at us now.' I said, pulling on his hand that was still clasped to mine, pulling him around to face me again. 'I wouldn't trade this for _anything_.' I swore, refusing to drop his gaze until he nodded his agreement. 'Besides' I added, trying to sound off-handed and failing miserably, 'I only accepted to make you jealous.' His head snapped around at this.

'What?' he grinned, looking slightly stunned.

'You were avoiding me.' I held up my hand to stop his explanation. 'I don't need to know why, not now you've decided to stop. But I was hurting, and little part of me wanted you to hurt too. A_ larger_ part of me wanted to see you fighting for me again; you're right, you were persistent. And I loved that about you, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself.' James's grin was now so wide I thought his face would split in two. 'I just wanted to feel close to you again. _That's_ why I said yes when Johnny asked me to the ball. Of course' I continued, ruining the mood, 'that plan sort of backfired, seeing as since then I've felt more apart from everything in my life than I ever have before, including you.' I admitted sadly.

'Lily…' James trailed off, for the first time seeming unable to come up with anything to say.

I just shook my head and squeezed his hand.

'Even with my lack of medical knowledge, I know that _this' _I gestured toward myself 'is an extreme reaction to a single case of near rape.' James swallowed, and I knew from the guilty look on his face that my assumptions were correct. I climbed out of his lap, detaching my hands from his and stepping back. 'You – you… took my memory?'

James nodded. 'Lily, I'm _so_ sorry.' He began, lifting himself from the chair, but I stumbled backwards, hands held out protectively in front of me.

'Don't, James, don't. Just… just put it back. PUT IT BACK!' I screamed when he just stood in front of me, his eyes bloodshot and watery, looking limp completely useless.

'Lily. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'Just put them back. James, just put them back, _please_.' I already knew from his lack of response what this meant, but until he told me I could still hold onto my last vestiges of hope.

'Lily. I _can't_.' He said finally, a stray tear trickling slowly down his cheek before stopping, suspended on the bottom of his chin.

'No.' I shook my head. 'There has to be a way. You know everything, there has to be some kind of cure. There has to be.' A look of pure, undiluted terror passed through James's eyes, but he quickly wiped his face clean of any feeling.

'There is no way Lily.' He said, deadpan and unemotional. 'You _know_ this.' He had given up trying to come any closer to me, and I was surprised to find that when I looked down, my shirt was damp with tears, my face dripping with despair.

'How could you do this to me?' I demanded, shooting James a glare that could cut ice. 'I thought we were friends?'

James eyes filled with anger at this and he came surging forward, his long, calloused fingers circling my wrists like manacles. 'I did this _because_ we're friends. You think I _thought_ this would happen? I did what I had to do, to protect you.'

I looked into his stormy eyes, and I couldn't see the James I had come to know in the past few months, and it was pure terror and utter confusion at my situation that made me rip my hands from his grasp. 'I don't know what to think anymore; my mind is no longer my own. I can feel it's been tampered with. How can I ever be sure that any of my thoughts are even my own? Have I had _any_ control over my actions since Halloween?' I asked, not really to James, more so that I could hear them, try to make sense of my situation by listing my problems aloud.

I turned without another word and slowly trailed from the common room, heading in no particular direction, my mind a whirling mass of emotions.

'I'm so sorry, Lily.' James whispered after me, but making no move to follow me.

**A/N: And so we finally realise why Lily has had such a bad reaction to the 'Johnny Situation'. **

**And just for clarification, we are a few weeks away from the beginning of the Christmas holidays! And I'm sure we all believe in Christmas Miracles! **

**Review your opinions!**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	39. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: OMG! I cried when I was watching the premier last night!**

**Who's looking forward to July 15****th****? I know I am. Gonna miss it all though! Can't believe it's all finishing. But fanfiction must live on!**

Chapter 39 ~ Don't Leave Me

JPOV

I watched her leaving and my heart shattered. I dropped down into the armchair, all life rushing out of me, suddenly feeling exhausted. It was all I could do to stop myself from running out after her, but I'd said all I could; now she had to figure the rest out herself.

I looked around the common room, at my clothes thrown haphazardly around, my duvet crumpled across the sofa.

The realisation of Lily's suffering hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't help letting out a shaky breath of relief. Life had been hard since Halloween; keeping up hatred for Sirius had been hard, but the lying, the constant worrying about Lily had been exhausting. Even though her reaction had been bad I was, well not glad, but thankful that she finally knew the truth.

A flash of guilt gripped me when I realised how foolish I had been to attempt that stupid memory charm. I yanked my glasses off and rubbed my sore eyes. It wasn't long before my head slumped and I drifted off into the sweet silence of sleep.

LPOV

I knew that I should have been raging, storming through the portrait hole, and slamming it so hard behind me that the bang would reverberate through James's teeth. But I could barely find enough strength to turn and walk away, my feet feeling heavy as lead as I dragged them from the common room.

I came to an abrupt stop when I realised that no matter how far I hauled myself away from that boy, the confusion would remain; it would always remain. I would never be able to make it leave.

The tears were still rolling down my face, and collapsing against the wall I slid to the floor, my hair sticking to my wet face, and my arms wrapping themselves around my drawn up knees. It was here that I stayed until something large and heavy landed on top of me.

JPOV

I woke abruptly when I heard something outside of the common room. The portrait was still hanging open from when Lily had left earlier. I sighed, and dragged myself up from the armchair, forcing myself to go and see what was making the noise.

The corridor was dark, but I'd left my wand in the common room, so I continued on blind.

My shin whacked something hard and lumpy, sending me flying. I landed on top of whatever it was. I sighed and without any willpower to move, decided to just stay there. I felt no curiosity as to why what I just assumed was a stray bucket or suit of armour was warm and … breathing. That was until it began screaming.

I leaped up, trying to peer through the darkness to see what, no _who_, I had fallen on. But it seemed that whoever it was had no intention of quietening now I had gotten off of them.

'Hello? Who's there?' I felt like a fool, talking to someone who was screaming their head off.

'Get away from me! Leave me alone!' My heart sank like a stone. _Lily_.

I rushed forward, but she scrambled back, a smudge of slightly lighter shadow in the dark corridor. 'Lily. It's me. Please don't do this. I-' She cut across me, shouting at the top of her lungs, and I took a quick sweep of the corridor, convinced someone must have heard her by now.

'No! Please, please leave me alone! Please.' She was on her feet now, running backward, but her back hit the wall, and she stopped, shaking like a leaf. Suddenly it hit me; Lily was having a nightmare. Mary and Marlene had said earlier that they hadn't stopped, and even though Lily now knew the truth, she was back there, fighting with Johnny.

'Lily.' I stepped forward. 'Lily, it's me, James. James Potter.' I added for clarification. I took another step forward. 'I'm here to help you.' Her body relaxed a little at this, her eyes widening, trying to see through the dark. I stepped further toward her, so that our noses were almost touching.

'James? James! He's coming… we have to go… we need to leave….' Slowly, Lily's raving calmed down, and her eyes slowly slid shut. When they opened again they were pooling with tears.

'Lily, what can I do?' I asked helplessly.

She grabbed a tight hold of my hand, and her eyes bore into mine. 'Don't go. Don't leave me.' She sank to the floor, pulling me with her. Her head burrowed its way into my chest, and as I looped my arm around her, I couldn't help but think I had heard those words somewhere before…

'I won't. I'll be right here.' I promised.

The memory exploded in my head, and I took a sharp intake of breath. She had said those exact words to me in the hospital wing the night Johnny attacked her. _Don't go. Don't leave me._

It was almost too much to hope for, too big a wish to dream, but I couldn't help it, I was hoping anyway. Maybe, somehow, she was remembering.

**A/N: Short, I know, but worth a quick review?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	40. That's The Christmas Spirit

**A/N: Part two was AMAZING, no? **

**Anyone got any favourite moments? Mine was definitely the Voldemort/Draco hug! How awkward? I was the only that laughed in the cinema, and everyone turned to stare at me Please tell me you guys thought that was funny too?**

**Anywho, a bit of a rambling chapter, but let me know what you think?**

Chapter 40 ~ That's The Christmas Spirit

Hogwarts was awash with colour and Christmas spirit. The other prefects and I had helped Hagrid bring in the traditional twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall, and spent hours decorating them. I surprised myself by how much I actually enjoyed it; I had never found work so rewarding before, especially when McGonagall lit the candles and the trees shone like fairies had nestled inside them.

Time had flown past in the last couple of weeks, and now, with only one lesson to go before the holidays, you could feel the excitement and restlessness in the air.

Lunchtimes had pretty much returned to normal at Hogwarts since Sirius and I had made up. It felt good for the marauders to be sitting together once again. Of course, now we had company. The girls sat with us too, Lily looking slightly spaced for the most part, Mary nattering the entire time, and well… Marlene had at least _attempted_ to reign in her hatred of Sirius.

'Can you pass the salt please, Mary?' Sirius asked, his eyes never rising from his Steak and Ale pie, his hand waiting in the air.

There was a muted thud and a small whimper from Mary. Sirius looked up, not to see if Mary was alright, but to check on the whereabouts of the salt. Mary was glaring at Marlene and rubbing her shin, but Marlene didn't seem to care.

'Am I invisible, then?' Marlene demanded. Sirius moved his entire body down the bench, and questioned her with his eyes, having learnt the hard way that speaking at a critical point like this would be foolish. 'I'm closer to the salt; wouldn't it make more sense to ask me to pass it to you, or am I not good enough to do that for you, either?'

Sirius shot a pleading glance at me for help, but I looked away before he got me in trouble as well.

'I just thought… well, it's not like we really _get along _anymore, so I just assumed…' Marlene scowled and picking up the salt shaker threw it at Sirius. It thunked into the side of his head, nicking the corner of his eye. Blood exploded from the cut and Marlene cried out in remorse.

'OMM! Sirius! I'm_ so_ sorry.' She leaped up from her seat and ran down to him, turning his head up to her and wiping away the blood. Sirius was complaining loudly about abuse and mistreatment, trying to guilt Marlene into giving up her plot for revenge. It almost worked, Marlene was visibly softening as she inspected the wound, but as soon as she saw the size of it she threw his head away in disgust. 'It's just a _scratch_, Sirius.' She spat. You can stop moaning so loudly. I'm sure you'll live' and flounced back to her seat.

Sirius, seemingly unaffected by this little mishap, scooped up some of the spilled salt from the table and sprinkled it onto his pie. Marlene was fuming silently on the other side of Remus, her food pushed untouched away from her. Every couple of minutes she would shoot a venomous glare at Sirius, who's head was bent so low to his pie I guessed he was using it as some sort of physical defence barrier from the wrath of Marlene.

Peter's Jessica appeared sometime in the middle of this and took him away to do Merlin knows what. Lily, who had been sitting on the other side of Peter, shuffled up toward me and my heart started beating at double speed. I opened my mouth to start talking, but she just reached out, grabbed a bread roll, and pushed herself back to her old seat. I snapped my mouth back shut and tugged awkwardly at the end of my hair. Remus's quick eyes followed this and he gave me a sympathetic smile but turned back to his conversation with Mary without passing comment.

The shrill ringing of the bell sent us all trundling off to potions, our last lesson before the holidays. I slid into my usual seat next to Lily and waited for Slughorn to tell us what to do. He, however was bent over a pile of crystallised pineapple on his desk, and it appeared he'd be distracted for a while.

'Any plans for the holidays?' Lily asked, turning toward me with a slight smile on her face.

'Just going home for a couple of days.' I sighed. This was as far as our conversations went these days. Lily didn't ignore me, but she may as well have been. We never surpassed polite, small talk comments, and I wasn't sure how to get around this. It's not like it was up to me when we'd start acting normal again; it was her decision now. I'd been a fool, and this was my punishment.

'That's nice.' She smiled, but there was a quiet hurt in her eyes that confused me. I was about to ask what she was doing when Slughorn straightened up, eyes wide and sparkling, loose bits of sugar scattered around his lips.

'Hello, class!' he said cheerily, clapping his podgy hands together. 'Who's ready for a little competition?' The class groaned. 'There's a prize!' He sang and everyone visibly perked up a little, interested now.

'What is it?' One Ravenclaw asked, hovering out of his seat to see if he could catch a glimpse of it.

'Oh, ho! Now, m'boy, where's the fun in me telling you that? Now, the rules are quite simple. Today I want every pair to brew me a potion of their choice. The best prepared, and _most surprising_ potion will win the prize! Are we ready? Get brewing!'

The room exploded in noise, but Lily and I just turned to each other awkwardly. 'What do think?' She asked. I shrugged and curled my hands into my hair.

'I dunno. What do you want to make?'

'I don't mind.' I coughed and looked away. Sirius was sending me the eyes from the other side of the room, and holding up an empty flask he had produced from within his robes.

'How about exploding fluid?' I asked, trying for innocence but knowing Lily would see straight through me anyway.

I was right. 'Why that one?' she narrowed her eyes at me.

'First one that popped into my head?' I made it sound more like a question than a statement, but she just shrugged and flipped through the textbook to find the ingredients. When she'd read the list she looked sceptically up at me

'I dunno, James. It needs Erumpent fluid. It's pretty rare. Where are going to get that from?'

Well, Slughorn probably has some.' I suggested.

'Yeah, but he's not going to let us use that for a classwork potion. This isn't going toward our grade or anything.'

'Well, you're right. He won't give it to _me_, but he'll probably give it_ you_.' Lily turned to look up at, uncertainty written across her face.

'Why are you pushing so hard for this?' she stepped closer to me, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Me, pushing hard? _Never_.'

'Humph.' She spun back around and pranced off to the teacher's desk. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but you could be sure it was flattering and slightly cheeky. I turned to check on Sirius. He was working with a Hufflepuff and had pushed her out of the way to make sure the potion was brewed just the way he wanted it. Remus had done the same with his partner though a little more discreetly. Sirius caught me looking, and sent a quick thumbs up.

Lily returned, pushing a small vial toward me and sending me a quick glare. My heart jumped in my chest and my mouth burst into a smile; in this moment, it almost seemed that things had returned to normal.

I leaned forward to get started but Lily slapped my hands away. I shot her a questioning look.

She shrugged. 'It needs to be done right. You're planning something' she looked pointedly at Sirius who was actually concentrating on his work for once 'and this needs to be done _properly_. I opened my mouth to argue but she shoved a handful of bouncing bulbs into my chest and slid the knife down to me. 'Two inches.'

'Aye aye Captain.' Lily brewed the rest of the potion, leaving me no other option but to watch her do it. What can I say? I'm just good at taking orders.

Completed, the potion was an ugly yellow colour, like a dying daffodil, and so stodgy that Lily had had to hand me the spoon to stir it, it was so tough. Scooping some into a vial it appeared more solid than fluid, and we had to prod it through the bottle neck. Corking it, Lily brought it up to the front. While she was scribbling our names on the side, I quickly scooped out the rest of the potion, forced it into flask and passed it off to Sirius who concealed it somewhere beneath his robes.

When Lily came back she looked knowingly at the empty cauldron. 'Vanish the rest of it?'

'Yes.' I lied. She raised her eyebrows but lent down to pick up her bag without saying anything.

'How does that stuff explode, anyway?' Lily asked, leaning casually against the table.

'If you smash it on any hard surface, usually the floor, but a wall or table or whatever will work too, it explodes.'

Lily looked impressed. Slughorn now had all the potions at the front and was appraising each vial in turn. When he saw Sirius's his eyebrows almost shot into his hair and he quickly set it back down and moved swiftly on.

'Well, it would seem that-' Slughorn was just about to announce the winner when he stepped back, bashing into the table and causing a few of the vials to roll off. I knew one of them was ours by the obnoxious colour, and I had already grabbed Lily's bag and was yanking her backward. Unfortunately no one else had this prior warning, and there was a huge explosion as our potion hit the floor, sending half of Slughorn's desk splintering across the room. Everyone ducked, and some of the girls closer to the front screamed.

When the dust settled, everyone stood up slowly appraising the situation and Lily turned fiery eyes towards me. 'Not my fault.' I whispered. I received a sharp elbow in the gut that had me bent over wheezing.

'Everyone out!' Slughorn boomed, bounding forward, his moustache flapping. Everyone scuttled away, crouching low to the ground. Out in the deserted dungeon corridor Slughorn shepherded us up to the Entrance Hall where he dismissed us all. When the Hufflepuff who had partnered with Sirius asked who had won, Slughorn threw a small brown package at her and hurried back down the steps to his classroom. He looked as guilty as I did.

Lily spun toward me. 'You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?' her eyes were wide, and flicking anxiously at the girls who had been sitting on the first desk and were covered in dust and splintered wood.

'Of course not. You're with me I get away with this sort of thing all the time.' Lily did not grin back at me.

'Dinner, then?'

Lily did not seem to notice Sirius's absence at dinner. She was huddled in-between Mary and Marlene; their heads bent together and talking in hushed tones. Remus and I were sitting opposite them, both staring dejectedly at the enchanted ceiling, feeling left out and lonely. The end of term feast had already begun when Sirius dumped himself, sopping wet, onto the bench beside me. Marlene's head snapped up, and with considerable effort managed to restrain herself from saying anything, and turned back to Lily and Mary.

'All done?' I asked Sirius, glad for some distraction.

He glanced up at the teachers table then gave me a slow nod. Sirius signalled Peter, who was sitting with Jessica and her friends on the Hufflepuff table. Making his excuses, Peter shuffled out of the Great Hall and then all we had to do was wait.

I scooped up a few more pieces of chicken, and slathered on some gravy. I only stopped eating when I felt eyes boring into the top of my head. I raised myself up from the plate and saw Lily glaring at me.

'That's disgusting. Did you even _chew_ any of that?' she demanded, waving her hand at my empty plate. I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face when I heard her tone of voice; she was lecturing me again. I could only see this as a step in the right direction. 'Oh, Merlin. Please _swallow_ before you smile next time.' She sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Oh come on, Lily. It's not like you're that much better.' Marlene laughed. Lily slumped back grumpily, her mouth turned down in a frown.

Sirius barked out a laugh and Marlene, apparently unable to keep herself in check for one more minute, spun toward him. 'Don't laugh at my jokes, Black. They're not for you.'

Sirius was stopped from needing to think up a comeback by a huge explosion behind the teachers table. The impact shook all the house tables, and many students had shrieked and fallen from their benches. Lily had nearly been one of them, but I stuck my hand across the table and yanked her upright by her collar. When the room had settled back down she yanked her shirt free from my grasp, and while rearranging her robes sent me a very pissed off look. I gulped, but turned back to the front, not wanting to miss the rest of the show.

Most of the teachers had jumped up from their seats to investigate the source of the bang. Slughorn had not moved, and was sitting glued to his seat, refusing to look at the mess behind him. His eyes were roaming the Gryffindor table and I saw them narrow at Lily, before flickering to me, anger and guilt spilling from his features.

Unbeknownst to all the teachers, Peter was crawling beneath the table, painting homemade 'superstick sticking solution' on all the empty chairs. The professors, having given up trying to find out what had happened settled for clearing up the mess and returning to their seats.

Peter returned to the Hufflepuff table not long after the deserts had been served, and I saw Jessica send him a questioning glance. I was waiting for the signal from Sirius to begin the next part of the plan, but his head was buried in a dish of strudel and he did not look like he would be emerging from it anytime soon.

Lily was staring at me and I was trying to look anywhere but at her. I turned to Remus, but he was talking to Mary, and Marlene was talking to a 6th year beside her. Deciding I may as well get my telling off from Lily now I sighed and looked into her eyes. She wasn't looking at me. She was staring at Sirius, who had finished his strudel and was now staring daggers at the 6th year Marlene was talking to.

Her eyes flickered to mine, and her eyebrows rose suggestively. I shrugged; I had no idea what was going on between those two. They'd gotten together not so long back, and then suddenly Marlene was spitting fire whenever she laid eyes on him; _and I'm not referring to the passionate type._

The chattering in the room was getting louder signalling the completion of dessert and the dishes were emptied. Dumbledore rose to give his annual end of term speech, and the professors gave a polite smattering of applause when he had finished. When they rose to leave the hall, they all jerked up, then down before looking at each other with identical confused expressions. The astronomy teacher was fidgeting so hard in her chair that it appeared she was having some kind of seizure.

It was as Dumbledore, who had already made it to the exit, turned around to check on the teachers, that all the lights in the Great Hall mysteriously went out. Some of the younger students screamed and clutched each other, the older students just murmuring perplexedly.

Everyone stared transfixed at the ceiling when then sparking and banging began. The fireworks were a huge hit, the students humming and awing in time as the various Catherine wheels fizzed overhead, or as one of the broomstick shaped fireworks exploded magnificently over the Slytherin table, sending sparks showering down onto the sneering students and singing the tips of their hair.

When the last shower of flashes fell from the ceiling, the lights slowly began glowing again, revealing the stupefied faces of the professors. Dumbledore just look disappointed that the show had finished. His slow clap echoed around the Great Hall and while looking slightly dazed many of the teachers joined in, although slightly less enthusiastically.

The students, taking Dumbledore' applause as acceptance of the rule breaking, erupted into loud handclapping and whooping. Amidst all the euphoria, McGonagall sat stony eyed and immobile in her seat, her gaze never moving from where Sirius was grinning and waving to all his screaming admirers.

When the yelling finally died down, Dumbledore looked knowingly at me over the top of his half-moon spectacles. 'An interesting departure gift, I'm sure you all agree. While holiday lapses in the abiding of school rules are common, I am sure every student will endeavour to renew their respect of the law at the start of the New Year. Merry Christmas and goodnight.' And with a swish of his midnight blue robes Dumbledore departed.

The professors, having apparently forgotten about their sticky situation, all moved to rise from their seats, and found themselves, once again, unable to move.

'Time to scarper.' I instructed everyone. We were up and gone before anyone else had even contemplated moving.

Halfway up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room someone grabbed the back of my robes and yanked me to a stop. Turning around I saw Lily looking up at me.

'I helped with that, didn't I?' She asked.

'Umm.' I was unsure how to answer. I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't sure telling Lily the truth here would be the best thing for my health. 'You see the thing is…' Problem was I had no idea what the thing was. Lily just kept on looking at me.

'Oh, alright. Yes you helped with that little prank back there.' I flinched back, waiting for whatever reaction this would provoke. What really happened shocked me more than when Peter passed all his OWLs. She leapt forward and slung her arms around my neck. I stumbled back, her having completely caught me off guard, but wrapped my arms back around her nonetheless. When she finally detached herself from me she was grinning from ear to ear, and I was sure I looked as dazed as a troll.

'What was that for?' I asked.

She shrugged and grinned cheekily up at me. 'I dunno. It just feels good to know that I've broken the rules.' Her cheeks were flushed red and her green eyes sparking mischievously. 'I can't believe I just did that.'

I was way too pleased to see Lily so thrilled about breaking her beloved school rules to remind her that she hadn't actually known she had been a part of the prank, and just smiled along with her. 'It's quite a thrill isn't it? I can understand why you guys do it now.' I laughed out loud at this.

'We've been trying to explain to you for years.'

Lily just sighed and bounced off the common room, way too much adrenaline rushing through her veins. When she burst through the portrait hole Sirius's hands shot straight into the air, guilt written across his face.

'It wasn't me. Prongs didn't do anything either.' He tagged on the end, winking at me to show he had my back.

'What are you _talking_ about Sirius? That was _brilliant_!'

Sirius sent me a confused glance but accepted Lily's high five with a pleased grin. 'That's the Christmas Spirit, Lily.'

**A/N: Super long chapter deserves a review, right?**

**Anna-Cate xxx**


	41. Alone This Christmas

Chapter 41 ~ Alone This Christmas

LPOV

As I pulled on my pyjamas I couldn't help but chuckle; it had been quite a day. My anger at the marauders prank was little and short lived. I forgot that I should have been mad at James when I saw him smiling across the table.

It was hard to stay angry at that boy for too long. He has uncanny way of always knowing just what to do or say to cheer you up.

Tonight was the first time I had ever willingly allowed myself to become a part of one of the marauders pranks. I knew full well what I was doing in potions earlier when I brewed that exploding fluid. And to know that I was breaking the rules felt, well… _good_. As James has lectured me many a times on our patrols; _rules are made to be broken_. And although he was usually spouting this motto at me when he wanted to cut the patrol short, it did make an odd sort of sense.

James had discovered so much about Hogwarts through years of rule-breaking. He'd had fun. I was in my last ever year at Hogwarts, and I wasn't going to waste my time here anymore.

I mean, sure, it's not like Hogwarts is as safe as I had thought it was, what with my new found knowledge of Halloween night, but people like Johnny were everywhere. That wasn't going to stop me from having a good time. If I was going to be worried about anything it would be about Snape and his _friends_ (I use that in the loosest sense of the term).

Jane and Amelia's beds were empty, they having already left for the train, but Mary and Marlene were hanging around by the door with matching expressions of concern.

'Seriously, Lily.' Marlene pleaded for the last time. 'Come and stay with us for the holidays. It'll be fun.'

'No thanks. I'll be fine here.'

'I hate leaving you here alone.' Mary fretted. 'I could stay…'

'Mary!' I laughed. 'Quit worrying. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay here in wet, cold Scotland when you could be in sunny Spain?' Mary narrowed her eyes at my show of bravado but let it slip and pulled me into a tight hug.

'Okay. But you could always just go home, you know?'

'I might.' I lied, to make Mary feel better.

Marlene stepped up next. 'If you change your mind, owl me.' She instructed, hugging me tight.

'I will.' I lied again.

The two girls shared a concerned look, but said no more, allowing me to walk them down to the portrait hole.

When the portrait swung shut behind them I turned to face the empty common room, and my heart dropped. This was the first time I had ever stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. I always missed my family too much to stay at school for the holidays. But this year my parents were away; Egypt, I think. They'd won the tickets on the radio and I hadn't had the heart to ask them to not go. Besides, they'd thought I would have Petunia to stay with when they'd confirmed all their bookings.

The thought of going home now and staying alone in my house with Petunia only living down the road with her fiancé Vernon, was unbearable. To be that close to her, but to know that I wouldn't be welcome if I went to visit; well, I don't think it's something I can handle.

As far as I was aware, there were only 4 people staying over the holidays from Gryffindor; 2 2nd years and a 5th year. So, great company.

I wandered over to my favourite armchair by the fire and curled myself into it. I stared transfixed into the flames and let my mind wander.

I was bored after a couple of minutes. I had been finding it harder and harder this past year to just sit still and _think_. It was like my body always wanted to be doing something. I was permanently restless. Even now I have sudden urge to check over my shoulder, just a quick peek, make sure there's nothing there.

I shook my head at my own silliness and let my eyes drift shut. It was way too early to go to bed, even for me, but there was literally nothing to do down here, and I knew my attention span tonight would not be up to doing anything from my pile of homework.

Deciding that tonight, when no one was about, would be a good time to begin my 'breaking the rules' idea I ran up to my dorm, grabbed a jumper and shoved on some trainers before slipping out through the portrait hole.

I stood with my back to the fat lady my heart nearly crashing through my chest, with an odd feeling that she was judging me. The empty corridor loomed out in front of me, the end invisible in the darkness.

_It isn't too late to go back in_. I told myself. _You could just slip back in now and no one would be any the wiser. _

Gritting my teeth I told myself to get a grip. Allowing James Potter to drag you into one of his schemes was not the same as going out and choosing to live your life, to have an adventure. For Merlins sake I'm a girl who grew up to discover she's a witch! My life _is_ an adventure and I'm too busy reading about somebody else's life. I should be enjoying my own!

Now all I had to do was get my feet to listen, because try as I might, they weren't moving anywhere. Sticking to the rules was bred into them. If it was after curfew and I didn't have patrol then they weren't moving one step past this portrait hole.

My head was spinning in circles and I dropped to the ground, crossing my legs beneath me and just sat there, thinking about everything; Johnny, James, Petunia, Snape. The tears came soon after.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But can we see Lily's attitude to rule breaking slowly changing (even if she can't quite bring herself to initiate any at the moment ;) )**

**Update soon, I promise. **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	42. No One Should be Alone On Christmas

Chapter 42 ~ No One Should Be Alone On Christmas 

It was my numbing butt that finally made me move. The cold from the stone floor was slowly seeping into my bones and, half asleep, I managed to stumble back into the common room and toward the fire. I collapsed into the armchair, disappointed with my rule-abiding, straight laced self who couldn't even break a stupid curfew.

The realisation that I am a conformist to the highest degree was rather damaging to my self pride.

'There is one thing you are not, Lily Evans, and that is a _conformist_.' an amused voice said from behind the sofa.

I jumped out of my skin and turned to rollick whoever had snuck up on me (especially since I had been caught talking to myself) but stopped mid-flow when I realised that it was James Potter.

He appeared to take my stunned silence as a compliment and dumped himself down on the arm of my chair, a pleased grin on his face. I gave him a quick elbow in the gut for prosperity's sake, which he accepted unflinchingly.

'I think that's a sign of affection Prongs.' Sirius laughed, stepping down from the boys' staircase, his broomstick tucked under his arm. I turned bright red and found an intriguing piece of loose string on my pajama bottoms that required immediate inspection. James stuck his hand straight in his hair.

Sirius, seemingly realising that he had made things awkward, clapped his hands together loudly. 'I'll meet you back at the house, James.' And he hurried out of the common room, leaving a heavy silence in the wake of the slamming portrait hole.

'Why are you here?' I asked, suddenly noticing that he shouldn't even be at school.

'It's nice to see you too, Lily.' He laughed, mock glaring at me. 'Sirius forgot his broomstick.' he sighed. 'And I'm here, well, because…' He coughed lightly and licked his lips, stalling for time.

'Yes?' I prompted.

'Well, I wanted to see if _you_ were here, actually.' He admitted, talking at top speed as if to get it all out before he could change his mind about telling me.

'Why? Need help with potions?' I had stopped picking at my trousers and was now staring intently into his warm hazel eyes.

'Well, no. It's actually because, well, I remember back in September when I met your parents that they said they were going away for Christmas, and your sister was moving out, and I know you don't like her so I didn't think you'd want to stay with her over the holidays… I'm rambling. Sorry.' James stopped talking abruptly and dropped his hand from his hair, where it lay in his lap looking extremely out of place. Regaining his confidence he sat a little straighter and carried on. 'Basically, I wanted to check that you weren't sitting up here by yourself.'

That made me sound like a bit of a saddo, and while I wanted to ask about this perception of me (although I guess it _is _accurate) I instead asked the first question that popped into my head. 'Why?'

'I didn't want you to be lonely.' He answered simply, his eyes swimming with concern.

'And if I am?' I whispered, holding my breath for his answer.

'Then you should come and stay with me.' He said, grinning broadly now.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I wasn't sure how to answer. On the one hand; wooooow. On the other, a whole 2 weeks with only Potter for company? I knew from experiences this year that I could put up with, and even enjoy time I spent alone with James Potter, but _that_ much time? I wasn't sure.

'Really?'

'Yeah! It'll be brilliant! I can teach you how to fly!'

'I know how to fly!' I retorted indignantly. He didn't even dignify that statement with an answer. All I got was a slowly raised eyebrow.

'And I can introduce you to my house elf.'

'You have a house elf?' I exclaimed, my jaw dropping.

'Yeah.' He said, shrugging it off. 'Oh come on, Lily. It'll be so much fun! Sirius will be pleased to have additional company.' Oh yeah, I'd forgotten Sirius would be there. Why was I finding that such a disappointing thought?

I eyed him up, deliberating. 'Please Lily? Christmas is so _boring_ at my house, and I know that Christmas alone here will be awful; no one should be alone on Christmas.'

I must have still looked sceptical because he added on, 'I can get Marlene to come too.'

'How could you _possibly_ manage that?' I asked.

'Cousins, remember?'

I narrowed my eyes 'and Sirius won't mind this at all?'

'Oh, Marlene won't try anything around her parents.' Neither of us looked at the other while we both tried to convince ourselves this was true.

'And your parents won't mind a random girl just turning up at their house?'

'Is that a yes?' James grinned.

I sighed and shook my head, wandering what the hell I was letting myself in for. 'Yeah, I guess it is.'

'Brilliant. Come on then.' He shouted like an excited puppy. 'Let's go!'

'Whoa, calm down there James, let me just pack a few things.'

James sighed heavily and watched me dash off to my dorm. I would have taken longer packing if James hadn't been bellowing 'COME ON!' repeatedly up the stairs at me. Instead I opted for opening each of my drawers and grabbing and stuffing the first layer of each into a rucksack.

I also managed to remember my holiday homework that I'd piled in the corner as I ran from the room and back down to James.

'Ready? Great, let's go.' James said, striding toward the portrait hole.

'Oh, and for the record Lily,' he smiled as he directed my behind a particularly shabby tapestry 'anyone wishing to conform would _not_ be taking their schoolwork with them when leaving for the holidays.' He chuckled, eyeing the pile of textbooks in my arms.

My face split into a large grin. 'You know, I'd never thought of it like that before.' I admitted to James, and dropping all the work and my bag onto the floor threw my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. He responded just as fiercely, if a let confusedly, and held my until I let go.

There's just something about James Potter that can make you feel good about yourself.

**A/N: *THE END***

**I'm just kidding, guys :) This isn't the end. Only the beginning of the end. **

**I don't think I will be carrying this story on past seventh year. It's already so long, and I've been writing it since I went into year ten, so it's already been TWO YEARS! Merlin, I'm a slow writer. **

**Anyway, I'll love you forever if you review **

**Oh, and did any of my readers gain early entrance to POTTERMORE! Let me know if you did! Is it as amazing as my imagination is making it?**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	43. The Potter Residence

Chapter 43 ~ The Potter Residence 

Once we were outside the school gates James juggled the stack of textbooks he had insisted on carrying for me and offered up his arm. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and took it.

I hated apparating. I'd much rather drive around, but this way _is_ quicker. Sirius keeps telling me that it gets easier with practise, but from the smug grin on his face I'm not sure if I should believe him or not.

James seemed aware that I was nervous and gave me an encouraging smile. 'Ready?' I gave small squeak in response. I felt the sharp tug as James's arm was yanked away from my grasp, and the peculiar sensation in the pit of my stomach as I was forced to fly after him, first my head then the rest of my body being squeezed into a small cylinder. It was crushing, and I had learnt from experience not to try and breath.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and I laughed out loud when I was back on firm ground, landing on my feet for once, thanks for the most part to the help of James's solid arm.

Once the world had stopped spinning I managed to take a quick peek straight ahead. And had to do a double take.

'You do _not_ live here?'

I felt James stiffen slightly beside me, his hand visibly shaking at his side, I guess in an attempt to keep it from attacking his hair.

'Home, sweet home.' He grinned down at me awkwardly, his eyes assessing my reaction. I knew this, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care.

'Merlin's Beard!' I exclaimed. 'I mean, I knew you had money, but, this, this… this is _insane_!' I dropped my rucksack to the floor and thought of my small little house back in Spinners End. It could fit in the hallway of this place.

'That's the first time a girl has ever made it sound like my being rich is a bad thing before.' James chuckled quietly, but I could hear the hurt in his voice, his eyes avoiding mine as he too looked up at the monstrosity before us.

'Oh, James! I didn't mean it like that, it's just a shock, that's all, I mean, this place is _huge_.' I was rambling, but my mouth was not paying any attention to my mental yelling to STOP TALKING. 'And there's just the three of you guys living here? Well I guess four now, what with Sirius moving in and everything.' I managed to spare a look at James whose hand had given up its fight and was embedded in his hair. 'I mean, your front porch is about the size of my living room.'

It was as I admitted this that James finally realised why I was reacting so badly. It wasn't that I thought he was spoiled, or I begrudged him any of this. It was that I was afraid that he wouldn't think I was good enough if I didn't live in a house that must have at least 10 bedrooms. It was stupid, but that didn't stop me from feeling just a shade inadequate.

James lay a comforting hand on my shoulder and when I made no move to shake it off he snuck it around my waist. Hooking a finger under my chin he turned my face toward him until I finally tore my eyes away from the house and looked nervously into his. 'Come one, I'll give you the grand tour.' He winked, his subtle way of showing his total acceptance of me. I gave him a grateful smile and grabbing my rucksack, followed him in.

'I mean, we have a couple of hours to kill.' I threw my elbow at his stomach, but he had already dodged my blow and was standing in the front door frame laughing his head off.

James's house was even bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

'What do you use all these rooms _for_?' I asked, bemused as to how someone could be, well frankly _bothered_, to look after such a big home for which the majority of the year, what with James living at Hogwarts, was occupied by only two people. It seems like a lot of hassle for little benefit.

'My Dad's quite high up in the ministry-'

'He is?' I interrupted James midflow.

'Yeah. I keep forgetting that the name 'Potter' means nothing to you.' He shook his head and laughed. 'It's so weird; _everyone _knows who my Dad is and I just always assume you do too; stupid of me.'

'Sorry.' I mumbled, unsure why I felt it necessary to apologise.

'Trust me, I prefer it this way.' He said, shaking his head and looking at his hands. 'You have no expectations of me or, who I should be. It's nice to be around someone who just sees me as me. James Potter: _toerag_. Or you know,_ chaser extraordinaire_, whichever you prefer.' He winked at me, but his voice stayed solemn. 'And not as James Potter_; the next Head Auror_.'

I yanked on the back of James shirt and pulled him to a stop. He looked back at me over his shoulder, confused.

'I never realised you had pressure on you like that.'

He shrugged and started to walk away but I grabbed his jersey again and this time refused to let go. 'That must be hard.'

He twizzled around to face me. 'It's not so bad' he mumbled, stroking his fringe. 'I want to be an auror so I guess it's all going in the same direction, right?' From the way James was concentrating on the light spattering of rain on the window I could guess that James not only disagreed with this logic, but that he would rather not talk about it. For once on my life I decided to have some tact and let it drop.

'You want to be an auror?' I asked, impressed.

'Yeah.' James answered slowly, eyeballing me, obviously unsure if I was trying to angle the conversation back to the expectations put on him by his surname.

'Isn't it, kind of, well, _dangerous_?'

'Worried about me, Evans?' He grinned, pushing himself off the wall and walking back toward me.

'No more than a polite enquiry, _Potte_r.' I threw back.

'If you wish to deny your concern…' He grinned throwing his arm over my shoulder, 'that's fine, because I know the truth.' He said arrogantly, laughing at my stuck out bottom lip and dragged me down the grand hallway.

He drew us to a stop outside a large bay window that had a view out over a small stream winding its course down through the garden, and pulled me down onto the seat. 'My Dad is head of the Auror office at the ministry' he picked up from where he had left off before, as if the last part of that conversation had not even happened, and there was a silent consent between us that it wouldn't be mentioned. 'Which means a lot of hours, lot of gatherings and a lot of secret meetings that all need a place to be held. This is, I guess, a sort of safe house. If anyone ever needs a place to stay, this is it. And then of course, functions and the like are held in the dining room or ballroom depending on size.

'You have a _ballroom_?' My jaw literally dropped.

James laughed and shut my mouth. 'Yeah. I'm like, 'insanely' rich, remember?'

'Humph.'

'Come on' he laughed, shooting up and grabbing my hand, sending shivers up my arm, 'I'll show you a room I know you'll love.' As soon as I was on my feet he dropped my hand like a hot potato and I felt an odd stab of rejection shoot through the pit of my stomach. I quickly pushed away such depressing thoughts. He'd invited me over to stay at his _house_ for Merlins sake. There must be some kind of feeling there. You don't just invite random girls over to your house for the Christmas holidays.

'This is it.' James announced, spinning around and gesturing grandly at the wooden double doors next to him.

I narrowed my eyebrows. 'It's, um…' I fumbled for something to say.

'Relax, Lily.' James chortled, 'it's _behind_ the door.'

'Oh.' He rolled his eyes and leaned across me to push the doors open.

'Whoah.' It was all I could think of to say.

'You like it?' James asked anxiously after a couple of seconds silence.

I nodded, eyes wide and staring.

'Does this make it acceptable for me to be rich?' He smirked.

'Definitely.' I breathed walking into the library. My eyes were drinking in the scene; books piled up to the ceiling, books lining the staircase, books being used as impromptu tables. 'I can't believe you grew up with all this information at your fingertips.' I shook my head in pure astonishment.

'Mehhh.' James made an uncommitting noise and gave his hair an awkward pull.

'You spent all your time running amok outside didn't you?' I asked, deadpan.

'We have a quidditch pitch.' He grinned.

'Why am I not surprised.'

'Well, when I say 'quidditch pitch', it's not a patch on Hogwarts's, and it's not that big of a deal… You know' James laughed, astonished 'this is the first time I've ever had to try and _downplay_ my overwhelming amazingness at quidditch.'

'Mmmhm.' I nodded along, my mind half paying attention to James, half to the glass dome set high up in the ceiling in the centre of the room.

'PROOONGS!' An angry voice echoed loudly down the corridor making me jump out of my skin.

When I turned to look James had gone rigid and his eyes were bulging out of his head. 'Oops.' He breathed.

JPOV

The door slammed heavily into the wall as Sirius burst through, his broomstick in one hand and his wand in the other. 'What the bleeding hell are you doing in here?' He demanded before the door had even bounced back from the wall. 'Of course you would be in the last bloody place I was going to look for…' Sirius trailed off when he finally saw Lily in the corner.

'Hello Sirius.' She said brightly, 'I thought I heard you coming.'

Sirius turned straight back toward me. 'Don't go thinking _this' _he gestured behind him at Lily 'is getting you out of playing. I've been waiting in the freezing cold for you for nearly an hour while you've been up here playing happy families.' I took a quick peek to see how Lily reacted to that last part but she must not have been listening because she was looking intently at the spine of a book and grinning widely.

'Feel like a fly, Lily?' I asked without much hope for any kind of response.

'I don't have a broom.' She shrugged regretfully. 'But you know, if I did, I would be all over it.' I could see her laughing at me, safe in the knowledge that without a broom there was no way I could rope her in.

'Aww, that's too bad, you would of you could though?' I asked sympathetically.

'Of course I would, but what are you gonna do, these things happen.' She sighed, having already turned her attention back to a stack of books.

'Well, then!' I announced happily, and clapping my hands together. 'It's a good thing we have a couple of spare brooms.'

The smug grin dropped from Lily's face and she whirled to face me in a panic. 'What?'

'Yeah, now you can play.' I laughed, and we both knew that it was _at_ her.

Not wishing to admit defeat she crossed her arms across her chest and set her chin. 'Great.' She bit out threw her clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed and boring angrily into mine. She was pleading with me to let this go, to not embaress her, but I was not going to let such a great opportunity go to waste. Oh no, I was going to have some fun with this.

Sirius had stood watching this whole exchange with great scepticism and when Lily followed us out I could see the internal argument going on inside him, but in the end his big mouth couldn't help itself.

'I'm sorry, but just to double check here, _you're_ going to play Lily?' He summarised and inclined his head toward her giving her once last chance to back out now.

Her nervous eyes flicked to my own which I knew were full of silent mockery, and they hardened. 'Have you got a problem with that, Black?' She demanded.

'Nope.' Sirius chuckled, stepping aside as she strode past him and down the corridor.

'What's you game plan here, Prongs?' Sirius murmured to me as we both watched her storming off determinedly in the wrong direction.

'Game plan?' I asked innocently, while my mind whirled wildly in the background, scrolling through all the possibilities this situation has created.

'That means you've yet to think of one.' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I guess I'll just sit and watch this whole debacle play itself out. I don't have many hopes for a decent game of quidditch but I should get a nice couple of anecdotes for around the table.'

I choice to ignore this prediction.

'Lily, it's this way!' I called down the corridor. She stopped dead still and stood facing the wrong way for a couple of seconds as if deciding whether she could salvage her pride if she just kept walking. Deciding correctly that this would only lead to further embarrassment she turned on her heel and walked back past us and out through the door with the huge sign labelled 'Quidditch Pitch.'

**A/N: So I guess you guys can guess what the next chapter is going to be about…**

**But what did you guys think of this one? Reviews always appreciated!**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	44. Flying Pride!

**A/N: Ahhh, it feels so good to be enjoying my writing again! It's been a long time since I've had fun writing a chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**I have a couple of requests for my amazing readers: 1. I have a poll on my profile about the POV's in the fic and I would be sooooooo grateful if you guys could just drop by and take a look at it. **

**And, 2. My friend has this youtube profile; he makes short movie things, but he did a really cool Harry Potter fighting sequence which is BRILLIANT so you guys should swing by and check that out! ~ The link is at the top of my profile!**

**Ramble, I know. Buuuut, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 44 ~ Flying Pride!

LPOV

I walked through the door with my head held high even though all three people present knew that my pride was in tatters somewhere back down the corridor.

I stopped walking as soon as I swung the door open and both boys, unable to stop quickly enough, walked straight into the back of me.

'Sorry.' I mumbled, edging forward, though never taking my eyes from the pitch in front of me.

Sirius skirted around me, muttering under his breath. 'I thought you said 'it's not a patch on Hogwarts's', 'it's not that big of a deal''? I asked, awestruck.

'Well, it's not.' James said, walking up behind me and messing around with his hair self-consciously.

'It's _huge_.'

'What are you showing her?' Sirius called over his shoulder.

Both James and I averted our gazes from each other and I was pleased to see that when I looked back I wasn't the only one who had been blushing at that crude innuendo.

'Come on, we'll go get you a broomstick.' James gestured for me to follow him over to a shed at the back of the pitch. He opened the door and I was relieved to see that it really was just a shed; I had been expecting rows upon rows of shining broomsticks, perhaps a few maids running around and polishing them. I laughed quietly to myself when James pointed to a small collection of brooms leaning against a wall covered in wooden shelves all holding plant pots filled with old screws or packets of vegetable seed.

It was just like my shed at home. I reached forward, grabbed a broomstick and jumped straight back out, afraid that if I stood in there any longer I would begin to well up.

James shot me a weird look but said nothing as he pulled the shed door shut behind him.

I walked out onto the pitch, James following behind me and grinning from ear to ear.

Once standing next to Sirius I waited for someone else to make the first move. Both the boys were staring at me, both smirking. I refused to cave and finally James, who couldn't stand the silence, started talking.

So, three of us, I, being the best player here-' a quick cough from Sirius 'will play against the two of you.'

My stomach started doing backflips at the thought of actually_ playing_ quidditch. In my head, when I had stupidly agreed to this, I had thought that I could somehow avoid the actually _playing_ of the sport and just get on the broomstick, do a couple of laps and then land with no major injuries.

Of course, in reality even _that _was a challenge and I knew that the clever thing to do here would be for me to just admit to James that I had no idea what I was doing. So, cleverness be damned, I just kept nodding along like I'd used a beaters bat before as James handed one to me and then copied him when he climbed onto his broomstick.

He kicked himself of the ground in one fluid motion, flying straight into the air and catching the quaffle he had thrown up beforehand.

It looked easy enough, and with a good kick, like I was on a seesaw, I shot off from the ground. It went alright as well. I was actually flying. It was an odd sensation, and for a couple of epic seconds I could actually understand James's obsession with flying. Then I crashed.

Sirius sword loudly as the end of my handle impacted sharply with his crotch. I soared head first over my broom as he fell to the floor, hand gripping his groin and curled up in the foetal position, a sting of profanity leaking from his mouth.

'Sirius!' I squawked, jumping up from the ground. 'I'm _so_ sorry!' He managed to glare at me through the pain and I took a few safety paces backward.

James came soaring down. He landed perfectly even though his whole body was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. 'That… was the funniest…funniest. Funniest thing I've seen in… in… _ages_!' He choked out through his laughter, one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other wiping away tears of mirth from his cheeks. He turned toward me, his hand held up for a high five.

'I didn't do it on purpose!' I squealed, ashamed, peering at the writhing Sirius who still hadn't gotten up from the grass.

'Whoah!' James cut in quickly. 'Don't admit to stuff like that! I didn't mean to squirt Peter with that hair growth potion back in fourth year, but that didn't mean I didn't take credit for it.' He whispered this to me as if it was a secret piece of advice that only a chosen few were privy to. I swatted his arm.

'Is he going to be all right?' I nodded toward the black haired boy who had stopped cursing and was now just lying there, breathing heavily.

James barked out a quick laugh. 'No! He'll be sore for a couple of days.' James grinned. 'Come on then, Sirius. Suck it up and get on your broom.' Sirius rolled himself up from the floor and completely ignoring James waddled off the pitch, complaining loudly about 'chicks who read, thinking they understand the complexities of sport.'

I turned toward James, bright red and hoping beyond all hope that he would put me out of my misery and call this off. Apparently he was more sadistic than I had realised and he bent down to retrieve my discarded broom, handing it back to me with a sly grin.

JPOV

There was no way I was going to let her get away with this one. The pleading in her eyes only made the whole situation funnier. I tossed her broom back to her.

'Guess it's just you and me then, Evans.' I waggled my eyebrows at her and was rewarded with a very flustered look.

'Sure, why don't you go ahead and get started.' She suggested innocently, but I was well aware of her eyes tracking every move I made as I climbed back onto my broom and pushed myself off. I had the quaffle tucked under my arm and sat hovering a couple of feet above her watching as she clambered on in what I hope to be a poor replication of my own technique.

The girl just had too much Merlin damn pride! She was incapable of asking for help even when everyone present knew that she was as lost as a Death Eater in Tesco's.

Taking a more feeble kick off the ground this time she managed to get herself into the air, although it was clear she had no comprehension of how to stop, _or steer for that matter_ because although she was smiling at me like she had won, she her broomstick was slowly inching it's way forward.

'Well, that was fun.' Lily squeaked. 'I guess we should go back in now.' She tried to wheedle her way out of her situation but I just laughed as she got ever closer.

'So, which end do you wanna shoot?'

'What?' She demanded over her shoulder as she had now soared past me.

'Which end do you wanna shoot?' I repeated though I knew she had heard me perfectly the first time.

'Oh yeah. Um, you can choose.' She said flippantly, dodging that bullet while pretending she wasn't facing in totally the wrong direction as her broom continued to make its way across the pitch.

'Okay, I'll take the north end.'

'Sounds great!' She screamed at me from the other end of the pitch. She had finally managed to stop her broom; the end had bumped into one of the goalposts and was now vibrating madly as it tried to continue on its path, Lily shaking uncontrollably astride it.

I could see that she was panicking as the broom, unable to keep moving forward but needing to move _somewhere _was slowly making its way up the goalpost.

'Need a hand?' I asked, trying desperately to choke back my laughter.

'Why would you ask that? Lily asked stubbornly, one eye on me and one eye on the ever increasing space between her and the hard packed dirt floor below.

'No reason.' I executed a very slow simple turn, knowing that Lily was examining every move. As soon as I had flown away she did a very sloppy copy of my turn and her broom immediately began flying in the other direction.

I think it was sheer dumb luck that she flew beneath me just as I fumbled the quaffle. It landed square in her lap and after staring at it for a few seconds it began to roll away. Snapping to her senses she leaned forward to grab it before it rolled from her legs, unknowingly sending the broomstick shooting off like a rocket.

She let out a sharp scream and shot straight back up, slamming the broom to an abrupt stop. Her head snapped back like a flipped lid.

'Lily! Lily, are you alright?' I bellowed, shooting toward her.

She nodded at me slowly, her big green eyes full of fear and for once not holding a hint of a sparkle. She now so afraid to lean forward that she was tilting to the rear and her broomstick was now slowly reversing up the pitch.

I followed her slowly.

'I think we should call it a day.' I said reaching out to stop her broom from flying any further.

'You're giving up?' She grinned. It was miraculous how quickly the girl could recover when the opportunity to get one over on me arises.

'I'm not giving up; you're the one who almost died!' I said, exaggerating just a little, although when she had shot forward my heart and jumped through my chest like she _was _about to die.

'And yet' she teased, knowing that ultimately she was going to get her way 'you don't see me throwing in the towel. So, you're shooting the north hoops, right?' She asked, gaining confidence now and looking about ready to give flying another shot.

I took a tighter grip on the handle of her broom and gave her a stern look.

'Fine.' I caved as we both knew I would as soon as Lily had looked to be in even the slightest amount of danger 'I forfeit.' Lily's face split into a wide grin.

'I WIN!'

'Yes, yes, you're amazing. Can we get down now?' I asked, for the first time in my life afraid to be flying. I was very aware that I was attached to someone who seemed to have no respect for the injuries that could be sustained on this flying contraption.

'Sure, once you say it.' She grinned.

'I'm not saying it.' I said, having to draw the line somewhere.

'Okay, I'll just grab the quaffle' she said, attempting to fly off. I had to use a lot of strength to keep her broom from moving.

'Okay, _okay_, I'll say it!' I yelled, and she immediately stopped trying to get away.

'You win.' I mumbled, scratching my nose.

'What was that? She laughed, making her broom wobble.

'You win! Alright, you won!' I yelled now desperate to get out of the skies.

'And you lost.' She cheered.

She had no idea how much that hurt to hear.

'Okay, let's get off now.' I replied gruffly. Lily seemed only too happy to oblige once she looked down.

**A/N: Likey? Review?**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	45. Almost

**A/N: So here you are guys, a superfast, and SUPERLONG update, just for you, my amazing readers!**

**Yes, another enjoyable chapter to write, hopefully putting this fic back into the 'humour' category, which I hate to admit I think I have strayed from recently… *gasp* (if I was ever really there…)**

**Due to the answers of the poll on my profile (which is on-going, by the way) I have granted your wish and provided more material from JPOV. Unfortunately, I am not very confident writing from the male perspective for most scenarios, so while I try and improve that little glitch, prepare yourself for a lot of the more 'intimate' scenes from LPOV. **

**Anywho, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 45 ~ Almost

Lily couldn't stop grinning the whole way back up to the house. Even the size of the kitchen couldn't dampen her spirits.

Sirius was sitting on a wooden chair next to the table holding a packet of frozen peas on his 'area'. Lily's smile faltered a little when she saw him, but she was soon distracted by the half eaten apple pie next to him.

She skipped over and dumped herself into the chair beside him, simply plucked the fork out of his hand and began eating. Sirius just gaped at her, then turned to look at me, his mouth hanging open as if it say 'are you gonna let your girlfriend do this to me?' I just shrugged.

'I won the quidditch match!' Lily sung at Sirius, who immediately forgot about his recent injustice and swivelled to face me.

'Is that so?' he smirked at me.

I considered telling him the whole story in an attempt to save face, but one look at the delighted smile Lily was wearing stopped me in my tracks.

'Yup' I winced. _She better know what I was giving up for her. _

'_Evans_' Sirius faced Lily, shock evident in his tone. 'I didn't think you had it in ya.' Lily's eyes narrowed but she refrained from passing comment, far too pleased by her victory over her teams quidditch captain.

'You know, not just a pretty face and all that.' Sirius nodded along in agreement.

'Yes, but we've known that ever since you bit that Slytherin, McDougall, back in 2nd year when he tried to steal your quill in potions.' Sirius barked out a laugh and I only managed to stop myself by taking a heart swig of apple juice, which I consequently choked on.

Lily took the lull in conversation as opportunity to steer it back toward clearer waters.

'I really am sorry about that' she trilled, pointing Sirius's fork at his crotch. He paled and cupped the peas protectively.

'You sound way too cheery for someone who was supposed to be apologising.' Sirius grumbled. 'And that's my pie!' He tacked on the end having apparently remembered that he was annoyed at her.

'Well what are you gonna eat it with, your hands?' Lily asked, taking another bite, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

Sirius, outraged, turned to me for backup.

'Well, she has a point.' I reasoned. 'You _don't_ have a fork.' Sirius snapped his mouth shut in indignation. I caught Lily's eye and I had to stick my head into the fridge to keep from cracking up. 'Do you want anything to drink?' I called out.

'Pumpkin juice!' Sirius demanded. I set it on the table in front of him. He was sitting with his arms crossed against his chest, his chin set stubbornly.

'Lily?'

'I'm good.' She smiled, spooning up another piece of the pie. I slid into the bench beside her and placed an experimental hand on her knee. She made no obvious sign that she had noticed it but I did not miss the faint flush that crept up her cheeks.

'Is it really hot in here?' She asked suddenly, flapping her hand in front of her face, 'or is it just me?'

'I think it's just you.' I smirked. Lily's blush deepened and reaching forward she snagged Sirius's bottle of pumpkin juice.

Sirius leapt up from his seat in outrage. With one quick cry of pain he swiftly dropped back down into his chair and repositioned his peas. 'That was mine.' He force out between gritted teeth.

'Sorry.' Lily mumbled looking down at the half empty bottle. 'Do you want the rest of it?' She offered, tipping it toward him.

This only seemed to aggravate him further, and with a swift darting movement he grabbed the pie dish and pulled it back toward him. As an afterthought he took the fork from between Lily's fingers and shoved the forkful of pie into his mouth.

'_My _pie…' He complained around his mouthful of food _'my _pumpkin juice… and _my__** fork.' **_ And then, balancing the pie dish in one hand and gripping his peas in the other, he slowly eased himself out of the chair. With one final mutinous glare at Lily he turned and waddled slowly out of the kitchen.

'He's sort of protective of his food, huh?' Lily asked, turning toward me.

I snorted into my apple juice, spraying it all over Lily.

'Oh crap' I cried, grabbing a tea-towel and dabbing at her sweater.

'It's fine James. No, seriously, _calm down_.' She instructed, having to grab my arms to stop me from my ferocious cleaning of her chest.

'Sorry.' I coughed, dropping my hands from where it had been hovering just over her breasts.

'Jeez, lighten up will you? It's only apple juice; certainly not the worst thing you've ever spilt on me.' She laughed, thinking that this was all hilarious, but I was panicking. _Is there any way I could have made myself look more stupid? I just __**spat **__ on her. _

'Looks like it's soaked through.' She sighed, reaching down to pull the jumper off. Stretching her arms over her head she tugged it up revealing, well, not much underneath.

Smash!' I jumped, my eyes darting up from where they had been glued to Lily's chest while she had been unable to see me with her head still stuck in the sweater, to see Sirius standing in the doorway, the apple pie smashed at his feet and peas rolling across the floor away from him, although his hand was still hovering over his groin.

Lily, who had also heard the smash and finally managed to yank the rest of the sweater off, looked up at Sirius in confusion.

I grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and tugged it straight down to cover her exposed body. Lily, finally realising what had happened, flung her arms up around her chest and scooched further back toward me.

'I just came back for the pumpkin juice…' he mumbled, pointing toward the fridge. 'But I can get it later.' He managed to stumble out before turning tail and running out of the kitchen.

Lily turned toward me, mortified, hiding her burning face behind her hands. 'You don't think-' she began but I cut her off.

'Yes. I think he _definitely_ got the wrong idea.'

'Great.' She mumbled leaning her forehead against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and couldn't help but chuckle at the whole situation. 'And what did you see?' She mumbled after a few minutes had passed.

I was sure this was a trick question; I couldn't think of one answer where there wouldn't be dire consequences, so I decided to play it safe. I decided to lie.

'Nothing. I saw nothing.'

She lifted her head from my chest and narrowed her eyes at me, before sighing and falling back into my arms. 'That was a good answer.' She grumbled. _I know_.

I was more than happy to just sit at the kitchen table with Lily all day, but when she began shuffling about I got a little paranoid about whether or not she was getting bored.

Of course over the Christmas holidays, it's almost a given that at some point everyone will get bored. However, as I had invited Lily to stay at my house I felt it was my duty to keep her entertained. The problem with this idea was that I had no clue as to what to do with her.

The one thing I usually spent most of day doing over the holidays was quidditch, and now that I was too afraid of Lily killing herself if I ever allowed her to get on a broomstick again, I wasn't really sure what to do. Only when you actually _have_ the girl you love in your home, do you realise how stupid your house is and how much you wish she _wasn't_ in your home.

'Do you want to see my bedroom?' I asked, thinking of the first place that I actually wouldn't mind being with Lily right now.

'Yeah!' She grinned, jumping up, before coughing awkwardly. 'You know, if you want me to see it.' She shrugged, trying to sound disinterested.

'Great! It's this way.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

I was actually a little scared when we arrived outside the plain wooden door to my room. The 'James' broomstick nametag my mum had gotten for the door when I was a baby was still whizzing feebly along, the bludgers chasing it forever around the door.

LPOV

The door was just so … _James. _

'Did you always like quidditch?' I asked, thinking of how old he would have been when he was given the nametag.

James went uncommonly quiet at this point, and stood staring at the door.

'James?' I asked again.

'No.' he said quietly, eyes still on the door. 'I hated it actually. Scared of heights.' I had to clamp my lips shut to stop myself from laughing.

'_James Potter_, Gryffindor quidditch captain for_ three_ years in a row, scared of _heights_?' I asked, unbelieving.

'Can we not talk about it?' He requested moodily.

'Hang on a sec, are you being _serious_? This isn't all some elaborate joke?'

'No, it's not a joke.' James said through gritted teeth. 'It was a dark time in my life, and I had to work hard to get over it.'

I snorted and rolled my eyes at how melodramatic he sounded. 'And how exactly did you manage that?' I asked with genuine curiosity.

'My dad used to take me up. He'd sit me on the broomstick behind him, and when I was flying with him, I forgot that I was scared of heights. I just had fun. I still had trouble going up on my own though. Then, one day, he was called away on an unexpected mission; lasted for _weeks_. I would have only been about 5 or 6, and I still hadn't displayed any magical behaviour. My parents were trying to act like it was no big deal, but it was unusual for a pure-blood' he shot an apologetic glance at me 'to be so late in developing their magic. Anyway, while he was away, I really missed him. Of course then I was also missing the flying as well as his company, so, taking his broom from the shed I snuck out onto the roof and leapt off. Of course I had no idea how to fly and fell straight to the floor. I should have died. But my magic picked a good time to turn up, and it slammed me to a stop centimetres before I would have been spattered across the ground.' James ended solemnly.

'And _that_ made you lose your fear of heights?' I asked, struggling to grasp this whacky concept.

'Merlin no!' James laughed. 'It just gave me an appreciation for flying. Gravity is a dangerous thing, you know.' He lectured.

'I'm aware.' I winced, thinking back to earlier today.

'Of course, I'm no longer afraid of heights, but it did take a while.' His eyes were still concentrated on his bedroom door and I had the oddest urge to just shout at him to go in already.

'Oh' he added as afterthought. 'And if you could maybe,_ not_ mention this to anyone, I'd be grateful.' He finally took his eyes off the door to look down at me. 'You and my parents are the only people who know that story, and I'd rather it stay that way.'

'Why?'

'Well, it's not great form to have your team captain, who tells his players to go hang from a piece of wood at 5,000 feet, to be afraid of heights.'

'Understood.' I grinned. 'It's our little secret.'

'Yes, it is.' He nodded, a small smile just pulling up the corner of his lips.

Almost too quick for my eyes to follow the movement James's hand shot out of nowhere and landed with a bang on his door. I jumped about 5 feet in the air and shot a bemused look at James. But when I took a closer look at his hand, I realised that there was something fluttering beneath it.

'Is that a-?' I breathed, peering at the golden wings.

'A snitch? Well, yes. But I suppose _technically_, it's my door handle.' James grinned impishly, and ruffled his already windswept hair.

'Your _door handle_?' I repeated sceptically.

'Yup.' He said, twisting it in his hand, causing the door to swing open. 'My mum cast the charm when I was about eight to help me practise my technique.'

'Shouldn't it be throwing quaffles at you or something? I wondered aloud, still standing outside the doorway.

'Well, when I was little, I always wanted to be the seeker.'

'Really?' I was finding it hard to imagine the muscled James as a slight little seeker. 'What made you change your mind?'

'A combination of things really. Firstly, when I got picked for the house team back in 2nd year, the captain was seeker and he wasn't going to replace himself, so I got used to being a chaser, and the rest of the team did too. When he left in 3rd year and the seeker try-outs were held I was in detention and missed them.' He shook his head as if he still couldn't believe this. 'And then when the opportunity arose to become seeker again in 4th year I didn't go to the try-outs because, well… because I heard you telling Mary that you thought the seekers had the most boring part in the whole game and you'd much rather watch the chasers.' He admitted. 'Of course, at the time when you said 'chasers' I assumed you meant 'me'. Of course you sat that skewed thinking straight pretty quickly.' He chuckled.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. He'd made a decision like that based on a conversation he'd _overheard_ me having with Mary? 'You could have taken that out of context, you know?'

'Did I?'

'Well, no, but it's not like seekers _actually_ have the most boring part in the game. I imagine it's actually rather exciting. It's just boring to _watch_.

James shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. 'I gave up my childhood dreams for you.'

'And for that I will be eternally grateful.' I mocked. 'Can we go in now?' I asked, indicating toward the open door.

'Oh yeah, sure.' He seemed to only just remember where we were. 'Go on in.' He pushed the door open wide for me.

'Bleeding hell, James.'

'I know I know, it's not exactly small…' he began trying to defend his room and I felt a little guilty for making him so paranoid. _Okay_, so his parents have money; there's nothing he can do about it. If_ my_ parents were this rich, I would be sleeping in a room as big as the Gryffindor common room as well.

'It's epic.' I breathed. The walls were, of course, red and gold with all kinds of Gryffindor paraphernalia draped across them. He had a bunk bed pushed into the corner, obviously not having been updated since he was little and a desk that was piled with old textbooks opposite it. His trunk had been dumped unceremoniously in the middle of the carpet and looked as though it had exploded; there were shirts and socks and lengths of parchment spilling over the sides. But apart from that, the room was spotless. No dirty underwear in site, which, if I'm being honest, was something I had been worrying about.

The most stunning feature of the room was the humongous bay window, nearly the length of wall that was facing down toward the garden and out across the rolling hills. The sun was just setting, washing the room in a red glow that gave the whole place a very 'Gryffindor' feel to it.

'You really think so? You're not just trying to spare my feelings?' he asked from where he was leaning against the door jam, one hand stuck in his hair.

'No. I really do like it. It's very… _you_.' I summed up articulately and James raised his eyebrows at my lame explanation.

'Is it really? My room, being like me? How very peculiar.'

'Oh shut up.' I sighed, hitting his chest with the back of my hand while studying a couple of the photos that were stuck up on the wall. Most of them were of the marauders; James and Sirius doing something stupid, Peter staring mesmerised at them and Remus looking on with apprehension. There were a couple of class shots too and few snaps taken of unsuspecting victims in the common room.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me when I reached a new section of the wall.

My eyebrows slowly moved upward, rising so high in surprise that I wasn't sure you would even be able see them anymore. There must have been at least 15 separate photos of me up on the wall. Me with Mary and Marlene, me with Remus, even a couple of me with Severus. When I reached those ones James shot forward and tried to cover them up with the sheer size of his body, but I just gently pushed him out of the way, needing to keep looking as if in a trance.

'What are all of these?' I asked finally.

'Pictures?' he squeaked, both hands buried in his hair. I gave him a look that said 'do I really look that stupid?'. 'It's not that weird _really_. I mean, I have pictures of all my friends on here.' He said, looking toward the wall. And it was true, compared to the amount of marauders there were grinning up at me from their various frames, there were hardly any of me (glaring, I might add, at the boy standing next to me) at all.

'I didn't know we were friends.' As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, even more so when I saw James's face fall as if I had slapped him. 'No, I mean, we're friends _now_! But, it's not like we really got on that well before.' I tried to reason. 'All we did was argue with each other.'

'Only because you wouldn't talk to me.' James mumbled, looking at the floor.

'That's not true!' I shot back, refusing to take all the blame for this. 'I tried to talk to you, but no offence, before 6th year, you were a complete arse.' James let out a self-depreciating chuckle.

'Yeah, I guess that's true.' My heart sank when he made no move to stand up for himself.

'No, no it's not true!' I sprang forward, feeling awful for what I had said. I grabbed his hands and ducked my down to capture his eyes from where they were gazing at the floor. I realised the reason he was trying to avoid my gaze was because of the little beads of moisture welling up in the corner of his eyes. _Oh Merlin, what have I done? _

'You_ were _good before 6th year, just a still a little immature and annoying to hang around too long with. But you had a good heart, you always have done. And while sometimes it may not have appeared that way' this got me a small smile 'I knew that deep down, you were a _good guy_. Come on' I urged reaching up and shaking his shoulders. 'We've all made mistakes in our past that we wish we hadn't, but it's too late to change them now, and it would only be foolish to preoccupy ourselves with the past and forget to live the present. You taught me that.' I smiled, still not looking away from his eyes.

'We _were_ friends.' I whispered taking a small step closer toward him. 'We just had short tempers.'

'We?' He snorted.

'Okay, I had a short tempter, but fires don't just light themselves you know, they need a spark.'

'Don't I know it' James murmured gripping my hands tightly and pulling me toward him.

We stood in dead silence for few moments, the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop, our eyes locked in an intense gaze. We were both leaning slowly forward; I tilted my head to the right and pushed myself up onto my tip toes. I was just letting my eyes drift shut when –

BANG!

The door came bursting open and Sirius toddled in, having now acquired a bag of slightly defrosting chicken nuggets for his wound. 'Prongs, can you take a look, I think it's bruising!' He yelled loudly, pulling his jeans out at the waist and trying to glimpse down his boxers.

James and I leapt apart, his hand shooting to his hair and mine up to mess around with the tie that I realised belatedly, wasn't there.

It must have been obvious from our expressions what had been about to happen and with a guilty (and embarrassed; he quickly moved his jeans back into the proper position) look on his face Sirius backed slowly from the room. 'Sorry. _Again_.' He chuckled, a nervous smile on his lips while his eyes danced with laughter.

As soon as he left the atmosphere became awkward.

'So, um, I can… I can show you where you'll be sleeping?' James suggested after a few minutes of silence and suggestive eye contact.

'Sure.' I murmured, slightly disappointed that another opportunity had been lost.

'Would you have?' I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

'Would I have what?' James squeaked, pulling his bedroom door shut behind him.

'Checked out Sirius's 'bruise'?'

He passed no comment other than a quick rub of his hair before he marched off purposefully down the corridor, leaving me breathless with laughter behind him.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha. Yes, I know, I'm a tease. But honestly, I think LJ fics get boring once they get together, so I'm trying to drag this part of the story out for a as long as possible. But we are getting closer you'll be pleased to hear!**

**What did you guys think? **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	46. The Dog Interrupts Again

Chapter 46 ~ The Dog Interrupts Again

'My mum made up one of the spare rooms for you.' James said, walking into my bedroom, for the next couple of days anyway. There was a lot of pink. I was surprised to find that I actually rather liked it.

'It's really nice.' I admitted, running my hand along the flowered wallpaper.

'Good. Mum was a bit worried that it smelt. This used to be Sirius's room.' He tacked on the end when I shot him a panicked look. Strangely, however, this did not settle my nerves.

'Why did he move?'

'Something about a better view from the other room…' I pulled open the curtains to the massive bay windows and saw nothing but endless rolling hills.

'He's gotten a better view than this?'

'Well, his room overlooks the house of one of the muggle neighbours. They have a rather fetching daughter.'

'Lovely.' I commented dryly, and walked over to the bed. I hovered by the side of it, unsure what to do. Someone had already bought up my rucksack, and my pile of textbooks had been stacked on the desk in the corner.

Deciding to just be brave, I jumped onto the bed and waited to see if James would follow me on. He, however, with a squeaky explanation thrown over his shoulder, bolted from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I stared in silence at the back of the door, confused and a little hurt. Every time I think something has the potential to happen between us, James goes all funny and I have to accept that perhaps I'm reading the signs incorrectly; I mean, I thought he liked me?

JPOV

It was when Lily sprawled herself across the bed that I had to leave. If I had stayed another second with her smiling all innocently at me, the blush from earlier still faintly colouring her cheeks, I would have launched myself at her. And I was still sticking to my original plan; it had to be her choice, always her choice.

So I ran away from the temptation that was Lily, and closed the door behind me for good measure.

I needed Sirius. It didn't take me long to find him; he had his head stuck in the fridge when I entered the kitchen and I was given an unwelcome eyeful of his arse sticking up in the air.

'Padfoot!' I shouted, running into the room. He swore loudly, his head connecting with the top of the shelf, my presence having caught him off guard.

'_What_?' He grumbled, turning around and rubbing the top of his head with one hand, the other holding a carton of orange juice.

'I think Lily likes me.'

Sirius's curious expression dropped from his face immediately. '_Yes_, James. We've been over this a _million_ times now; You and Lily are _friends._ AND YES' he continued loudly, fearing I may interrupt 'it is _perfectly_ acceptable to invite friends to stay over at your house for the Christmas holidays. 'AND YES' he drawled on, still imagining my wish to intervene 'that includes female friends whom you _may_ or _may not have_ proclaimed your love for last year. AND NO' I'd zoned out by this point and was content to let him continue rambling 'it's not weird.'

'Are you finished?' I asked, waiting as Sirius took a swig of orange juice form the carton.

'Yup'. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

'I think she _liiike _likes me'.

Sirius stopped mid swig, his eyes widening and narrowing quickly. Replacing the orange juice he grabbed a Snickers and slammed the fridge door shut.

'Makes sense.' He finally said slowly, nodding his head and dropping into one of the chairs.

'It does?' I demanded, running forward.

'Well, now that I think about it, yeah. In fact, I don't know how I didn't notice it sooner.' He whispered to himself, his face screwed up in concentration. 'How did I miss it?'

'Yeah, Padfoot, can I just have a short version; does this mean that I can make a move?' I asked, getting straight to the most important point.

'I'd say… yes.' He deliberated, taking an aggressive bite of the snickers.

'Really?' I demanded, a little wary of getting my hopes up.

'Yup. We need a plan.' He said, pursing his lips in thought and tossing the empty chocolate wrapper over his shoulder and into the bin.

'No.' I said quickly before he could get any ideas.

'No plan?' He asked as though I was suggesting we host a post quidditch cup party without any firewhiskey.

'No plan.' I confirmed firmly. 'No stupid chat up lines that end up with me actually having 'fiery hair', no 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' jerseys that means I am now Amelia Finnegan's cousin; you know she still makes me get her a present every birthday,' I added, shaking my head at all the 'plans' us marauders had devised to try to con Lily into going out with me.

'Where did you get the family tree from out of curiosity?' Sirius asked, stroking his stubble.

'Yes Sirius, you're amazing, I don't know what I would do without you and your amazing forgery abilities.' I chuckled sarcastically.

'All I'm saying is' Sirius wheedled, holding up his hands 'is that my plans always have a backup.'

'My head was burnt for three _days_.' I accused.

'Yes, but who was the trusty friend who was there chucking that bucket of water over you.'

'It was magical fire Sirius, we both know that that didn't work.'

'I thought it was the thought that counts.' Sirius sniffed, crossing his arms angrily across his chest.

'There was no thought in that action.' Sirius jumped up from his seat, gave me a brisk slap around the back of the head before pushing my down the bench so he could sidle down next to me.

'All I'm saying is, maybe a bit of preparation wouldn't go amiss. A couple of lines in stock up that noggin of yours wouldn't harm anyone.

I sighed and gave into the inevitable. 'Fine.'

'Great!' Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together, an evil smirk forming on his lips. 'First of all, you need to change.'

'What's wrong with this?' I demanded, looking down at my Cannons jersey.

'It's orange.' Sirius said, as if this explained it. 'Look, do you want my help or not.'

'Well, not really.'

Sirius decided to not hear that last comment. 'Exactly, now go and change, I'll meet you at your room in five, there's a danish in the fridge that's calling my name.' He smiled, licking his lips.

LPOV

When James didn't return after 5 minutes I got a little bored. I stepped out into the corridor with the intention of following him, but looking at the gazillions of doors and both sets of staircases at the end of the corridor, I had no idea which way I had come from. Not really wishing my first meeting with a member of James's family to be of me snooping around the house, I retreated back into my room and shut the door behind me with a rather final click.

Dropping myself onto the bed it hit me that for the first time ever I was going to be spending Christmas away from my parents, away from Petunia. The loneliness began to clench around my stomach, and I felt the horrible urge to be sick.

There was a door next to the desk that I hoped was a toilet and not a cupboard, or else someone's cloths were about to get very messy.

I crashed into the room, tears very nearly threatening to fall and fell straight into the back wall of the cupboard, not expecting the room to be so tiny! All thoughts of my missing family vanished as I did not rebound from the wooden backing as I had anticipated when I realised I had walked into it, but continued to fall forward, the back continuing to fall out of the cupboard.

I had no time to scream as I landed face down on the wooden slat that was now sliding freely down a small, chiselled tunnel, gathering speed as it hurtled around corners, getting lower and lower the whole time. It was like being on a roller coaster. The makeshift sledge finally came to a stop in front of a steep set of stone steps. Taking a begrudging look back down the tunnel, I sucked in a deep breath and began climbing the stairs, muttering to myself the whole way about how I should have known Potter was going to lead me into some sort of trap.

When I opened the door and recognised the room as James's bedroom, I was a little confused. And extremely embarrassed when I saw James standing half naked next to his bed.

JPOV

'Lily'! I squeaked, grabbing up my t-shirt from where I had flung it on the bed.

'Hi James.' She smiled, her face bright red. 'I don't actually know how I'm here.' She admitted, turning to look behind her. 'There was a door', she stuttered, pointing at the solid wall behind her. 'I don't know where it's gone.' She murmured, looking down at her feet.

I threw my t-shirt back on, and made an attempt at settling my hair with a very quick comb through with my fingers. 'That's just a little something Sirius installed back when he used to visit in the summer.' I laughed, trying to break the tension.

'I don't want to know why Sirius wanted a secret passage connecting your two rooms.' Lily commented dryly.

'No!' I yelled once I finally clocked onto what she was suggesting.

'Hey, no judgement here, I just don't want to know the details.' Lily laughed, holding up her hands. She stepped further into the room, seemingly more comfortable now I had my jersey back on.

'So, what you doing?' She asked, swaying childlike from side to side.

'Changing' I answered in the same singsong voice, unsure where this was going.

'Jaaames?'

'Lilyyyyy?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Shoot.' I said, walking toward her, intrigued.

'Do you like being friends with me?' I looked her a little shocked at why she needed me to answer that, what I viewed to be at least, rather simple question.

'Yes.' I chuckled. 'Why?'

'No reason.' She sighed. 'Well actually,' she continued inevitably a couple of seconds later, 'I know you said you didn't want me to be lonely, but I was wondering if you had any other reason for inviting me here?' She rushed out, clearly embarrassed by what she was asking.

LPOV

I stared at my feet and waited for his response in the crushing silence.

'Lily, I invited you here because I wanted you here.' James said, stepping closer to me, 'and because I like spending time with you, even if that _does_ mean I have to lose every quidditch game I play against you for the rest of my life.' He grinned. 'And yes I didn't want you to be lonely and I wanted you to be happy; because we're friends.' My heart jumped into my mouth as I heard the beginning of what I knew to be the 'friendzone' speech, and I began fumbling for excuses that would get me out of here as quickly as possible.

'But while I love that we're friends,' James continued, taking another step toward me 'when I invited you here I couldn't help but dream that maybe you'd decide that we could be something more.' He looked at me, eyes wide, his Adams apple bobbing slowly as swallowed nervously.

My heart started doing somersaults in my chest. This is what I had been hoping he would say, so why was I suddenly so nervous? This was _James_. _My_ James, the boy who has always been there for me, become a great friend this year. And therein laid the problem; it was risky agreeing to go out with this boy, because if I screwed it up, which I probably would, I would lose him, as a boyfriend _and_ as a friend. And it was only now, in this moment, that I began to wonder if it worth the risk.

Seemingly unable to stop himself from making a joke in an awkward situation, James began talking. 'Just to make sure, and I know I've told you this before, but I want to date you, not become BFF's.'

'Okay'. I mumbled, picking at my nails and avoiding James's gaze, my face burning.

'Okay?' He asked, sounding sceptical about my resolve.

'Yes, okay.' I declared, looking up and smiling with delight when I realised that he was so worth the risk.

'Oh, um, okay.' He stuttered, his grin stretching from ear to ear. He looked at me awkwardly from behind his glasses, half stunned, his eyes flickering to my lips and quickly back to my eyes every few seconds.

I laughed and snuck my hand into his, pulling him closer to me. His eyes were wide and amazed, like he couldn't believe his luck. I began to lean myself slowly forward, my mind working overtime as I realised I was in completely unknown territory and wishing that there was a textbook I could use to study how to do this.

Alas there was no such book, and my mind fell to goo anyhow as I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes, James stooping down to meet me halfway. My eyes slowly fell shut as our lips met in a very awkward and quick parting of the lips.

'Prongs, will you hurry up!' Sirius yelled as he barged through the door.

I jumped away from James, my eyes shooting open. James was standing in front of me glaring at the black haired boy standing grinning in the door way. 'For the love of Merlin, will you leave us be?' James yelled, exasperated.

'Well, you could have left a hat on the door or something…' Sirius chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when he saw me hiding behind James. James growled, and picking up a stray shoe from the floor, lobbed it at Sirius's head.

'Stupid mutt.' Her muttered under his breath as the door shut behind Sirius.

He turned to look back at me, his grin returning as he reached up to feel his lips with his fingers.

He opened his mouth to say something but I had already launched myself into his arms, and he quickly found his mouth busy with something else.

**Yes, it's a bit clumsy, I know, but who's first kiss was ever perfect like it is in the movies. **

**We're British (at least I am, as are the characters) and we are rather awkward when it comes to expressing our emotions… **

**So unfortunately this is what you get. But trust me; it's going to get better. James has had a lot of practise at this you know ;)**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	47. Sirius's Proposal

Chapter 47 ~ Sirius's Proposal

We walked down the hall, grins stretching from ear to ear, our hair a little rumpled. My heart was still bounding away in my chest, and my breathing had yet to be brought back under control. _Now that was a kiss! Amos never had any moves like that! _

James's mother was calling up the stairs, asking what was taking James so long to come downstairs. I could hear Sirius snickering in the background.

James strolled into the kitchen, and after taking a deep breath, I followed suit, quickly dashing in and hiding myself behind James's large frame.

James's mother was bustling about in the pantry and Sirius was peeling spuds at the kitchen sink. He gave us a sly grin over his shoulder, but quickly resumed his work when James's mother inquired as to the reasoning behind his break.

'James!' She called out from the other room. 'You need to go up to the attic and get down the Christmas decorations. I think they're on the right, in the back corner behind all your old teddy's.' James stiffened, and took a quick peek at me from the corner of his eye. If I hadn't been so terrified of meeting James's mum I would have been laughing at the thought of James playing with stuffed animals, but I was having difficulty breathing for fear at the moment.

James, oblivious to this but happy that I had not yet commenced any teasing, began complaining to his mother. 'But we don't even put them up until tomorrow evening! Can't I just fetch them in the morning?' He whined.

'No!' His mother replied abruptly. 'I want them ready for tomorrow morning. Your father won't be home until late, and I want the house ready for his return. You're not going to make your old mother go up and fetch them, _are you_?' She asked, walking out of the back room, one eyebrow cocked as if daring him to answer in the affirmative.

Her scowl dropped when she saw my red hair poking out from around the back of her son.

'James!' His mother scolded, wiping her hands on her apron. 'Why didn't you tell me we had company?' She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and gave me a big smile and grabbing my arm, pulled me out from behind the protection of James's back.

She gave me an appraising look, and I suddenly wished I had changed into something more appropriate than the old jeans and baggy t-shirt I had put on earlier when I had thought I would be spending the evening at Hogwarts.

'Oh, right.' James jumped, stepping up to my side, a move his mother's quick eyes did not miss. 'Lily, this is my mum, Rosarie. And mum, this is my …. Um… Lily.' James ended awkwardly his eyes flashing down to gage my reaction. I tried to keep my face as serene as possible, but I could feel the burn in my cheeks, and ducked my head down in an attempt to hide my cheeks.

'Whoooah, don't get too possessive there Prongs' Sirius laughed from the sink. Apart from the glare James sent his way, we all awkwardly pretended to have missed his comment.

'Lily _Evans_? 'James's mum asked, glancing at her son, a knowing smile crossing her lips that made me think I was often a topic of conversation in this house, causing me to blush an even deeper shade of red. 'Well, it's lovely to finally meet you!' She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I stood still, arms locked at my side, eyes awkwardly finding their way back to James.

'It's nice to meet you too.' I smiled once she had finally let me go, quickly taking up my acquired safe place behind James's back.

'Well then, James. I guess Sirius can get those boxes down from the attic.' Rosarie smiled, tucking her long brown hair behind one of her ears. James grinned, turning to look at Sirius whose mouth had dropped open.

'Better hurry up with the peeling, Pads.' James teased.

'Oh, I don't mind helping decorate.' I said to James's mum.

'Oh nonsense, Lily. You are our guest.'

'And what am I, your house elf?' Sirius grumbled as he emptied the potato skins into the compost bin.

'Oh really, I want to help!' I insisted. I hate people thinking they can't ask you to do things. 'I love Christmas!'

James shot me a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?', but it was too late.

'Well, if you're _sure_' James's mum gave in, 'we really could do with getting the tree up.'

'Great!' I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. 'We can do that, can't we James?' I asked.

'Lovely' his mum agreed. 'You know where to find them James. But wrap up warm, its cold outside.' And with a last smile at me, and a quick order at Sirius to hurry up, she left the kitchen.

Sirius immediately dropped the peeler and sagged against the sink. 'Bloody hell.' He complained, stretching out his fingers. How many potatoes can one family eat?' He complained.

'Are you eating?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Then a few more' I suggested, peeking at the pile he had worked his way through.

All I got was growl in return as he picked up a sack of carrots and dumped them into the sink.

'Just pull harder!' I commanded, watching James struggle to drag the tree through the car park.

'Why did you pick such a bloody huge one?' he demanded dropping the trunk and looking up at me, his red face bent over his knees, breathing heavy.

'Have you seen your house? It would have eaten up the smaller ones!'

'Well this one isn't going to even reach house!' He complained.

'Stop whining.' I smiled, walking off. 'Just get it past the bus stop and we can magic it the rest of the way.'

'Oh yes, _just get it past the bus stop_. It's not a problem or anything. No, don't worry, I've got it! No, really, I don't need any help.' James moaned, huffing and puffing away behind me.

'Knew you could handle it, honey.' I laughed, shooting a grin back over my shoulder.

I can't be sure, but I thought I heard James repeat 'honey' behind me. Either way, a couple of seconds later he had overtaken me, the fir being dragged behind him like it was merely a branch, and not a whole tree, a macho grin spread across his face.

I actually had to convince him to levitate it home once the muggles were out of sight, he was so reluctant to let go of it.

'Oh, that's a lovely size dear' James's mum smiled once we had stuffed in into the living room.

I admit I may have misjudged the size of the tree; the top was bent over and squished against the ceiling. James shot me a 'told you so' look, which I conveniently missed.

James's flustered looking mum waved vaguely to a pile of dusty boxes in the corner before rushing off, her Christmas hat swinging along behind her like a tail, and muttering about looking for Sirius.

As soon as she left Sirius, covered in dust and carrot peel, popped out from behind the sofa, complaining as soon as he opened his mouth.

'Bloody hell. That woman will be the death of me.' He sneezed, attempting to beat the dust from his trousers. 'That attic is full of... stuff.'

'Funny that.' James quipped, appraising the tree before searching the boxes. 'Here, grab that' he said, handing one end of a set of lights to Sirius.

'Bloody filthy up there too' Sirius continued as though James had never spoken. 'Could do with a good clean.'

'What could?' James's mum demanded, eyes narrowed, her head appearing around the door.

'Nothing' Sirius squeaked, afraid that that too, would be added to his to-do list.

'Oh good. You're putting on the lights.' She smiled, nodding toward Sirius, who appeared unaware that he was now holding all the lights in his arms. He looked down at them as if he had no idea how they had gotten there.

James grabbed my hand and slowly backed me away toward the door. 'Once you're done, come find me, I have a few more things I need doing.' She smiled. When she looked around to talk to me and James we had already made a speedy exit. 'Oh' was all she said, before turning back to Sirius and asking him to hang the Christmas bunting along the staircases and bannisters, since 'the young couple' had disappeared.

I just wish I could have seen his face.

'Bloody hell, if I kidnapped someone and brought them home with me, could I get away with doing nothing?' Sirius demanded as he dumped himself onto the chair next to me, and wrenching the apple from my hand took a savage bite.

'James did not kidnap me, Black. He coerced me. There's a difference. For starters, your way of meeting girls is illegal.' I sighed, looking fondly at my apple. Sirius simply shrugged.

'Either way, it's basically a get-out-of-jail-free card. I thought you wanted to help Li-' But Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence before he was summoned by James's mum, asking why only half of the lights on the tree worked.

'Lily, I swear it right now, if you leave James and become my girlfriend, I will treat you so much better! I'll even buy you a new cleansweep!' Sirius pleaded.

'What do you think of this, James?' I laughed. 'Do you think I've made the right choice?'

'I don't know about you Lily, but I may take you up on that offer Sirius.' He said, concentrating on peeling his orange. I sent him a bemused looked, a little offended. 'A new cleansweep, Lily!' He exclaimed, as if this was explanation enough.

'SIRIUS!' James's mum voice echoed around the kitchen.

'Bleeding hell.' He complained, slumping off. 'I need a girlfriend.'

**A/N: Bitty, and a bit rubbish, but I haven't updated in ages and I needed to get past this chapter, because I was in a bit of a rut. **

**Anyway, hope it wasn't too bad, and I promise the next one will be better!**

**Lots of Love, Anna-Cate xxxx**


End file.
